RvBvRWBY:Retribution
by Ac3 Productions
Summary: Team RWBY takes Team JNPR to the world of Red vs. Blue, where they must team up with the colorful soldiers to stop the Meta, and uncover Epsilon's Memories. Just remember, Memory is the Key...
1. This Will Be The Day

**Well, here it is at long last. My very first Fanfiction! In the story, Teams RWBY and JNPR must team up with the Reds and Blues to stop the Meta, and help Epsilon uncover his memories...**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Act 1: Recreation**_

**Chapter 1: This will be the day…**

**Remnant, Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy**

**POV: Teams RWBY and JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Team RWBY has a secret. One they wish to share with there friends.

* * *

It was a nice afternoon at Beacon Academy. The school day was over, and all the students and teachers were settling down for the rest of the day. Well, all except for two teams…

"You're messing with us, aren't you?" said Nora

"Its true, every word." replied Blake

"Look guys. I understand you've been acting weird ever since you guys disappeared, and reappeared all of a sudden. But there is no way we are going to believe a story like that." said Jaune

Team RWBY had to give him some credit. It had been only a few weeks since they returned from another dimension. There, they met some of the dumbest soldiers they had ever met. As far as they can remember, the Reds and Blues were at war with one another, and yet they didn't seem to want to fight. After bickering with one another, they fought aliens, stopped a rogue AI, and…well that's all they remembered. Before Team RWBY could intervene, they were transported back to their dimension.

"Yes, it does sound ridiculous, but it's true, and we've promised that we'd find a way back to help them." said Ruby.

"So do you want to travel to another dimension, or rot away in your dorm room?" Weiss added.

Team JNPR stared at each other for a moment, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets go!" Jaune said

"Hooray!" shouted Ruby. At that moment, Weiss facepalmed.

Teams RWBY, and JNPR left their dorm room, and headed to Beacon cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ruby was happy at the fact that Team JNPR was joining them on their adventure. They were like a sister team to her, both met during initiation, and had the same classes with them.

Jaune Arc was their leader, he had messy, bright blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Despite being a semi-bad fighter, he was a great leader. His weapon was known as Crocea Mors, simple sword and shield that belonged to his grandfather.

Nora Valkyrie was by far the most hyperactive, and bubbly girl they have ever met. She had short orange hair, and teal-colored eyes. Her weapon known as Malighild, a large hammer that could turn into a grenade launcher.

Pyrrha Nikos was the most talented of the four. She had bright red hair tied into a ponytail, and green emerald eyes. She won the Mistral Tournament four times in a row, which earned her reputation. Her weapons were Milo, a spear/sword/rifle, and Akuno, a circular shield.

Then there was Lie Ren. Ren was the most quiet, and mature. He had black hair tied into a ponytail and pink eyes. His weapon was a pair of machine pistols known as StormFlower.

Eventually both team arrived at Beacon cliff and Weiss pulled out a small, hand-sized silver cube, along with Wyoming's helmet they obtained from Blood Gulch.

"This cube," Weiss said, "will send us to any member of the Reds and Blues."

"So who should we find first?" replied Yang

"I think we should find Church, he seems to act as the voice of reason." Ruby said

"Can we trust him?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes… I think."

"What do you mean?" asked Ren

Ruby froze, "Well… he's kind of uh… you know…"

"He's an asshole." Weiss hissed

"What!? No he's not!" Ruby shouted

"Whatever, let's find him." Weiss muttered

Out of all the Reds and Blues, only one seemed to be the most sane, and reasonable out of all of them. Leonard Church was not a capable soldier, but was a very effective leader. Sure he complained, and bickered with his team from time to time, but he did care for them.

Weiss activated the cube and plugged it into Wyoming's helmet, she attempted to find Church, but then stopped.

"That's strange," Weiss muttered

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

"I can't find Church, I guess we should find someone else." she replied

"Alright, go for it." Blake said

Before they could do any else, Nota ran up and grabbed the cube and began to fiddle with,

"NO WAIT!" screamed Ruby

Just then, the cube began to glow and a flash of white light came, when the light faded, Teams RWBY, and JNPR were gone…

* * *

**Red vs. Blue vs. RWBY: Retribution**


	2. Don't Get Me Started

**Chapter 2: Don't Get Me Started**

**Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla" 2554**

**POV: Teams RWBY and JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Teams RWBY and JNPR arrive in a strange new place. While a new begins for Red Team in their new home.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes only to find her team and JNPR staring at her, which she was startled at.

"Ah! What happened?" asked Ruby

"Nora decided to take the teleporter and tinker with it." Ren stated, while glaring at Nora.

"Hey, they were taking forever." Nora claimed

"Whatever, do you guys know where we are?" Jaune chimed in

Both teams looked around, they were not in Blood Gulch, instead they were in a large canyon, overlooking a large lake. On both sides were two bases with a huge spire on top that let out a pulse of energy every minute. A waterfall ran down the cliff side near one of the bases, and flowed into a river that ran out into the lake. Behind the teams was huge wall that seemed to be built into the canyon itself, and a large ship was seen crashed into ground. But the weirdest thing was that there was some snow in some places, even though it was warm outside.

RWBY, and JNPR looked in awe, trying to figure out where they were.

"This place is beautiful!" cried Ruby

"I have to agree with Ruby on this one" Pyrrha said

Just then, the two teams noticed three soldiers coming out of one of the bases, a red one, a maroon one, and an orange one. They all carried firearms, and were walking casually into the middle of the canyon. Teams RWBY and JNPR were hiding behind some some rocks overlooking the soldiers. Just then the three stopped and the red soldier walked up to a hill overlooking one of the bases and finally spoke:

"Attention Blue Team! This is the Red Team! We are here to destroy you…"

Team JNPR stared blankly at the soldiers, wondering what they were doing until Jaune finally spoke.

"Who are these guys? he asked

Weiss facepalmed, while Yang started giggling, and Blake just smirked. Ruby then turned to

Jaune and smiled

"You heard him Jaune, that is the Red Team."

* * *

**POV change: Red Team**

_A few minutes ago…_

Another day was beginning for Red Team, it had been about a year since they blew the lid on Project Freelancer, and received their new base. Since then they ran their basic drills, restored power to their base, installed a state of the art hologram chamber, and had been spying on a lone Blue soldier. Dexter Grif, one of the soldiers, was sleeping in his bunk when he was awoken by the sound of a shotgun going off.

"What the hell?!" Grif shouted

"Wake up dirtbag," Sarge ordered, "we're going over to Blue Base to analyze the threat."

"Do I have to? Grif groaned, and Sarge cocked his shotgun, and pointed it at him.

"Fine, I'll get up." Grif said

Grif got out of his bunk, picked up a battle rifle, and followed Sarge out of Red Base, and towards the coastline of Valhalla. There they met up with another soldier in maroon armor.

"Nice work at waking up Grif sir!" Simmons said as the two walked towards him.

"Thank you Simmons! Now let's destroy those dirty Blues!"

Before they could do anything else, a large bright light engulfed the canyon and then disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?!" shouted Simmons

"Who cares," Sarge said, " it probably came from Blue Base, remember they've been working on something."

"By them you mean Him, right?" Grif said

"What?" Sarge replied, a little confused "The girls?"

"Him, Caboose! He's the only Blue soldier over there." Grif hissed

"Oh, right." Sarge replied, "Let's go!"

"Wait, what did you mean by 'the girls'?" Simmons's asked

Sarge gave the two soldiers a blank stare, "You know, Team RWBY."

Simmons and Grif's eyes widened, and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh them? I almost forgot about those four." Grif said

"Whatever, come on let's get moving." Sarge ordered

The trio then started walking towards Blue Base. Eventually they made it to the middle of the canyon, where Sarge then walked up to the top of a hill and shouted:

"Attention Blue Team! This is the Red Team! We are here to destroy you…"

* * *

**POV change: Teams RWBY and JNPR **

RWBY, and JNPR were still spying on the soldiers from a distance, and as the red one was talking JNPR began asking questions.

"These are the guys you were talking about?" Ren asked

"Yep, they're goofy as hell." Yang replied

"They do seem nice." Pyrrha added

They then hear the red soldier swear and Nora finally spoke,

"And with that language, they're definitely not Atlas."

"So who are those three?" asked Jaune

Yang pointed to the red soldier, standing on the hill, "The red one is named Sarge, he's the leader of Red Team. He comes up with some of the funniest ideas we've ever seen."

Ruby then pointed to the maroon soldier. "That's Simmons, he's basically Sarge's 'number 2'. He can be a little shy from time to time."

"He's also a total suck up." Yang added

"YANG!?" Ruby yelled

"What? Its true." Yang replied

Blake then chimed in, "I think Grif would use the word 'kiss-ass'."

"I gonna guess Grif is the yellow one?" Nora asked

"One, yes he is, and two his armor is orange not yellow you dolt!" Weiss hissed

"Geez, calm down Weiss." Jaune said

"Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? They're bunch of stupid idiots!" Weiss snapped

"That's a little harsh." said Pyrrha

"Hmph." Weiss muttered

"Who's the blue one?" Ren asked

Team RWBY stared at her, confused at what she was talking about.

"Blue one?" said Blake

"Duh? The blue one running out of the base. It looks like he's heading for that crashed ship over there." Nora replied

Both RWBY, and JNPR looked out to see a blue soldier running from the other base, and out into the canyon. His armor was the same design as Red Team's but his helmet was different. He had an assault rifle attached to his back and was carrying a small crate.

Ruby smiled warmly, along with Blake and Yang, while Weiss just scoffed, and said:

"Oh, that one. I forgot about him."

"Caboose!" shouted Ruby, but unfortunately for her, he didn't hear he

* * *

**POV change: Caboose**

For about a year, Michael J Caboose had been the only remaining member of Blue Team. Church was sort of dead, and Tucker was nowhere to be found. But that didn't stop him from being childish. Ever since being allowed to live in Valhalla, Caboose began secretly working on a project that he kept to himself. But first, he had to go get some parts from the crashed ship. As he was about to leave the base, he noticed a bright light that engulfed the canyon. Caboose then looked up, as he had mistaken it for the sun.

"Neat." he said

The blue soldier then made his way happily to the crashed ship. After picking up some parts, he noticed that Red team was nearby, curious he decided to strike up a conversation with them.

"... do you want me to help you subtract one from five? I know that's hard for you." Grif said to his maroon companion.

"Shut up." replied Simmons

"Hey guys." said Caboose

Both Grif and Simmons turn around to see the blue soldier standing right behind him.

"What are doing here?" asked Simmons

"Just getting parts from the crashed ship, what are you guys up to?" he replied

"We're deciding whether or not kill you, and wipe out your team forever." Grif said casually

"Oh, that sounds tough...do I get a vote?" said Caboose

"Wha- no! Go back to your base, stop wandering around during your defeat!" Simmons threatened

"Okay bye." replied Caboose in his usual happy tone

"And what are you working on?" asked Simmons as Caboose ran off

"Still not telling you!" he replied

As Caboose ran off, Sarge returned from the hill, he had been on a call their Command to get some information on defeating the Blues.

"Hello? Hello! They hung up on me!" he said

"What happened?" asked Simmons

"Command said they know nothing about the Blues, no records at all." Sarge replied

Simmons the remembered something, "Huh? Oh. We deleted it remember, from Command's database."

"We did?" muttered Sarge, "We did! I remember now. Boy, we just 'Yang'd there."

Grif and Simmons froze at what Sarge just said.

"Uh, Sarge is something wrong?" Grif asked

"What do mean, dirtbag? Sarge replied

"You've been acting weird." said Simmons

"No I haven't."

"Sarge spill it!" the two hissed

"Alright fine, don't get your pansies in a bunch. It's been over two years and we've heard nothing from Team RWBY."

The two soldiers had to agree with Sarge on this one. It had over two years since they seen the four teens. They actually remembered the day when Command questioned them on the appearance of Team RWBY in Blood Gulch. Instead of telling them the truth, they said that it was a teleporter malfunction. Surprisingly, Command bought it, and immediately left. Despite this, they were still worried, Sarge saw them as "honorary members" of Red Team, Simmons just liked having them around, while Grif wished that Yang was with them so they can pull a few pranks on their friends.

"Don't worry Sarge, I'm sure they're alright." said Simmons

"Are you sure?" asked Sarge

"Hell yeah. In fact, if they were here right now, I'm pretty sure they say-"

"Yo! How are things Yanging!" a voice said

"Wow Simmons! That was nice Yang impression. Have you been practicing?" asked Grif

"Uh, guys that wasn't me." said Simmons

Red Team froze. They only knew one other person who would say that. Slowly, they turned around, and came face to face with Team RWBY. Next to them was another group of kids.

"Holy shit." Grif replied, smiling under his helmet.


	3. Free Refills & Reunions

**Chapter 3: Free Refills, and Reunion**

**Outpost: 17-B, Valhalla, 2554**

**POV: Red Team, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Red Team runs into some old friends from the past. Caboose is visited by a stranger.

* * *

Red Team stood shocked. Trying to process what they were seeing. How did they get get back? Why are they back? And who are the other four? It wasn't long until Sarge finally spoke up.

"You?! What in Sam Hill are you guys doing here!?" Sarge asked Team RWBY.

"These dolts couldn't stop thinking about you idiots, so they had me construct a teleporter to get here." Weiss muttered pointing to her teammates.

"Nice to see you too Ice Queen." Grif said sarcastically. Nora started laughing, along with Yang.

"Hey! That's what we call her!" cried Nora, "Huh, small world."

"You mean small...dimension?" Simmons noted, "Universe? Multiverse?

"Lets just say small world and leave it at that." Sarge said

"Agreed." replied Blake. Red Team then drew their attention to Team JNPR.

"I believe introductions are in order, the names Sarge, leader of Red Team. Any friend of Team RWBY, is a friend of mine." Sarge stated, then turned to his maroon companion.

"I'm Private Dick Simmons, please to meet you." Nora started to giggle at his name, and was hit in the head by Ren. Jaune then started to speak.

"Why is your-", he was cut off by Simmons.

"It's short for Richard." Simmons replied

"Oh. Sorry about that." Said Nora.

"I'm Grif, sup?" Grif said nonchalant. Yang approached Grif, and the two fist-bumped.

"I'm gonna guess you two are partners in crime?" Pyrrha asked

"Guilty as charged." both replied. Jaune then stepped forward.

"Well then, I'm Jaune.

"Pyrrha"

"NORA!"

"Lie Ren"

"They are Team JNPR. They're like a sister team to us." Ruby happily announced.

"Sooo. What are you guys up too?" asked Yang

"We're trying to find a way the exterminate the Blues." Sarge said, pointing over to Blue Base.

"I see," said Ren, "why exactly?"

"Duh, we're Red, they're Blue. We're fighting each other."

"Actually, I meant by why are you here?" Yang interrupted

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't?" replied Grif

"No, I meant HERE, and not in Blood Gulch."

"Oh right," replied Sarge, "you want the long version, or the short version?"

"I will take the easy version please!" said Nora

"Can I get long version, but can ya tell it in 19 parts?" asked Ruby

* * *

**POV Change: Red Base**

Red Team took Teams RWBY and JNPR back to their base where they told them the story of how they broke into Freelancer Command, met Agent Washington, their encounter with the Meta, and the revelation of Church being an AI. After what felt like hours, Weiss finally spoke up.

"Well...that was some story."

"Yeah, it was crazy. The Meta threw our fucking car at us." Grif agreed

"Yeah...we still have payments left on that jeep." Sarge added

"So is Church…" Ruby said, trailing off

"Yes, he is...sorta." Simmons replied

"What do you mean sorta?" asked Ren

"Well, you see," Simmons spoke, "Project Freelancer was designed specifically to pair skilled soldiers with experimental AI. Unfortunately, the Director could only get his hands on one, that being Church, so he decided to do the next best thing: harvest AI fragments from him by torturing him."

"TORTURE!? THEY TORTURED CHURCH!?" Ruby yelled

"Yep, they harvested dozens of fragments based off of him, but Washington destroyed all of them with an E.M.P."

"You mean an emp." Grif said

"No you fatass! It's pronounced E.M.P."

"Yeah, which spells emp." Nora chimed in

"Anyways, Washington destroyed them, except for one."

"Who?" asked Pyrrha

"Epsilon. According to Washington, he carried Church's memories. We saved him, and handed him over to the UNSC. In exchange, we got these new bases."

RWBY and JNPR stood silent for a while, trying to process what they heard. Church was technically dead. They failed at helping their friends.

"We're sorry we didn't come back so soon," said Blake, who then looked at Weiss, "...well not all of us."

"Hey!" shouted Weiss. Sarge then turned his attention to Grif and Simmons.

"Anywho, men I believe it is are best opinion of abandoning our current mission."

"Great idea sir!" replied Simmons, "I was beginning to realize there was no point in psychological warfare."

"Which is why I have instituted a new plan: attack the blues."

"Uh Sarge, you do know there is only one blue soldier over there, right?" asked Grif

"Oh right! What was his name again?" asked Ren

"Caboose." answered Blake

"Yeah, he's been working on something. Anytime we try and spy on him he just keeps shooing us away." said Simmons

"He just shooed you away!?" shouted Weiss, "He's an idiot!"

"Yeah, an idiot who's has his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle AT ALL TIMES!" shouted Grif

"Makes sense." agreed Yang

"Moving on, lets go attack the blue, and see what he's doing. Thats a win win." Sarge stated,

"Somebody go wake up Donut!"

"Wait. Donut is here?" asked Blake

"Who's Donut?" asked Ren

"He's another member of our team. He's been sleeping outside for the past 6 hours." answered Simmons. Just then Grif, who was checking on Donut, comes back inside.

"Hey guys, hate to burst your bubble, but Donut is missing." stated Grif

"What!? Missing!? Goddammit Simmons, one of your jobs is to watch over him!" Sarge scolded

"Oh and four of your friends are missing as well." Everyone turned around to see that Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang are missing as well.

"Well shit." muttered Simmons

"Lopez!" shouted Sarge

"Who's Lopez?" asked Nora. Just then another soldier came into the base, he was wearing brown armor similar to the Reds. He carried a battle rifle, and had a pistol strapped to his thigh.

"{Yes, Sarge?}" asked Lopez

"That's Lopez? asked Ren, "What's up with his voice?"

"He's a robot Sarge created, and he speaks a language called spanish. Lopez, this is Ren and Nora."

"{Hello}" said Lopez

"Hello"

"HI THERE!"

"Hey Lopez." Blake said in a cool tone

"{Oh look, it's the Ice Queen, and her quiet friend.}" Lopez muttered

"Lopez, have you seen Donut by any chance? As well as Ruby, Yang, and two other kids?" asked Sarge

"{Yes, I have. They were making their way toward Blue Base.}" Lopez answered unamused.

"Thanks Lopez! Now get back to working on the jeep!" Sarge order

"{Ok, whatever moron.}" Lopez said as he left through the back of the base. While Red Team, and the four huntsmen made their way towards Blue Base.

* * *

**POV Change: Caboose**

Caboose was currently talking, out loud, and what appears to himself. On the floor, in front of him was a large storage unit. As Caboose continued to talk, the unit began to make strange noises.

"...so then we had to stop O'Malley at an evil fortress and-wait! Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? asked Caboose, who was unaware that a soldier in pink armor was right behind him.

"Donut! I asked you a question!"


	4. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 4: Visiting Hours**

**POV: Caboose, and Donut**

**Outpost: 17-B "Valhalla" 2554**

* * *

**Premise: **Caboose engages in a battle of wits with Sarge. Nora just wants pancakes.

* * *

"Muffin Man!" cried Caboose as he stared at Donut.

"C-Caboose." Donut said weakly, "I have a message for Church. W-Where is he?"

"Hey are you okay?" asked Caboose, realizing that Donut looked exhausted.

"Just a little weak." replied Donut, "Where's Church?"

This was a little surprising for Caboose to hear. He had never thought a Red soldier would want to talk to Church. Which caused him to remember what happened to him during the raid on Project Freelancer.

"Church? Um...he's not here right now."

"Where is he?" Donut asked again

"Uh, he's um, he..that's kind of, uh, um… it turns out he's really a computer program based on some guy who ran the Freelancer project and he went with Agent Washington, he's a Freelancer who destroyed all the AIs that were all left...Well almost all." Caboose replied rather quickly. However, Donut remained silent for a minute before finally speaking.

"...How long was I asleep?" he asked

"Not that long." Caboose replied. Just then, Donut walked up to him, almost out of breath.

"Listen...I don't know how long...I can stay awake, I need to give someone, on Blue Team, a message...I promised." said Donut

"You can give it to me." Caboose said to the pink soldier.

Donut began to speak again, "Tuck-"

"Tuck! You want me to tuck?" said Caboose, rather confused

"Tucker…" said Donut faintly

Caboose froze upon hearing Tucker's name. He hadn't seen him in over two years.

"Tucker?" Caboose said surprised

"He needs...help. Find him...It's in… the sand…" Donut said as he passed out on the floor, leaving a very confused blue soldier staring at him.

"It's in this and...this and what? Donut, this and what!? Your pocket? Tucker's in your pocket?...I remember him being a lot bigger." said Caboose, "Tucker are you in there!?" Just then he heard a voice.

"Hellooo!" cried a young voice

"Tucker! Is that you? Why did you shrink? And why are you talking like the floor?" asked Caboose

"Hello?" said another voice, but this one sounded more like a boys voice.

"Hello!" cried Caboose, "Yes I can hear you!"

"Then get outside!" said the young voice

"Outside? Oh… man sometimes I'm really dumb." said Caboose realizing where the voices were coming from. Caboose walked out of Blue Base, assuming he was going to find Red Team outside. Instead he came face to face with four kids. Two of them he instantly recognized, but the other two he didn't. One of them was a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and carried a sword on his hip. He wore white knight armor that only covered his upper body and shoulders. The other one was a girl with red hair as bright as Sarge's armor, she had green eyes and dressed in bronze armor that covered her legs and body. She also carried a javelin and shield on her back.

"Hi Caboose!" said Ruby. The blue soldier thought of only one thing to say.

"Neat."

* * *

**POV Change: Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha**

_Moments earlier…_

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha followed Donut towards Blue Base. By the time the four got to the middle of the canyon, Donut was already on the other side. As they approached the base, they could hear someone falling to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Pyrrha

"I don't know, maybe we should see if Caboose is inside." said Yang, just then, Ruby decided to try something.

"Hellooo." she shouted. Yang glared at her sister, but luckily someone did answer.

"Tucker! Is that you? Why did you shrink? And why are you talking like the floor?" said a voice. Ruby, and Yang knew exactly who it was. Jaune and Pyrrha on the other hand didn't.

"Hello?" Jaune yelled into Blue Base

"Hello!" cried the voice, "yes I can hear you!"

"Then get outside!" said Ruby. A few seconds later, a figure emerged from the based. It was the blue soldier they encountered from before.

"Hi Caboose." said Ruby

"Neat." said Caboose. Ruby and Yang smiled, while Jaune and Pyrrha stood silent. Caboose was tall, almost as tall as Yatsuhashi, the tallest kid at Beacon. He looked rather strong, and well built. His bright blue armor made Pyrrha blush, as it reminded her of Jaune eyes.

"Ruby! Yang! I can't believe it's you!" cried Caboose as he hugged both of them. "Are Blake, and the mean lady here as well? And who are those two?" he asked pointing to Jaune, and Pyrrha, who were trying hard not to laugh at Caboose's stupidity.

"This is Jaune, and Pyrrha." said Ruby

"So. You're Caboose?" asked Pyrrha

"Yeah, I like me." he replied. Just then, Red Team, Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora showed up.

"Hey Caboose." said Blake in her cool tone

"Hello Blake!" Caboose shouted "And uh...White was it?"

"Its Weiss" Weiss groaned

"Oh right, the Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" shouted the heiress. Everyone was trying not to laugh, but they couldn't help it. Ren then stepped forward.

"Anyway, I'm Ren, and this is-"

"I'M NORA!" Nora shouted

"Hello! I'm Caboose!" said the blue soldier

"Hey Blue! What are you up to?" asked Sarge

Caboose then turned to the Reds. "Hey guys great to see you. Wait, unless you are here to blow me up. Then not so great." he said, as he slowly raised his assault rifle.

"Oh no." Ruby muttered

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune

"Lets just say, despite them being friendly, they're still technically at a 'war'." she replied

"Actually we lost something." said Sarge, still talking to Caboose.

"Is it the keys to your base again? Don't bother, it's easy to break in cause… there are no doors."

"He has a point." said Yang, as they realized there were no doors on the entrances to the bases.

"No, its something else." said Sarge

"Can you describe it?" asked Caboose

"Yeah, its pink." said Grif

"Its annoying." added Simmons

"And it's got a spring in its step." added Sarge

"Oh, and it's missing!" said Nora

"Oh. You mean Donut." said Caboose, "He's in my base, he'll be staying with me for a while."

"You captured him!?" cried Sarge

"You did what?" Pyrrha said to the blue soldier.

"No, he's resting comfortably." said Caboose

"Oooo, that sounds ominous, don't back down now Sarge." whispered Grif

"Give him back!" shouted the red sergeant

"Ooh, this is where the fun begins." Yang muttered to JNPR.

"Don't encourage them." said Blake

"I can't. You see, there's something he needed to tell me. I'll send him home after that." replied Caboose

"Squeezing him for information eh?" said Sarge

"Sarge, I don't think that he's-" Simmons was about to speak but was cut off.

"Hey. Nobody is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and-" Caboose was then cut off by Sarge.

"Torture!? You unholy fiend. He won't give you any info! He'll die before he reveals anything!" Sarge then turned to the door of Blue Base and began shouting inside. "Hear that Donut? You'll die before you talk! We all know that, keep up the good work!" he said

"Actually, he told me the beginning." said Caboose

"He told you about our secret new vehicle! Donut, you idiot!" shouted Sarge

"Sarge, you dolt! He doesn't know!" said Weiss

"He told me about 'this and'." Caboose explained

"That, and our secret new holographic chamber!? Donut, put a lid on it!"

"Sarge!" said Simmons, "Hey Ren, I'm gonna go sleep under a tree. Wake me up when the brain summit is over."

"Uh...ok." he replied, not wanting to get into the argument.

"Are you kidding. I wish this could go on all day!" said Grif

"Hey Sarge! Maybe there's a ransom." Yang chimed in

"Good thinking Yang!" Sarge agreed, "What is it you want Blue?"

"What do I want? asked Caboose, "Do you have any cookies?"

"Yes! Cookies! I want some!" shouted Ruby

But Sarge wasn't buying it one bit. "Your demands. You have to give us your demands!"

"I demand cookies!" cried Caboose

"And pancakes!" added Nora

"No Nora not now." said Ren

"Fine."

"Now your just toying with us." said Sarge, "Your trickery show no bounds!"

"Yeah!" Grif added

This was enough to agitate Caboose. "Well at least I don't go around. Knocking on people's non-doors, and promising them them cookies...And then not giving them cookies!" he yelled as he ran back inside Blue Base. "I'm leaving!"

"Great job Sarge!" yelled Weiss, "You made Caboose mad!"

"Listen Ice Queen." said Simmons, "When you know Caboose for as long as I know, you will know when is mad." He then shuddered at a memory that was resurfacing in his mind.

"Wait!" Sarge shouted into the base. Then Grif spoke up.

"Hm. It seems negotiations have broken down. Shall we call in a nuke strike?" he asked

"Negative." replied Sarge, "We have a man in there. Well you know...Donut."

The three soldiers began walking back to Red base. Until the huntsmen spoke up.

"Hey Sarge. What about Donut?" asked Jaune

"Don't worry, we're heading back to base to formulate a rescue op. You kids can help us if you like." replied Sarge

"Well we came to help you guys with with Wyoming in Blood Gulch. Not play war." said Weiss

"Well you kids are late." said Grif, "Blood Gulch was 2 years ago. You've missed it, and we've moved on. No Church, no Tex, no fucking O'Malley, no evil Grimm, just standing around talking. Which is what we were meant to to do. We haven't been on another mission, or big adventure in over a year."

"Well...maybe a new adventure is about to start." said Nora

"Perhaps." Sarge spoke, "Now come on, let's plan a rescue op. We'll show you our new holographic simulation chamber as well."

"Ok! Let's go!" said Ruby, and the eight huntsmen followed the Reds back to base.


	5. One New Message

**Chapter 5: One New Message**

**Outpost 17-B, Valhalla, Red Base 2554**

**POV: Red Team, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Sarge gives the huntsmen a tour of Red Base. Caboose's new project gets and upgrade.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR followed the Reds into a elevator inside Red Base. Sarge pushed the only button in the elevator that read something in spanish. Implying that Lopez was the one who built it. The door then closed and began its descent. A few seconds later, it opened into a hallway. The large group turned the corner into a massive room. The room was huge, almost big enough to fit the Beacon cafeteria inside. To the side was a ramp that led to the ground, the floor was covered with a holographic grid.

"Whoa." said Ruby, breaking silence of the huntsmen. But Weiss was unimpressed.

"So your telling us, that you created a simulation room. Capable of creating real life holographic objects. But couldn't get across a canyon just to steal a flag." she said

"Actually Lopez was the one who made this." said Simmons, "Also, we did manage to steal the flag. So you know, suck it Blue."

"So why did you make this?" asked Blake

"Well I came up with a new design for a new weapon for the jeep. So I had Lopez construct this room to test the final schematics. Now check it." said Sarge. He then pushed a few buttons on a console and the grid on the floor projected a jeep, some barrels, and a radio antenna.

"Ok. Now that was pretty cool." said Jaune

"Thank you."

"Wait." Pyrrha spoke, "Why not just make the car itself Sarge?"

"Lopez is building it right now. But sometimes you just gotta go for style points. Hoorah."

"So, what else can it make?" asked Ren

"It can create holographic enemies as well. Here I'll show you." Sarge pushed another button on the console, and a holographic figure of Grif appeared in front of the huntsmen. It looked exactly like him. The only difference, was that it was colored a lighter shade of orange to differ itself with the real Grif.

"Hello. I am literally the worst program ever made." it said in a happy tone.

Yang and Nora began to laugh, as they realized Sarge programmed the Holo-Grif to act stupid in his image.

"Looks like someone still hasn't used Google Chrome." Simmons groaned.

"I even installed holographic simulations of Grimm." said Sarge

The huntsmen froze when they heard what he said. "Are you sure that's safe Sarge?" asked Blake

"Yes it is, I'll show you right now." Just then, a Ursa Major appeared in the room. Ruby drew Crescent Rose into it's scythe form. However, the creature didn't move.

"Why isn't it attacking us?" asked Pyrrha

"I haven't ordered it to engage us." replied Sarge, as he pushed a button, and the Ursa disappeared. "Come on let's head back up." The group returned to the surface, and exited the base's rear entrance. Where they were surprised to find Donut standing their talking with Lopez.

"Eggs Benedict Arnold Palmer! Donut your back! You look fine!" said Sarge, as he noticed the pink soldier.

"Oh hey Sarge! I am, and I did switch to a new armor polish. Glad you noticed!"

"No." replied Sarge, "I meant your okay. Oh, and uh while you were dehydrated, and over at Blue Base, some guests have arrived." He then points to Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey Donut." said Ruby, who slightly waves at him.

"Hey guys long time no see. I see you brought some friends along. The name's Franklin D. Donut."

Jaune then spoke. "I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

"Alright, now that introductions are complete." said Sarge, "I need you Donut to tell me everything you know while you were at Blue Base. Let's get you debriefed!"

"That sounds like fun." replied Donut, "Boy, things have _really _changed around here."

"Thats not what I meant!" shouted Sarge. Teams RWBY and JNPR were left with Grif and Simmons, and were still confused at the pink soldier's innuendo.

"What was that about?" asked Ren

"Oh right. Donut is well...lets just say he's fabulous, and leave it at that." replied Simmons

Blake then noticed one of the crates nearby started to move...on its own. "Hey Pyrrha, your not using your semblance on that crate over their are you?" she asked

"No." replied the Spartan, "But that is strange."

The crate moved past Sarge, who was still talking to Donut, and toward the back door of base. Once there, it stopped, and Caboose emerged from behind it. In his hands was a strange purple object. He then ventured into Red Base.

"What are you up to Caboose?" Ruby asked herself

"Let's go see what he's up to." said Yang

"Agreed."

Teams RWBY and JNPR began towards the door when Sarge stopped them.

"Hey where are you kids going?" he asked

Nora thought up a quick lie. "Oh, we were just wondering if we could check out your hologram chamber again. We promise not to break anything."

"Very well go on." replied the red soldier. The huntsmen walked into the base, and down the hallway leading to the elevator to the hologram chamber. Where they found Caboose waiting for the door to open.

"Hey Caboose, what are you doing?" asked Blake

Caboose turned around suddenly, "Ah! Bad kitty! Go away! Shoo! All of you!" he said, trying to brush them off. But the huntsmen didn't budge.

"Uh Caboose?" said Ren, rather confused at the soldier's sudden change in attitude.

"Go away! I'm busy! Also don't tell Red Sergeant or Griff that I'm borrowing their hologram chamber."

"Come on Caboose. Whats wrong?" asked Ruby

The soldier looked at them, and realized that getting them to leave wasn't gonna work. "Donut told me about the Reds new simulation room, so I thought it would help me with my 'super best friend' project." he explained

"I'm sorry." said Weiss, "Super best friend project?" the huntsmen were confused at what he just said.

"Oh I'm using parts from the crashed ship, and Tex's robot body to build a better body for Epsilon." said Caboose

"Wait." said Jaune, remembering that name. "Epsilon, the AI you and the Reds were supposed to turn over in exchange for your freedom and new base?"

"Yes."

"YOU KEPT IT!?" screamed Weiss, "YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Weiss tried to grab the unit out of Caboose's hands. But as she tries to, the blue soldier hauls off and sucker-punches her in the side, and sends her flying all the way to the end of the hallway. He then takes Myrtenaster, which he got before punching Weiss, and points it at the huntsmen, while also pulling out his assault rifle.

"Whoa whoa! Stay calm Caboose." said Ruby, as she and the others reached for their respected weapons.

"Washington told me not to give it to them." Caboose explained, "I know that Epsilon has Church's memories. So I just have to build him a new body, and bring him back. Please just let me do this." he said

The huntsmen thought for a moment, and finally came to a decision.

"Alright." said Yang, "But we want to come with you. This is why we came after all."

"Okay! Lets go!" Caboose said happily, as they all headed into the elevator. The group then reach the hologram chamber, and travelled to main floor.

"Nothing hear?" said Caboose, "This room is boring, boring, boring, boring, boring…" He was trying to mimic an echo in the room. Just then the Epsilon unit began to make a funny noise.

"What's up with that thing?" asked Pyrrha

"Epsilon sush!" said Caboose, who was yelling at the memory unit. But the thing still kept making a noise. "Epsilon, seriously stop it!"

Suddenly, the unit unfolded itself into a triangular platform. A green light began to glow from it. Slowly, Caboose approached the unit, while RWBY and JNPR followed slowly, as they were trying to process what just happened. An image appeared from the unit, in the form of a man in green armor, similar to Caboose's.

"It's you!" Caboose shouted to the holographic soldier.

"Hello Caboose." It said, "It's seems fitting to say that it's good to see you again. Although, technically that is untrue."

"Caboose?" said Blake worriedly, "Who or what is that?"

"This is Delta. He's an AI fragment from a bigger AI that was Church. I thought he was gone. I thought he was erased...in the electronic...thing..whose name some people have trouble remembering." replied Caboose, who began to trail off in his sentence due to his stupidity.

"Actually," Delta began, "this is not Delta. We simply thought you would be most comfortable to speaking to Delta."

"We?" asked Ren

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nora added

"Yes, Epsilon strongly remembers all the other AI fragments. When Alpha went insane, Epsilon carried the burden of those memories." Delta explained, "We can appear as anyone from our memories, in this case, Delta. Who, from Caboose's stories, was a trusted source of information. Therefore, we thought it best to take his likeness for this conversation."

"Oh. That makes sense." agreed Caboose. "Oh I almost forgot! Delta, these are my friends. They call themselves Team-"

"RWBY. Yes, I am aware of who they are. All except for those four, and the one with white hair." Epsilon-Delta replied, as he pointed to Team JNPR, and Weiss

"Wait, how do you know us? We never met you before?" asked Yang

"Caboose has been telling me stories of the Alpha's past. Particularly of the Alpha's time as a simulation trooper in Blood Gulch. Including you people. Afterwords, Epsilon's memories of that time returned."

"And how do you not know me?" asked Weiss, "I was with them."

"Oh right. You see I never really like Weiss, because she seems mean, so I left her out of most of the stories." said Caboose, "But Epsilon will recover the memories of you eventually."

"Dang." said Yang, "You just got rejected by Caboose, Weiss." Everyone started to snicker slightly, making Weiss a little annoyed.

"Don't be pests." she said

Epsilon-Delta began to speak to Caboose again. "We regret that will not be able to appear or communicate with you outside of this room. So you must listen carefully Caboose." Delta waited for a response from the Blue soldier, but he just stood still and stared at the hologram.

"Caboose?" asked Pyrrha, puzzled on why he hasn't answered yet.

"Caboose are you-"

"I am listening carefully." he replied. Meaning that he was just being silent to hear what Delta had to say.

"Alright," Delta began, "it can be hard to tell. Caboose, we need you to find a way to help us. Washington said, that when Epsilon was recovered, it's memories could be used to hurt the people who tortured Alpha."

"Ok!"

"Washington will not trust us, and are recent attempts at building a new body have failed."

"We had a fire!" shouted Caboose

"Wait what?" Blake spoke up

"We remember that Caboose. Your friend from Red Team described the location of a strange energy source." Delta explained

"Oh! That's where Tucker is!" Caboose added

"Wait? Tucker? I thought he was dead?" said Weiss

"Who's Tucker?" asked Jaune

"We'll explain later." said Yang

Delta began to speak again. "We don't have many memories of him as well."

"I never really liked Tucker. So, just like Weiss, I left him out of most of the stories." said Caboose

"Wow. You better not have left out me Caboose." Yang said, jokingly.

"So what was Tucker doing their?" Ruby asked Delta

"The Freelancer Project found a location of intense energy. So a scenario team was sent to investigate the area. But they left without doing anything."

"They sound dumb. Am I right?" said Caboose

"Hey. If Tucker was part of the mission. I agree with you." replied Weiss

"Indeed." said Delta, "This sounds like the location of the energy source. Caboose, you should go their and investigate. We explain more when the time is right."

"Ok I can help you with that." said Caboose, "Even if it helps Tucker to." he groaned

"Wait, Delta, are you giving Caboose a mission?" asked Weiss

"Affirmative. Is that problem Ms. Schnee?"

"Well yeah. Why Caboose of all people? He's as sharp as a bowling ball."

"Uh, bowling balls aren't sharp. They're round and smooth." Caboose spoke up

"Shut up!" the heiress hissed

"Have you not heard of his last mission with Agent Washington?"

"Oh we heard about it! The Reds told us!" said Nora

"Well, during the mission. Washington gave Caboose the original Delta AI, that being me. Later, we were attacked by the Meta. Caboose defended me, willing to risk his life. I put a lot of trust in him. He will not fail."

"That actually seems a lot like Caboose." Ruby agreed

"Thank you Ms. Rose. We have to go now. Someone is coming. Remember Caboose: Memory is the key..." The unit then folded itself back into place and the green light disappeared.

"What? I thought we were done with that part." said Caboose

"What did Delta mean by, 'Memory is the key'?" asked Blake

Just then, all of Red Team minus Lopez came running into the chamber. Caboose then picked up the Epsilon unit and put it on his back. "Here they are! I told you idiots they were down here!" shouted Sarge

"See. I told I didn't move your favorite crate." Simmons groaned

"Alright Simmons. I said I believed ya."

"I don't know why you like that stupid thing anyway."

Red Team began to approach the huntsmen until they noticed Caboose standing there. Sarge then pulled out his shotgun, but didn't aim it.

"Hey Blue! What do ya think your doing down? You better not have messed up our stuff!"

"Messed up what? Everything down here is fake." said Grif

Caboose then spoke up. "Nothing, I was just about to leave anyway. I have to go pack."

"See," Grif began, "problem avoid- Wait? Your leaving leaving?"

Nora then spoke, "Yeah! Caboose got a mission from-" but she was cut off by Caboose who gently patted her shoulder, indicating that he didn't want the Reds to know about Epsilon.

"Uh, actually I need to find my friend Tucker." he said

"The guy in the desert?" replied Donut, "Awesome!"

"But then there would be no Blues hear. Which means that Command will send-" said Grif until Caboose cut off.

"Actually, I'm gonna find Tucker, and bring him back. The there will be two Blues! Plenty for you to fight!"

"Why don't I have confidence in this mission." Grif groaned

"You and me both." Weiss added

"Don't worry! I have faith in Caboose!" Ruby announced

"Of course of all people you do." said Jaune jokingly

"Yeah its sounds super dangerous but I'm sure I can manage." Caboose began saying, "I've done dangerous before and I've always...come out...fine both physically and…" Caboose then stopped talking. Making everyone look confused at him.

"Uh, Caboose?" asked Ren

"Mentally!" the blue soldier finished

"Yeah, this not gonna work." Grif announced. He then turned to his fellow soldiers. "Hey Sarge? Permission to go on the Blues stupid mission?" This comment surprised everyone.

"What?" everyone shouted

"Don't you see. If he dies on this mission, and let's be honest. _When _he dies on this mission. That means the Blues won't be in Command's records yet."

"Well that's not good." said Sarge, who for the first time, was agreeing with Grif.

"That's terrible! It's like he doesn't even exist!" Ruby added humorously

"But if I help him pull this off." Grif continued, "Then Command might notice them, and put them back in!"

"Excellent point Grif!" Sarge agreed

"No. It isn't." said Simmons, "Why aren't you guys in on this?" he then asked RWBY and JNPR.

"Oh we are. Just trying to figure out Caboose's plan." said Blake

"I don't think Caboose has a plan Blake." Jaune chimed

"Have some faith Jaune." said Pyrrha, who put her hand on her partner's shoulder. Yang noticed, and smirked while wiggling her eyebrows at them. Receiving a death glare from the Champion.

"Permission: Granted!" Sarge replied, still talking to Grif.

"Uh, you never actually said that to me before. That means yes right?"

"Yes it does! And I coming with you!"

"What!?" Everyone said in at the same time

"Simmons how 'bout you?" asked Sarge

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and provide logistical support sir." he replied

"Sounds good. Let's get a move on! We'll either restore the Blues or will fail and won't get to watch ya die! It's a lose lose!"

"Sounds perfect!" said Caboose, and he and Sarge left the chamber to prepare for their departure.

"Wait! You mean Simmons gets to stay here and relax at the base, while I go on a dangerous mission?!" shouted Grif, as he just realized what he got himself into.

"That's right. Enjoy the frontlines Private Kiss-ass. Me and Private Donut will be hanging out here."

"Awe man. This is going to be great! It'll be like a sleepover, and we can decorate. I'll go get my wallpaper book. Simmons, you think about paint colors." replied Donut as he happily left the chamber.

"Aw man. I hate my life already." the two soldiers replied

"You two feel proud of yourself?" Yang asked

"Nope. Not really." replied Grif


	6. Bon Voyage

**Chapter 6: Bon Voyage**

**Outpost 17-B, Valhalla 2554**

**POV: Red Team, Caboose, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Caboose hires the Reds to help him find Tucker. Simmons doesn't give a fuck.

* * *

After packing what they needed for their mission. Everyone met outside of Red Base near the coastline of Valhalla. RWBY and JNPR were also splitting up to go with Caboose to help in recovering Epsilon. Ruby, Jaune, Blake, and Yang were going with Caboose, Sarge, and Grif. While Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were staying at Valhalla with Simmons, Donut, and Lopez. Jaune was going on the mission because they needed a good tactician, which made Pyrrha upset, Ruby was going because she wanted to, Blake wanted to do something and not stay at Valhalla, and Yang wanted to keep an eye on Ruby. Weiss didn't want to go because she didn't want to see Tucker. While Ren was staying in Valhalla to watch Nora.

"Now get these water cans cleaned up while were gone Simmons." Sarge said as he was packing the Warthog. "How much water did you need to drink Donut?"

"I was in a desert! Don't judge me!" replied the Lightish-Red soldier

"Maybe we should learn from that and bring some water ourselfs." Grif recommended

"Nonsense! It'll just slow us down!" Sarge remarked

"Slow us down more than dehydration?" Jaune asked confused

"Or death by dehydration?" Grif added

"I don't know smartass. Let's say we try. I'll kill ya, then dry you out. Who wants Grif-jerky?"

"That's disgusting." said Weiss

"No thanks I already had donuts for breakfast." replied Caboose

"Wait what?" said Grif, who thought that Donut made beef-jerky out of him.

"Alright, let's get going! You kids ready?" Sarge asked four huntsmen

"All set!" said Ruby, as she loaded some dust rounds into her scythe.

"Hey Jaune? Can I speak to you for second?" Pyrrha asked

"Oh, sure." he replied

"I'm all set!" Caboose replied to Sarge

"Where's your stuff Caboose?" Blake asked, as she noticed that the soldier didn't have any bags with him. All he had was the Epsilon unit, which he was still hiding from the Reds.

"Oh I only carry a washcloth and six toothbrushes." Caboose replied casually

"I'm gonna assume that makes sense to you." said Yang

"Yeah it does."

"Yeah we thought so." Grif added

"Grif! Why did you pack so much?" Sarge asked as he noticed a dozen crates behind the Warthog.

"Me? I only did one duffle Sarge." he replied as he held up a single duffle bag.

"Well then what are all those cases over here?" asked Nora

"Those are mine!" said Donut

"Donut? Your going with them?" Ren asked rather surprised

"No." replied Donut, "But I wasn't gonna let you guys have all the packing fun to yourselves. That's the best part of going on vacation! I mean besides Airport Securities full cavity s-"

"Time to go!" Grif shouted, as he cut off the rest of Donut sentence.

"Now Lopez. I want you to take good care of Simmons and Donut while we're gone!" Sarge ordered the spanish robot.

"[Me?]" Lopez asked, quite surprised.

"Feed them everyday!" said Sarge

"[Do they eat Unleaded? Or Super Unleaded?]" Lopez asked jokingly

"And make sure to let them out in the yard every now and then."

"I love yard time!" said Donut

"Goodbye!" Simmon shouted

"What about us?" asked Weiss, wondering what she, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were supposed to do.

"I'm not sure." replied Grif, "You can use the hologram chamber to train, or help out with Lopez on a new vehicle that he's been working on."

"Eh. That works."

"Hey, where's Jaune?" asked Blake

"He's over there." Sarge said as he pointed over to the top of Red Base. Where they saw Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Who's your money on this time? Nora asked Yang

"Her." she replied, referring to Pyrrha

"You always pick her." she groaned

"Well she's always had him dialed up."

* * *

**POV Change: Jaune and Pyrrha**

"Now Jaune remember what I taught you." Pyrrha said to her partner

"Yes I know. Stand straight, keep you grip tight. I get it." he replied, referring to his fighting skills

"Good." she said, and the two returned to the group.

"You ready Jaune?" Ruby asked

"Yep. Let's get going!"

"Don't worry Pyrrha! Vomit-boy will be back in one piece." Yang teased. Pyrrha blushed, which caused Grif to chuckle slightly, along with Simmons.

"Hey Sarge? How are we gonna get to Tucker if there's no room in the jeep?" asked Blake. Everyone then turned to realize that the warthog had room for only three passengers. The driver, passenger, and one to man the turret.

"I've got us covered." said Sarge. He pulled out a small remote, and pushed a button on it. Instantly, four additional seats appeared. In between the turret, and the driver and passenger.

"Nice!" said Yang

"I had Lopez install this while we were packing." Sarge explained, "Now men, if I don't make it back from the mission. Bury me and Grif as far apart as possible."

"What makes you think I'll be dead?" Grif asked. Sarge then turned around to face Grif, and just stared at him.

"Never mind." he groaned as he realized what Sarge was thinking of doing to him while on the mission. He then jumped into the driver seat of the Warthog, and turned on the radio, which started to play the jeep's only mexican song.

"All aboard!" Sarge shouted as he climbed into the front passenger seat. Jaune and Ruby behind them, and Blake and Yang behind them. Caboose manned the Warthog's turret.

"Hey be careful with the new gun. It hasn't passed any real-world testing yet." Sarge said when Caboose climbed on the back.

"It hasn't passed any fake-world testing!" Simmons shouted, "It's passed ZERO tests!"

"Which means the enemy can't possibly know about it Simmons."

"Yeah...right." Weiss groaned

"We'll be back as soon as we help the Blue. Then we'll kill him."

"Guys, I really appreciate this." said Caboose

"Aw. Your welcome Caboose!" Ruby replied

"See you guys soon!" said Jaune as the Warthog began to move.

"Try not to get into any trouble!" Sarge added

The Warthog then drove straight into the lake and underwater. Leaving everyone at the base.

"Good luck!" Donut shouted

"Did they just drive into the water?" Ren asked rather puzzled

"Yeah, but they'll be fine. I know of it." said Donut

Simmons then ran up onto the top of Red Base towards the gravity lift that shoots people out into the middle of the canyon. "Hey Simmons! Where are you going?" asked Nora

"To blow up Blue Base." he replied simply

"Uh I think that's what Sarge meant by not get in trouble." said Weiss

"I don't give a fuck!" Simmons shouted as he was shot out of the grav. lift.

"Rude." the heiress muttered

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

The drive was rather simple. The only problem was that Caboose had to use the bathroom 5 times. They were only underwater for about a few minutes, and upon resurfacing, they arrived at a large desert. It was hot. Super hot. In fact it was so hot, Jaune nearly passed out due to wearing his hoodie and armor. Luckily, the AC in the jeep worked pretty well, so everyone was cooling off.

"Yee haw!" both Sarge and Yang shouted as Grif made a jump over a hill.

"I told you to take jumps bigger than my 'yeehaws'." said Sarge

"Ok. This looks likes the place guys." Grif announced. They began to approach a large temple-like structure. Near the end was a large tower, and closed door to get inside. Near the entrance was encampment, and large vehicle, that could be used as a base.

"Be careful Grif." said Blake, "We don't want to get spotted."

"Halt!" said a loud voice

"I spoke to soon." Blake muttered

"I think we've been spotted." Caboose announced

"Punch it Grif!" Sarge ordered

"You are attempting to access a restricted digsite." said the voice, "And you have entered a minefield."

Grif immediately stopped driving upon hearing that last word. "A what!?"

"Your field?" said Caboose, "This isn't your field. You can't own a field!"

"Yeah!" Ruby added

"Caboose, Ruby not his field. A minefield!"

"I don't see any clowns guys." said Yang

"You know the Native American culture says that the Earth doesn't belong to us." Sarge guested, "We belong to it."

"Thats deep Sarge." said Jaune

"Guys! He means explosives!" Grif groaned

"Ooohhhh." everyone replied, only to hear a large explosion right behind them.

"Oh." Sarge said again


	7. From Directions to Revelations

**Just to let everyone know. This story will be both season 7 and 8 of Red vs. Blue. I am also making plans for a sequel titled. RvBvRWBY: Insurgence, which will take place during the Chorus Trilogy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: From Directions to Revelations**

**Outpost 17-B, Valhalla 2554**

**POV: Simmons, Weiss, Donut, and Nora**

* * *

**Premise: **Simmons finds Caboose's project, while Donut tells Weiss about a message sent by Caboose. The away team are stuck in a desert.

* * *

Simmons was currently in Blue Base looking around. He was trying to make a layout of how to blow up the base before Caboose returned from his mission. As he was planning he noticed something strange. Inside Blue Base was pieces of equipment. Thrusters from the crashed ship, computer screens that were staic, all connected to wires that were connected to something that was covered by a tarp.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Simmons said out loud as he looked in awe. He heard footsteps coming from the door, and turned around to see Weiss.

"Hey Simmons! I don't think it's a good-. What happened in here?" she said as she noticed the mess of equipment.

"Look at this mess Weiss. It looks like Caboose rigged the place!"

'So this is what Caboose was trying to do with Epsilon.' Weiss thought to herself. "Well maybe there's something under there." she replied pointing at the tarp.

Simmons then walked over to the tarp, and removed it instantly. Both were shocked to see what was there. Underneath was a body, luckily it was a robot body, and not real. It wore dark black armor that was similar to the Reds and Blues. The body was slightly damaged, and scourged, and Simmons and Weiss just stared at it in shock and horror.

"T-Tex!?" Weiss gasped

"Hold on Weiss." Simmons said, "It's not really Tex, it's just her robot body. She died during the crash."

"Wait. you're telling me, ship crashed outside is the same ship from Blood Gulch?"

"Yes. She did." replied Simmons, "I wonder what Caboose needed it for?"

Just then they heard someone coming inside the base and quickly covered up Tex's body with the tarp. They turned around and found Donut standing there along with Nora.

"Oh there you two are!" he said

"Whoa! What happened in here?" asked Nora as she realized the mess inside.

"Look at all this stuff guys. Caboose is crazy." said Simmons

"That's Caboose's project." replied Donut

Simmons was puzzled, _This _is what he's been working on?"

"He's trying to build a body for that blue buddy of his." Donut explained, "It looks like a piece is missing though."

Nora and Weiss remained silent. As they didn't want to tell Simmons about the Epsilon unit.

"A body? For that dead guy?" Simmons asked, still talking to Donut.

"If you mean Church. Then yes." said Weiss, and Simmons started laughing

"Ha. No wonder no one's ever won this war. We're too busy building stupid robots!"

"Hey Simmons?" said Nora a little worried, "Turn around."

Simmons turned around to find Lopez standing behind him.

"Oooohhh hey Lopez." Simmons said casually, "I didn't see you there."

Lopez then walked out of the base without saying a word.

"That was kind of racist." said Donut

"I agree. Good thing Blake isn't here" Nora added

"Hey, that's not true. I have many mechanical friends!" Simmons shouted as he ran after Lopez.

Weiss and Nora then turned to Donut, who was inspecting Caboose's project.

"So Donut. How do you know about Caboose's project?" asked Weiss

"Well after Blood Gulch, I was brought to Command. They had some questions regarding my time there." he said

"What did they ask?"

"Oh, just if I enjoyed my tour. But they did ask me about you guys."

"Us?" said Weiss

"Yeah they claimed that they found strange evidence of four individuals in the canyon. But we told them it was slight teleporter malfunction."

"Did they believe it?" asked Nora

"Oh yeah. You guys should be lucky. I can't just imagine what would happen if the military got their hands on that experimental dust."

"Yeah...you're right." replied Weiss

Donut continued with his story. "So after my interrogation, I was sent to an excavation sight in the desert. But when I got there, all I found was a distress beacon from Tucker, it said to get help. There was something there, something scary."

"That sounds scary." replied Nora jokingly

"Yep. Hey where's your other friends?" asked Donut

"Ren is in the hologram chamber training, and I think Pyrrha is at that crashed ship." said Weiss, Donut looked at them confused.

"Why is Pyrrha at the ship? That kinda seems like the last place I wanna be."

"Oh I think I have a reason." Nora replied with evil grin, but Weiss elbowed her. "What she means is that she doesn't know." Luckily, Donut bought it.

"Ok, I'm gonna see if Simmons needs help with blowing up the base."

"Uh Donut, I still don't think it's a good idea to blow up Blue Base." Weiss was getting worried at destroying someone's property.

Donut then thought up an idea. "Well what if I clean up Caboose's project? That way, he can continue it after the base is destroyed."

"That seems fair." said Nora

"Alright! I'm gonna help Simmons with his Lopez issue." Donut then left the base, while Weiss, and Nora followed him.

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

"...Just give me the damn microphone...Ahem. Do not under any circumstances move. You have entered an action minefield."

"Does thinking count as moving?" asked Caboose, "Cause if it does, I think I might have-Ah! I did it again!"

"Caboose shut up!" Grif hissed at the blue soldier

"Well I don't want to get exploded!" Caboose defended

"How do we get out of here?" asked Jaune

The voice then spoke up. "We will guide you guys out."

"Great!" Yang shouted, "We'll wait for you to come out."

"What?" said the voice, "No-fuck that, listen-we're not coming out there,ok? Hang tight, we're gonna pull up the schematics-be right back. Don't. Move."

Sarge then turned to Grif spoke. "Grif! What were you thinking driving us straight into a minefield!?" he said as he scolded the orange soldier.

"Me? You were in the passenger seat." Grif shot back, "That makes you the navigator."

Sarge looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Everybody knows that Sarge. Your in charge of directions!" Grif explained

"He's right Sarge." Yang said, defending Grif, "My Dad says the same thing when we're driving someplace. Although...he makes me sit all the time."

"What? No! You guys are wrong!" said Sarge, "The shotgun seat is reserved for the position of respect. And for people who carry shotguns. See?" Sarge then held up his shotgun and cocked it. "Quid pro quo. Now Grif, here's the plan. You walk in front of us, very slowly."

"Sarge!? We're not letting Grif be a human shield!" Ruby cried

"Well who's gonna do it. I don't see anybody else stepping up."

"What about Caboose?" Jaune said, pointing at the blue soldier

"JAUNE!?" Blake shouted, "Why would you say such a thing!?"

"Well...it's Caboose. He can survive anything." The others thought about this for a second.

"Eh, that actually seem a little true."

"No way I'm letting Caboose get blown to bits. Then that means if we find Tucker, there will still be only one blue." Sarge explained, "Now Grif, if you hear anything that sounds like a small metallic click, or it feels like your legs are getting blown up. Just say, 'found one'."

But Grif was still not on board with it. "No!"

"Uh oh. I think I just thought of something again!" Caboose shouted

"Both of you shut up! Man! I'm starting to realize why Weiss didn't want to come." Blake groaned

"We need to find a way out of this mess." said Sarge

"You mean the mess _you _navigated us into?" Grif snorted at the sergeant

"How 'bout I come over there and navigate my fist through your forehead!" Sarge shot back

Grif looked around for a moment. "Ok, bring it. Just stroll across the minefield and beat me to death!"

"Maybe I will."

"Sarge don't." Ruby said trying to keep someone from blowing up

"Bring it!" Grif shouted, just then, the voice spoke up again. "Look, we can still hear you talking. Don't move. Ok. Seriously!"

Sarge began to grumble under his breath. Grif then made his move. "Sarge, since we may not make it out of this, maybe there's a few things I should tell you. "Grif began, "You know. Since you can't reach me."

"Grif…" Sarge growled

"Grif? What are you doing now?" asked Yang

Grif then continued "Like the reason why I never listen to you. Or never follow your orders. And why I don't think anything you say is ever important." Sarge then growled again, this time louder.

"Oh dear. Where is this going?" Blake groaned

"It's like trying to deal with Nora." Jaune added

Grif then finished his explanation. "But I want you to understand, Sarge. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I don't like you. Or respect you. In any way. I have no positive feeling for you."

"Buzzkill." Yang said as she was laughing

"Why am I not surprised?" Blake asked sarcastically

"I knew since I met these guys." said Jaune, Sarge the loads his shotgun, and cocks it at Grif.

"Now I imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect—" Grif was then cut off when fired a round at him. Luckily it missed him completely.

"-who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons, but I think since we're gonna die anyway, you deserve to know that."

"Thats cold Grif." said Yang, "Cold as Weiss." The mysterious voice then spoke once more.

"All right. I'm back. Ready? We're gonna guide you guys out of there."

The huntsmen then began to laugh slightly at Grif, who realized that his plan had backfired.

"Heh. I was joking. You know that right?" he chuckled nervously

"Okay, gentlemen." the voice said

"Ahem." Yang shouted to him

"Ugh, and ladies. Here's how we're going to do this. We'll guide the four guys in front out, and you three in the jeep, just follow them."

"Ok!" replied Grif

"Uh I'm scared." Caboose muttered

"Me too Caboose." Ruby replied

"Alright. Start by taking two steps forward, and then turn to your right."

"A step, ain't exactly a standard measurement buddy!" Sarge shouted to the voice

"Just a step." the voice said slightly annoyed

"But what's a step?" asked Yang, "Like this?" She then walked about an inch then back. "Or this!" Yang then broke into a sprint only to come face to face with a mine. She then jumped back, unharmed.

"Just a step!"

"Ok! No problem just a step!" shouted Blake, and the group followed the request.

"Good. Now, walk four steps to your right."

"You mean our right?" asked Ruby

"Yes."

"Uh, our-our right, or your-our right?" Caboose asked a stupid question.

"What?" Jaune was slightly puzzled, so was the voice

"There is no, my-your right."

"Is left north to you? Or is it... or, on the compass, which way?" asked Yang

"Just walk to your right!" shouted the voice

"Ok. Sheesh." Ruby replied. The group made their way...to their lefts.

"NO!" shouted the voice as a mine went off.

"You know what, screw this, fuck it!" Grif declared as he stepped on the Warthogs gas pedal.

"Uh yeah, fuck it!" the voice agreed

"Everyone run!" Sarge shouted to the group. A dozen mine began to go off around them.

"Son of a-" was all Ruby could say before another mine went off.


	8. My House, From Here, & Its Land

**Behold. Chapter 8 is here! Took me a while to word it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: My House, From Here**

**Desert Temple, 2554**

**POV: Reds, Caboose, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Jaune**

* * *

**Premise: **Sarge delivers a eulogy to a still alive soldier, while the away meets the desert occupiers. Simmons learns of a shocking secret.

* * *

Explosions shook the desert as the damaged warthog carrying Grif, Blake, and Jaune crashed into a large vehicle near the temple. The trio got out, and Jaune instantly threw up.

"Oh gross Jaune!" Blake said, disgusted

"Sorry." he groaned

"Geez. No wonder Yang calls you vomit-boy." Grif chuckled, only to be given a death glare from the knight.

"Sorry." he muttered. Sarge, Ruby, and Yang then came running from the minefield.

"Aw dammit Grif! Look at what you did! You busted up a brand new jeep!" Sarge cried

"Me? You were the idiots that started setting off mines." Grif shot back

"Hey lets not have another argument please." Blake said

"Fine." replied Grif, "But Caboose is dead so what do we do about that?"

"Uh no. Not Caboose!" Ruby cried

"Hm. I see your point. So let us have a moment of silence in honor of the dead Blue guy. Bow your heads everyone." Sarge ordered. Just then, a soldier in brown armor came walking from the large vehicle.

"What are you doing?" he said

"Do you mind?" Grif replied, slightly offended, "We're having a moment of silence. Show some respect."

"What?"

"Just don't ask." Blake chimed in

Sarge began to speak. "Dear Lord, we thank you for taking another Blue back to Heaven today. Or rather not Heaven, but whatever fiery pit you send Blues to so they can suffer in eternity. You should've taken Grif. ...But you didn't. Again. Not sure why, it would've been easy! Those mine things are everywhere! But I guess you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, someone began to scream. Yang, and Ruby looked up to see Caboose fall from the sky and land with a loud thud. He then got up, completely unharmed.

"Wow. Now _that _was a big explosion." Caboose said happily

"Caboose!" Ruby cried as she hugged him.

"Blue guys back!" Grif shouted to Sarge.

"I was really high." said Caboose, "Did anyone get a picture?"

"See. I told you guys he work as bait." Jaune chuckled

"Shut up." said Blake

Sarge then continued his eulogy. "And now you brought him back. And Grif's still here! I hate to criticize, but you could've had him land on Grif and squash him! That would've been easy! Just a note; you can take it or leave it, like I said it's not really in my place to criticize." Sarge stopped bowing his head. "Ok the end. Ahem."

The soldier then spoke. "...What the fuck is wrong with you people?" he asked in disbelief

Sarge then looked up and noticed the soldier. "Whoa, now who are you?"

"Who am I?" asked the soldier, "Who are you guys? I'm supposed to be here. You're accessing an area under lockdown."

"Lockdown?" asked Yang

"This is a restricted digsite, what are you doing here? And who are these guys?"

"Oh, uh, we were just looking for, uh…" Ruby was cut off by Sarge

"What my little friend is trying to say, is that we we're just passing through to meet up with the rest of our squad."

"Uh yeah. That's right." said Ruby

The soldier glanced at the huntsmen. "Uh...what's up with the kids? Is it take your child to work day?"

"Excuse me!?" Yang hissed

"They're special forces that work with us." Sarge answered

The soldier didn't buy it. "Really? Under whose authorization?"

"That classified son. We don't want any trouble." replied Sarge. A warthog then came from the troop encampment, and towards them. It didn't have any machine gun attached to the back like the Reds'. Some creature was driving it.

"Oh, great." said the soldier, who noticed the warthog. "Stay here don't touch anything." he then walked to the driver.

"Why didn't you ask him about Tucker?" asked Blake

"We don't know anything about these guys." Sarge explained, "For all we know, they could be the ones causing trouble for Tucker. We don't know if we can trust them yet."

"Right." said Caboose, "Because, usually you guys are the ones who cause trouble for Tucker."

"Thats right."

"Oh god." Jaune groaned

* * *

**POV Change: Valhalla**

Weiss and Nora approached the crashed ship near Red Base. From the looks of it, the ship wasn't completely damaged. The cockpit was cracked, and one wing was just torn off. Near the ships entrance was Pyrrha, who was looking on her scroll.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Nora shouted, which took the champion out of her daze.

"Hello again." she replied

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss, as she noticed Pyrrha's scroll.

"Just going through some videos I made for Jaune." she replied, which caught Nora's attention.

"Ooooo. What kind of video?" she asked with a smirk. Causing Pyrrha to blush.

"Training videos Nora!" she shouted nervously.

"Hey. Take my advice, denial is the first step!" The trio turned around to see Donut and Simmons walking towards them.

"Hey guys. What's all this stuff about denial?" asked Simmons

"Nothing!" Pyrrha answered quickly, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"Wow...I know we haven't known each other that long. But I can already tell that you like your partner." said Donut, referring to Jaune.

"Well..I-"

"Changing topics!" Weiss blurted out, "What have you two been doing?"

"Well Donut was just telling more about Caboose's project. It sounds ridiculous."

"Yeah." replied Donut, "It looks like Caboose took that AI unit with him."

"So stupid-wait what? AI unit?" aske Simmons

"Oh no." Weiss whispered to her friends

"This isn't good." said Pyrrha

"Yeah!" Donut said, still talking to Simmons, "It was kinda cool. It was purple, and it like to hear stories about-."

"He kept that!? He wasn't supposed to keep that. I thought he turned it in!" Simmons screamed, "That was part of the deal for our new bases. We had to turn in all equipment!"

"Uh...You're saying stuff that don't make any sense to me. I wasn't here remember?" Donut explained. Simmons then turned to the huntsmen.

"Did you guys know about this?" he asked

"Uh…" was all what Weiss could say.

"Son of a bitch." Simmons groaned, "I better warn Sarge, before that idiot does something." He then ran off to Red Base.

"Great!" said Weiss, "Now Simmons knows!"

"Man I hope Caboose's friend gets here soon." Donut said, which caught the three's attention.

"You mean Church, right Donut?" asked Nora

"No. Agent Washington." replied Donut, "Caboose said that he helped them in the past. So he called him for assistance."

"Well that seems good." Pyrrha said

"Yeah, I hope he gets here soon!"

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

The soldier returned to the group after talking with the warthog's driver.

"Ok. I want the seven of you to-"

"Whoa!"

"Yikes!"

"Jesus!"

"Oh dear."

This was what the Reds, Caboose, and the huntsmen could say when they met the soldier companion. It was 7-foot tall alien that wore a purple combat harness, and a funny looking helmet. He carried some form of alien weapon.

"What the…" said the soldier when he saw the group's reaction. "Oh, right! Sorry, I'm so used to working with aliens now that I forget that some people don't have any experience."

"Oh we've had experience with _them _alright." said Sarge

"Yeah we did." Ruby added

This caught the soldiers attention. "You fought aliens during the war?"

The group looked at each other. "Yeah...something like that." replied Yang

"Well don't worry about old Smith here. He's very friendly." he spoke, gesturing to the alien.

"That doesn't really put our minds at ease."

"Yeah, and the fact that I've never met an alien before." Jaune added.

"Now I'm sure you've heard about the treaties between aliens and people." the soldier explained, "We're here to investigate an energy reading. Rules are now, if they find one of these things, all investigation teams have to have at least one person and one alien. No exceptions."

"What kind of energy reading?" asked Blake

"I can't tell you that." replied the soldier, "In fact, I need you to leave this area A.S.A.P. The alien diplomats will get mighty suspicious if they find another human squad showed up. We don't want to cause an intergalactic incident."

"Oh, well we are used to doing that-" said Caboose, before Jaune cut him off.

"Ugh, what my friend is trying to say is that we are used to following protocol."

"Good! Then you guys just head on your way and we don't need to report this to anybody."

Grif then stepped forward. "Dude, we're not going anywhere. Our jeep is wrecked." Just then the jeep explodes.

"Damn." the soldier cursed, "Okay, we'll help you repair your jeep, and then you're gone. Couple of rules while you're here. This is a restricted dig site. Everything here is property of the military. Do not go looking for any artifacts. And do not go anywhere without telling me. Got it?"

"Yes Mom, we got it." Yang and Grif said at the same time.

"Okay. Quick quiz, then. What are you gonna do if you find an artifact?" he asked

"Not take it." answered Caboose

The shook his head. "No, that was a trick question. You're not going to find an artifact because you're not going to be looking for an artifact."

"Maybe he knew it was a trick question... so he gave you a trick answer." Ruby said, defending Caboose.

"There are no trick answers, there are only wrong answers. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Blake groaned

"Are. We. Clear." the soldier asked again

"Yes!" everyone said slightly annoyed

"Okay. Then head down there." said the soldier, "On the left, you'll find some wracked jeeps you can scavenge for parts. There's also water down there on the left, too. Keep yourselves hydrated. You want some chow? It's with the water on the left."

"Thanks." replied Sarge, "And we'll be leaving as soon as we can."

"Yes you will."

The group made their way down to the troop encampment. Sure enough, there were dozens of jeeps, and other vehicles. Ruby, and Jaune instantly hit the water station, followed by Blake, and Yang. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose continued to the jeeps.

"Hey Sarge?" Grif asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." replied Sarge, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I know. Everything is on the left!" Caboose stated

"Shut up, Caboose." Grif replied. Back at the vehicle, the soldier and Smith watched the group.

"No I don't think they know anything." said the soldier, "Just try and get that door open. I'll take care of these idiots. But keep an eye on those kids.

* * *

**POV Change: UNSC Supermax Detention Facility**

A lone soldier was being escorted to a meeting room, by the UNSC Police. He was clad in cold steel gray armor, similar to the Reds and Blues. But his armor also had yellow accents on his shoulders, thighs, and helmet.

"Alright Washington." said the guard, "The commander has agreed to speak to you. But here's the rules.

"Go ahead." replied Wash

"Do anything aggressive, and I'll shoot you. Do anything weird and I'll shoot you. Do anything I don't like-"

"And you'll shoot me? Yeah I get." replied Wash

"Good. You have minutes." The door then opened to a command center, and a shadowy figure.

"My dear Agent Washington. I am so pleased to make your acquaintance, do come in. I feel we have much to discuss." he said

* * *

**Ta da! Agent Washington has entered the story! Finally! The Meta will appear in the next chapter!**


	9. Retribution Q&A

**Hello everyone! Sorry that this is not the next Chapter. But don't worry, Chapters 9 and 10 will be available later this week. But first I would like to answer some of the questions that many people have been asking in the comments.**

* * *

**Q&A:**

**Combine117: Yes it does seem like Deja Vu. I based this story off of DocTukuMa's story. I'm not trying to copy him. I have a completely different backstory for Team RWBY meeting The Reds and Blues in Blood Gulch. Also _Retribution_ completely erases the events of DocTokuMa's sequel, _RvBvRWBY: Revitalization. _And yes, I had 6 chapters already to go! I wanted to post them as soon as I could but I didn't have the time. I'm glad your enjoying the story. :)**

**CliffySilver66: I couldn't really picture Weiss wanting to go see Tucker. Given the fact that Weiss is younger, human, female version of Church. Also because Tucker is a "ladies man", and Weiss would just kill him when she had the chance. I am also glad that you like the way how I mixed the RWBY characters into the story. I always saw Teams RWBY and JNPR as "younger versions" of the Reds and Blues. RWBY is like Blue Team, JNPR is their for the antics like Red Team. Ruby is like Caboose, Weiss is like Church, Blake can compare her troubles with Wash, Yang and Blake's partnership is like Grif and Simmons. The list goes on and on!**

**Unknown Guest: Thanks for the idea of Nora and Weiss messing with the Reds Hologram chamber. I am planning making a scene similar to it right now!**

**Unknown Guest: It is very funny that the Reds and Blues are rubbing off on RWBY and JNPR. However I can't really see them rubbing off on Pyrrha, and Jaune. From the looks of the story. Jaune is currently just confused at their antics, and Pyrrha is actually keeping to herself (if ya know what I mean ;)). They will slowly begin to join their antics later in the series. Also if anyone who has read this story. I have actually been teasing a little bit at the Arkos ship. I am a big fan of it. I will not ship them in the story, but I do have some "plans" for the two in the future.**

* * *

**Questions for the fans:**

**Alright! Now I have some questions for you guys. I will ask you all some questions on what to do in the coming chapters. Remember this story is only Seasons 7 and 8 of Red vs. Blue. So don't go overboard...**

**Q1. Should Wash get his ass kicked by Jaune? **

**Q2. For the fight against Agent Texas. Should it be: The Reds, Tucker, Jaune, and Ren vs. Tex? (If so, Grif isn't gonna be the only one who loses his dignity in that scene.)**

**Q3. Should Epsilon have have a memory flash when he meets Pyrrha. Since she looks and sounds like Carolina.**

* * *

**Future:**

**Now I want to talk about the future of this series. _Retribution _is going to be the tree trunk that will grow into three separate branches. Three different timelines to be exact. Their will be:**

**The Main Timeline: As the name implies, is the main story of the series. It will focus on Teams RWBY and JNPR and their adventures with the Reds and Blues.**

**The Remnant**** Timeline:**** The second timeline in the series. Set 2 years after _Retribution, _The Reds and Blues travel to Remnant to visit RWBY and JNPR. Roughly during Volumes 2, 3, and an AU of 4.**

**The Forever Timeline:**** The third and final timeline. Set 2 years after _Retribution._ During Volumes 4-5.**

**Here are the names of the stories and their expected releases. Next to them are what timeline they are part of:**

_**RvBvRWBY: Retribution (May 2019)**_ **Main Timeline**

_**RvBvRWBY: Insurgence (July 2019) **_**Main Timeline**

_**RvBvRWBY: A Soldier's Debt (September 2019) **_**Remnant Timeline**

_**RvBvRWBY: Chorus (November 2019) **_**Main Timeline**

_**RvBvRWBY: Shattered Eclipse (January 2020)**_ **Remnant Timeline**

_**RWBY: Blue vs. Red (March 2020) **_**Main Timeline**

_**RvBvRNJR (May 2020) **_**Forever Timeline**

_**RvBvJNPR: Irregularity (July 2020) **_**Main Timeline**

**Please note that the release dates may change overtime. Since I am wrapping up my Junior year in high school.**

* * *

**Anyways, that is all for now! Next Chapter will be posted later this Memorial Day weekend! **

**Regards**

**-ParkertheAceMan42**


	10. Retribution: Future Stories, & Fun Facts

**Hey guys! Sorry no chapter yet. But upon receiving a new comment from aceman88 (love the name). I decided to reveal the premise of each new RvBvRWBY story in the coming future. Next to them is what season of Red vs. Blue or RWBY it is set in.**

* * *

_**Main Timeline:**_

_**RvBvRWBY: Retribution:**_** Teams RWBY takes Team JNPR to the world of Red vs. Blue, where they must team up with the colorful soldier to defeat the Meta, and uncover Epsilon's memories. Just remember: Memory is the Key... (Rvb seasons 7-8)**

_**RvBvRWBY: Insurgence:**_ **Upon receiving a distress signal from the Reds and Blues. Teams RWBY and JNPR find themselves on the planet Chorus with the Blood Gulch Crew. But soon discover a dark secret that puts the fate of Chorus right into their hands... (Rvb season 12)**

_**RvBvRWBY:**_** _Chorus: _The Reds and Blues, and Teams RWBY and JNPR must continue their fight for the survival of Chorus. As they confront the Chairman, Felix, and Locus. They will never know if they make it out of this one. But in the end, they just have to have faith. Ain't that a bitch... (Rvb season 13)**

_**RWBY: Blue vs. Red:**_** 10 months after _Chorus. _The Reds and Blues have reemerged as criminals. Along with a determined reporter, and an ambitious camera man. Team RWBY must prove the innocence of their colorful friends, while also questioning the revelation of a fallen friend... (Rvb season 15)**

_**RvBvJNPR: Irregularity: **_**With time currently on the brink of collapse. Team JNPR must team up with the remaining Reds and Blues to save Team RWBY from Chrovos. Time to enter the Everwhen... (Rvb season 17)**

_**Remnant Timeline:**_

_**RvBvRWBY: A Soldier's Debt: **_**Set 2 years after _Retribution. _The Reds and Blues travel to Remnant to pay off their debt to Teams RWBY and JNPR. While also trying to stop a new enemy that threatens both dimensions... (RWBY Volumes 2-3)**

_**RvBvRWBY: Shattered Eclipse:**_ **With their friends spirits broken and lost. The Reds and Blues must help Teams RWBY and JNPR overcome the recent events of Beacon, while preparing to go to war with their enemies... (AU of Volume 4)**

_**Forever Timeline:**_

_**RvBvRNJR:**_** Lost, and still sort of dumb. The Reds and Blues find themselves on Remnant. Separated from one another, they must reunite Teams RWBY and JNPR on their journey to Haven Academy... (RWBY Volumes 4-5)**

* * *

_**Fun Facts:**_

**1\. I originally wanted to do RvBvRWBY story set during seasons 9 and 10 called _RvBvRWBY: Avenger. _Unfortunately, I began to realize that the Project Freelancer saga focuses more on the flashbacks. Not the present. I had trouble integrating the RWBY characters into the story. It got so annoying, I couldn't crunch the numbers, so I had to scrap it. **

**2\. Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, Professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck will join the cast in _Insurgence. _**

**3\. Ozpin, Glynda, and possibly General Ironwood will join the cast in _Chorus._**

**4\. The subtitle, "_Insurgence" _is a reference to the New Republic. Who lead an insurgency against the Federal Army of Chorus.**

**5\. Tucker, Ruby, and Jaune will be the main characters in _Insurgence._**

**6\. Team JNPR will be absent in _RWBY: Blue vs. Red. _**

**7\. Team JNPR will be the main characters in _RvBvJNPR: Irregularity. _Which is why their team name is in the title.**

**8\. Locus will become a member of the Reds and Blues in _A Soldier's Debt, _and _RvBvRNJR._**

**9\. According to Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons. Teams RWBY and JNPR are officially members of the Reds and Blues. However, instead of joining Red team or Blue Team. Sarge put them in as their own teams. (Basically, instead of 2 teams making up one. Its now 4 teams making up one.)**

**10\. _Shattered Eclipse _will also be Arkos story. As it will be a major plot point.**

**11\. The Reds and Blues will have armor in the Remnant Timeline.**

**12\. The Reds and Blues faces will be revealed in the Remnant and Forever Timelines.**

**13\. The subtitle, "_Irregularity" _is a synonym to the word, "Singularity". The subtitle to the 17th season of Red vs. Blue.**

**14\. Both Jaune, and Pyrrha's parents will appear in _A Soldier's Debt, _and _Shattered Eclipse._**

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Chapter 9 will hopefully be available later today or tomorrow!**

**Regards**

**-ParkertheAceMan42**


	11. Dumb Cop, & Dumber Cop

**Here is Chapter 9, sorry for the wait, and like I said, the Meta will appear. Also another update on the future, no I am not going to kill off Pyrrha. That is a terrible idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dumb Cop, & Dumber Cop**

**Outpost: 17-B, Valhalla, 2554**

**POV: Richard Simmons**

* * *

**Premise: **The away team tries to find spare parts, all while under the strict surveillance of C.T. Simmons tries to contact Sarge, while Valhalla gets a new resident.

* * *

Simmons wasn't having a good day. In fact, it was one of his worst days of his life. Upon hearing that Caboose kept the Epsilon unit, and that he violated a UNSC law. Simmons made it his top priority to contact Sarge, and his friends in the desert. Unfortunately, the radio at Red Base wasn't working.

"Sarge, come in. Sarge. Sarge, Ruby, Jaune, Grif, do you read?" he asked as he heard static coming through the other end.

Simmons sighs. "Ah, dammit." Hey Lopez!" he called over to the robot.

"[Yes?]" Lopez asked, unamused

"Is the radio busted?" Simmons asked. Lopez then facepalmed

"[Busted radio. How come no one ever wants to talk to me about anything else?]" he muttered to himself

"The radio! No work? Call Sarge-o! Yes or no?" Simmons asked, completely confused at what the robot was saying.

Lopez then walked up to the radio. "[You speak English worse than I do.]" he hissed. Lopez then began to speak slowly like Simmons. "[Yes. Radio. Good. Butt. Up yours.]" he said as he insulted the maroon soldier.

Simmons just stared at him. "Then, how come I can't get Sarge?"

"[Maybe their radio is busted. Einstein.]" Lopez suggested

"Can you fix it?"

Lopez facepalmed again. "[Fix _their _radio. Yeah I'll get right on it.]"

"How come in all these years with us. You haven't learned a single word of English yet?" Simmons questioned

"[I don't know.]" Lopez replied, "[Probably to avoid conversations like these.]" But Simmons still understand.

"Argh! Whatever, I'm gonna use the hologram chamber for an idea." Simmons said as he when inside the base.

As Simmons descended down in the elevator he began to heard strange noises. At first, he thought it was just the elevator. But upon exiting it, he realized he was wrong.

"Nora! Stop that!" Ren shouted from the chamber

"But Ren this is fun!" replied the bubbly girl. Simmons entered the chamber to find a disturbing scene. Weiss and Nora were tinkering with the console on the wall, creating multiple projections. Some of Grimm, others of Grif, and even of the other Reds and Blues. Ren was watching from the ramp along with Pyrrha. Weiss then walked up to the holograms of the simulation troopers, and took out Myrtenaster.

"Worst. Group. Of. Soldiers. Ever." she laughed as she cut down all of the holograms. But as she approached a hologram of Caboose, it disappeared.

"Huh!?" Weiss questioned, she turned around and suddenly a loud down noise engulfed the room.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sound of three bursts came out of nowhere. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora looked up to find Simmons with his hand on the console, and his battle rifle pointed at the heiress. They then looked a Weiss, who was no longer holding her raiper. Instead, it was a feet feet away from her. Implying that Simmons shot it out of her hand.

"How dare yo-" Weiss was about to yell at Simmons only to have the maroon soldier shoot another round into the air.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Simmons then lowered his rifle. "Fuck. You." he stated, as he flipped her off. "My turn." Simmons then pushed a few buttons on the console, the room changed into a small arena. Weiss was in the middle, while Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watched from afar. Just then, two holograms appeared in front of the heiress. One of Caboose, and one of...herself?

"Alright Ice Queen." Simmons snarled, "You want a fight, you got one. For the record, my money is on the holograms."

Weiss just looked at then holograms, who began to charge at her. Caboose delivered a punch into her side, which sent her across the arena. Weiss got up, and summoned a glyph that set Holo-Caboose on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" the hologram shouted. "I'm on fire!" Holo-Caboose ran around like a crazy person. Setting the room on fire, eventually, the hologram disappeared.

"Alright me." said the Holo-Weiss, "Time to see who's the best." Weiss charged at Holo-Weiss, and the two fought in an impressive display of swordsmanship. Until Holo-Weiss summoned a glyph that froze the real Weiss in place.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted at the hologram, who just smirked. Until it to disappeared.

"HA! Look at the Ice Queen! Defeated finally!" Simmons taunted from the console, with Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha trying not to laugh.

"Hmph." Weiss muttered as she sheathed her rapier and approached the group. Just then, Lopez called them on the radio.

"[Hey assholes.]" he said

"Lopez? What are you want?" Nora asked

"[I need Simmons. I may have a way to get to Sarge, and your friends.]" Lopez explained from the other end. But no one understood him.

"Uh...ok Lopez. Will just go and see what you want." Simmons replied

"[Fuck you!]" Lopez shouted, and he then ended the call.

"Come on guys, lets go see what he wants." Simmons said, and they left the chamber. When they arrived on the surface, they found Lopez. Next to him was two motorcycles.

"Aw cool!" Nora shouted as she noticed the vehicles.

"How did you make these?" asked Pyrrha

"[From some old Warthog parts. Now Simmons can go and tell Sarge about that AI unit.]" replied Lopez

"Great!" said Simmons, "Now I go and tell Sarge about that AI unit." he stated, completely unaware that Lopez said the same thing.

"[Are you mocking me?]" Lopez asked

But Simmons ignored what the robot said. "All right. I'll be back as soon as I can. Come on, Donut!" But the pink soldier didn't answer.

"Hey guys where's Donut?" Simmons asked the huntsmen.

"Uh last time I saw him, he went over to Blue Base." replied Ren

"Ugh. I'll go get him." Simmons groaned, "Man, why do I have to do everything around here?"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Nora says under her breath.

"[You?]" Lopez says to Simmons, "[I'm the one who just built two motorcycles.]"

But Simmons still didn't understand what the robot was saying. "Yeah, I know Lopez. I guess I'm just naturally responsible, and people take advantage of that. It's a curse really." he says as he gets on the motorcycle. "I'll go grab Donut, and bring him back for his motorcycle."

Lopez then stepped in front of the vehicle. "[No. That's not for Donut.]" he says.

Luckily Simmons manages to make out what Lopez said. "No that's not for Donut? Why not?"

"Yeah, then why did you make a second one Lopez?" asked Weiss

"[That's a spare.]" Lopez replied, "[If there's anything I've learned about working with you idiots, it's always build two vehicles.]"

"Uh-huh? I don't even understand- okay whatever Lopez, see you guys soon!" Simmons said as he drove off...only to crash it a second later.

"Nice one Simmons." Weiss groaned

"Hey...um, I'm just gonna take this motorcycle." Simmons said casually

"[The keys are in the ignition.]" Lopez replied

"I think I'll go with Simmons." said Pyrrha

"Yeah sure that's fine." he replied

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

While Simmons was having some trouble in Valhalla. The away team wasn't doing as good as well. Ruby, and Jaune ended up drinking all the water at the camp, causing some trouble with the mysterious soldier. While Blake tried to keep a long distance away from the alien Smith, and his cronies. Grif and Yang were trying to radio Simmons and the huntsmen back at the base.

"Simmons, come on, Simmons, are you there or what?" Grif asked through the radio only to hear static. "Ok. I give up."

"Let me try?" said Yang as she stepped up to the microphone. "Hey Simmons, Pyrrha, Weiss, you there?" But she got no answer. "Lets go check their jeep." And the two left the radio.

Meanwhile, Sarge, Caboose, Ruby, and Blake were scavenging an old warthog for parts. "What the hell is wrong with this jeep?" said Sarge, "It doesn't have a turret!"

"Maybe its a car." replied Caboose

"What does that mean?" Sarge asked

"You know. Like a regular car Sarge." Ruby added

Sarge looked at them confused, "What kind of car doesn't have a massive cannon on it?"

"Uh, all kinds of cars." said Blake, "Most cars do."

"That's ridiculous." Sarge replied, "That would be like saying there's some kind of thing you can wear on your head that's not armor plated, and doesn't offer a 5X optical zoom."

"I think you've been in the military a really long time." Caboose said

"Yep. Its been a good run." Grif and Yang then finished looking through the old warthog.

"Damnit, no radio here either?" said Grif

"Someone yanked it out." Yang added, "Why would they deliberately pull the radio out of their own jeep?"

"Let me take a look at it guys." Caboose said as he inspected the busted radio.

"Why? You want to confirm that there's no radio?" Ruby asked

"Maybe I can fix it." Caboose explained

"How are you going to fix something that isn't even the- You know what, no, fuck it, go for it, whatever." Grif announced. He then approached Sarge.

"Sarge, this place gives me the creeps." said Grif, "Something's really wrong here. I mean, why would they deliberately pull the radio out of their own jeep, and why can't I get a signal on long range?"

"Something does seem does seem out of place." said Jaune, who had been at the water station this entire time. "But maybe we're overreacting."

"Hmm, maybe they have one enormous radio somewhere that requires a ton of parts, like one the size of a house." Sarge suggested

Everyone looked at him. "...Once again, unlikely. Wait a second..." Grif then looked at the huge vehicle near the hill. "What about that thing? The big freighter? It looks like a mobile base. Maybe it has a radio."

The trio was then interrupted by a strange noise.

"Hey, what are you guys up to over there?" Sarge asked Caboose, Ruby, Blake, and Yang.

"Nothing." Caboose replies, as he pushes the Epsilon unit under the damaged jeep. "We're up to nothing." Just then the mysterious soldier began heading towards the group.

"Uh-oh. Here he comes guys." Blake announced, and everyone turned to the soldier.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" he asked very brashly

"Uh nothing." said Ruby, tryin to stay innocent

"We're just down here scavenging for parts like you said." Sarge answered quickly

"Ok, then hurry up." At this comment Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Hey buddy. You do realize we're not gonna fix this in like the next ten minutes right?" he said as he gestured over to the broken jeep.

"Yeah I know." replied the soldier, "Just the sooner the better."

"Why? What's going on around here?" Blake asked

"I can't tell you that." the soldier replied sternly, "Look, I'm sure you're curious. We're curious about you as well. All you need to know is what you can plainly see: We're trying to uncover that structure to... recover something. That's already more than you need to know!"

The group looked at each other. "You at least have a name?" Yang asked

"Uh yeah, its C.T."

"Cool."

"Thanks. I got it from a-Hey! Where's are the others?" C.T. asked, as he noticed that Ruby, Blake, and Caboose were missing.

"Uh, what others?" Sarge asked trying to act normal.

"Your other friends." replied C.T.

"They're right...here?" Yang tried to fool C.T. but it didn't work.

"THAT'S IT!" C.T. finally snapped, "You're either here to investigate us, or you're complete idiots! Either way, I've had it."

"Investigate?" Jaune looked at him confused

"Grrrrr... Tell me where the blue guy, and the two chicks went, or I'll shoot the orange one." C.T. demanded as he pointed his rifle at Grif.

But Sarge said nothing, while Yang, and Jaune started to chuckle.

"Tell me!" C.T. asked again, "And whats so funny!?"

"Dude, I can save you some time." Grif groaned, "You just picked the wrong guy to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us."

Suddenly, the camp's alarm goes off, and a group of human and alien soldiers mad their way to the large vehicle.

"That's them, isn't it!?" C.T. groaned

"Yeah probably." Yang replied

"Move! Up the hill, now!"

* * *

**POV Change: Simmons and Pyrrha**

Simmons parked the motorcycle near Blue Base. As he and Pyrrha approached the back entrance. Simmons noticed Pyrrha frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong Pyrrha?" he asked

"Something doesn't feel right." she replied, "I think there's something big going on. I've felt it ever since me and my friends showed up here."

Simmons thought for a few seconds. "Well, I have to admit. Lots of people feel like that. I'm gonna go grab Donut."

"Ok! I think I'll stay here." replied Pyrrha. Simmons nodded and continued to the base. Suddenly, as he entered he immediately ran out screaming.

"OH FUCK!" he yelled, "Welcome to the neighbor! See ya later!" Simmons ran at the speed of Ruby's semblance, right towards Pyrrha.

"Simmons! What going on?" Pyrrha asked concerned

"He's here! He's here!" Simmons screamed, but Pyrrha couldn't understand.

"Who's here?" she asked, as she readied her javelin, and shield.

"ITS HIM! ITS-!" but Simmons was cut off by an explosion. The two turned to Blue Base, and noticed a figure standing in front of them. It wore heavily damaged white armor, with brown accents. His shoulders were covered with bulked armor plates, and he had a helmet with a large, golden visor that cover most of the helmet. It carried a huge weapon that appeared to be some sort of grenade launcher. To Pyrrha, he looked utterly terrifying.

"S-Simmons?" Pyrrha asked, "W-what is that thing?"

"It's him Pyrrha." he replied, "Its...The Meta."

* * *

**Well. There you have it! Just a little something to prepare you all for the sequel. Chapter 10 will be available soon!**

**One more thing. Would you like me to start posting the first few chapters of the sequel now?**


	12. Called Up to Say Hello

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Called Up To Say Hello**

**UNSC Supermax Facility, 2554**

**POV: Agent Washington**

* * *

**Premise: **Washington has a meeting with the man who blew the lid on the Freelancer Program. Simmons rallies the residents of Valhalla against the Meta. The away team makes contact with an old friend.

* * *

Agent Washington sat quietly in a chair while looking into the eyes of a shadowed man. He couldn't see his his face, only the man's dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry do we know each other?" Wash asked the man

"You are special Agent Washington." the man began saying, "Former member of Project Freelancer. Also known by the designation: Recover-One."

"Also known as Prisoner 619-B." Wash added to his list of many names.

The man continued to speak. "Convicted, three counts dereliction of duty, eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason, and my personal favorite: Seven counts destruction of protected, classified military property."

Wash looked at the man confused. "And you are-" but he was cut off by the man.

"I am someone disappointed by the destruction of said property." the replied sharply, "_That, _is all you need to know."

Wash thought for a few seconds for speaking again, "I want to make a deal." he began, "I have information you want."

"All the information I want, was lost with the destruction of Project Freelancer." the man said

"Not all of it." replied Wash

The man didn't believe him. "Agent Washington, if you knew anything, that could have kept you out of prison. I am sure it would've come to light during your trial. So if quite through with wasting my time, I-" but the man was cut off by Wash.

"I know you're missing the Epsilon Unit." he said, "And I know where to find it."

The looked at him. "You have my attention."

Wash continued, "It disappeared at the events at Freelancer Command. You searched everyone associated with the program, even the Red Team troopers you found."

"Yes, the ones who were found bickering around the storage facility." the man replied

"There's another group of soldiers, a Blue squad." Wash explained, "They escaped with Epsilon."

The man looked at him confused, "I show no record of these soldiers."

"And you won't, but I know where to find them. But there's something else, remember that incidents at simulation Outpost 1-A?" Wash asked

"Yes I do. Scanners indicated a group of children with experimental weapons were in the canyon. The soldiers there claimed it was a slight teleporter malfunction. All what your recovery force found was crates of strange crystal shards."

"Well the Red squad at freelancer command where those soldier from that outpost. Both them and the Blues lied to us." Was explained, "All so they could protect the kids. I recently got a call from one of the Blue soldiers, who told me about them. They call themselves: Teams RWBY and JNPR."

"Interesting." the man replied, "So what exactly does this mean?" he asked

"Here's the deal. I get you the Epsilon Unit, and those mysterious kids. In return you get me out of here, I get a clean slate, and we pretend we never met each other." Was answered

"That sounds fair." the man replied

"I'm gonna need some equipment." Wash added, "In case those kids are a problem. Invisibility, Overshields, anything leftover from Freelancer."

"I believe we can point you in the right direction." the man answered

* * *

**POV Change: Simmons and Pyrrha**

Simmons screamed as The Meta threw his motorcycle at him as he ran across the canyon. Pyrrha tried to pin him to a rock with her weapon, but she to was easily defeated. As for Lopez, he was working on fixing the vehicle that Simmons destroyed earlier.

"Looopppezzz!" Simmons screamed as he approached the robot.

'[No!]" Lopez shouted to him, "[I just finished fixing this. You can't have it.]"

Ren, Nora, and Weiss came out of the base. "What's going on?" asked Weiss

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" Simmons yelled as he gazed out into the canyon. His battle rifle aimed out into the open.

"Who?" asked Ren, "You're gonna have to be more specific Simmons."

"The Meta! The one that tried to kill us!" Simmons replied

Lopez straightened up. "[What? Here!? I thought he was dead!]"

"Shit! Look out!" Simmons yelled as the motorcycle he used before came flying towards them, on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Simmons screamed

Just then another object came flying towards them. Except it wasn't a vehicle, it was Pyrrha. She land right in front of the group.

"!Madre de Dios!" Lopez then yelled

"Pyrrha! Are you alright?" Nora asked, as she and Ren helped their teammate to her feet.

"I'm good. Thanks guys." she replied

Simmons then turned to the spanish robot. "Lopez! We need some big guns."

"[Ok. That I can do.]" Lopez replied. He then went into the base, leaving Simmons and the huntsmen.

"You guys, ready your weapons. Hit him with everything you got! I'll grab the rocket launcher, I'm trained to use this weapon." Simmons ordered, as he grabbed his respected weapon. Nora turned Malghild into its hammer form, while the others readied theirs. Everything remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Lopez?" Simmons asked nervously

A loud screech was heard from the base. Out stepped the Meta, with his Brute Shot armed, and ready. The huntsmen were utterly terrified at his appearance. His damaged armor, hulking form, and his respected weapon.

But Simmons wasn't having any of it. "Alright you bastard!" he shouted to the brute, "Prepare to get 'Simmonsized'!" He shot a rocket at the motorcycle Lopez was working on. The vehicle exploded, and flew through the air. It looked like it was going to hit the Meta...only to land on the other side of him.

"Well, fuck me." Simmons muttered to himself

The Meta let out another loud screech, causing the huntsmen to cover their ears. But before the brute could touch them, dozens of missile hit him. As the dust cleared, the Meta was nowhere to be found, and out of the base stepped Lopez. In his hands was a large missile launcher.

"[Did you seriously just say 'Simmonsized'.]" Lopez asked surprised

"Lopez!" Nora shouted with glee

"[Shut the fuck up. You destroyed my motorcycle again.]" the robot replied to everyone.

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

"Come on! Move!" C.T. ordered to the group as they made their way towards the large vehicle.

"Alright already we're moving!" Grif shot back

"What's your problem dude?" Yang tried to ask, but C.T. just pushed forcefully with is rifle. When the group arrived at the vehicle, they noticed all of the soldiers-both human and alien-were there. All of their weapons were pointed at Caboose, Ruby, and Blake.

"What's going on up here?" C.T. asked Smith, who replied in an alien language no one understood.

"Sabotaging the digger, huh? I knew it! Who sent you here!? What do they know about us!?" C.T. snarled. HE then pointed his rifle at Ruby, who jumped back, and hid behind Caboose.

"Hey! Stay away from my sister you freak!" Yang yelled as her lilac eyes turned red. She then drew Ember Celica, and punched C.T. in the gut. Sending him flying into Smith.

"OW!" C.T. yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Sarge then spoke up. "Dammit, Caboose! Why do you keep messing with the vehicles!?"

"Oh! We were just trying to find a home for Epsilon. No biggie." Caboose replied casually

C.T. then noticed the Epsilon Unit next to the blue soldier. "What? What is that thing?" he asked

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Causing Ruby to fly to the ground.

"What's happening!?" Jaune asked

"I don't know!" Grif yelled

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"No guys, look!" Blake said, pointing over to the large tower nearby. The front door of the temple began to slide upward, and an opening formed inside.

"Shit!" C.T. shouted, "He's opening the temple!" He then turned to the soldiers, and huntsmen.

"Are with him?" he asked viciously

The group looked at them confused, "With who?" Blake asked

"Aw crap!" C.T. then turned to his soldiers, and the aliens. "Get down there! Kill him if you have to, and don't let that door close again no matter what happens!" he ordered. The aliens and humans the drew their weapons and loaded them. They all began to rush towards the temple entrance, while the huntsmen, Grif, Sarge, and Caboose ran past them towards the large vehicle.

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here!" Grif shouted, as they ran off. As C.T. and his men advanced towards the temple entrance, they came under fire. For soldiers-two human, and two alien-where gunned down instantly. The remaining soldiers opened fired on whoever shot down their comrades.

"Shit! Smith Turret!" C.T. ordered to his companion. Smith ran up to a gun turret and began spraying bullets at the direction of the gunman. Meanwhile, Grif and Yang hijacked the large vehicle's controls.

"See ya suckers!" Grif shouted as he started fiddling with the controls, "Just just got yoinked!"

"More like you got Yang'd!" Yang punned

"Aw hell yeah! Nice one Yang!" Grif complimented the brawler. Unfortunately, the vehicle wouldn't start. So Yang had to hot wire it.

"'the fuck do you drive this thing!?" Grif asked himself, as he fiddled with the controls. "Why are there four pedals if there are six directions!?" Eventually the two managed to get the vehicle moving, however it moved slow. Most likely due to its size.

"Grif! Yang!" Sarge shouted as he Ruby, Blake, Jaune, and Caboose ran on one side of the vehicle to avoid enemy fire. "If the two of you need to run away in battle, at least have the decency to drive faster than my legs can run!"

"Oh! And slower than me. 'Cause of my semblance!" Ruby added

"Man, fuck this! This is stupid Come on Yang!" Grif shouted to the brawler, and the two left the vehicle.

As for C.T. and his men, they weren't doing so good. Whoever was attacking them was screwing them pretty well. Most of the men were dead and Smith's turret blew up.

"Cover me! Fall back!" C.T. ordered his men as they fled the entrance. The Reds, Caboose, and the huntsmen ran up a hill towards the temple entrance...and face to face with all too familiar looking soldier. On his back was a rifle that looked different from the ones the Reds and C.T. used. In his hands however, was a glowing sword with two symmetrical cyan blades.

"Hey guys! Run for the temple! I'll cover you, hurry!" Lavernius Tucker shouted to the odd group.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake's eyes widened upon seeing the aaua soldier. "Tucker! Its you!" Ruby shouted him

"Hey Ruby! Yes its me! Now move!" Tucker shouted as he gestured over to the temple, with the huntsmen immediately complying.

Tucker then turned back to his fellow simulation troopers. "So...how have you been?" Caboose asked casually despite the fact they were under enemy fire.

"What is this, some kind of fucking reunion!? Tucker yelled, "Move your asses idiots! I'll meet you over there!"

The Reds and Caboose started running towards the entrance where the huntsmen were.

"What in Sam Hell is going on here?" Sarge asked to no one

"Who care? Just Move!" Grif shouted back

* * *

**Everyone's favorite aqua soldier has entered the story! Working on the next chapter!**

**Also, I will be posting a new Fanfic called _Halo: Contact Remnant. _A crossover between Halo and RWBY. First chapter may be out next week.**


	13. New Story Out!

**Hey guys! Big News! Have posted a new story up on my account called ****_Halo: Remnants_****. Don't worry, I will continue to work on both stories as well. New chapter on the way!**


	14. Flanking the Installation

**DO NOT BE MAD AT ME! Sorry for the month long wait. I was busy getting my other fanfic, _Halo: Remnants, _up to speed. I finally found a good stopping point for it, and now I can continue working on the fanfic everyone enjoys! I will work on Retribution more in the coming days. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Flanking the Installation**

**Outpost: 17-B, "Valhalla", 2554**

**POV: The Reds, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren**

* * *

**Premise: **The residents of Valhalla block themselves off from the Meta. While Tucker brings the away team up to speed.

* * *

"Ok! That's the last one Simmons!" Nora shouted, as she and Ren were barricading the doors to Red Base.

"Good job, now watch your motion trackers." Simmons ordered, "This guy can turn invisible."

That last comment caught Ren by surprise, "He can turn invisible? What else can it do?"

"A lot more shit than I can remember Ren." Simmons replied, the group then heard a loud noise.

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" he asked everyone

"How would not hear that you idiot." Weiss sneered

"[I have something on my motion tracker.]" Lopez announced

"Yeah, that was loud." Pyrrha replied, while she and Simmons looked over in the wrong direction that Lopez was looking at.

"[No, you idiot! Over there!]" Lopez groaned, gesturing over to where he was, along with Weiss, Ren, and Nora.

The group all readied there weapons. With Simmons, and Lopez loading their battle rifles, Pyrrha and Ren loading dust rounds into their weapons, Weiss holding her rapier, and Nora unfolding Maghild into it's hammer form. The six heroes held still until a figure emerged from Red Base's door…

"...Hey guys! What's up!" Donut said happily

The group lowered their weapons, "Donut!?" both Weiss and Simmons shouted

"Didn't you say this Meta guy can change color?" Nora asked

"[I agree with the crazy one here.]" Lopez backed her up

"I just finished cleaning up Blue Base." Donut said to everyone, "Whats going on over here?"

"[I think we should shoot him just to be safe.]" Lopez suggested

"Donut that guy attacked me and Pyrrha! We ran away nearly screaming...ok only me screaming. But why didn't you help us?" Simmons ranted

"You guys seemed to know each other." Donut replied casually, "I thought you guys were just catching up."

Weiss eyes widened with shock, "THAT MONSTER FIRED GRENADES AT THEM!?"

"I thought it was an inside joke between you guys." Donut said like there was no problem. Ren pinched his brow, while Nora couldn't stop laughing.

"What? What kind of a sick joke is that?" Simmon asked annoyed of how stupid the pink soldier was.

Donut looked at the maroon soldier confused, "Well, I don't know? I haven't been around in along time." he explained.

"What!?" both Simmons and Weiss yelled, while Nora laughed even more.

"He's not wrong." Pyrrha added her two cents, "But still, he attacked us."

Donut then started ranting at Simmons, "In fact, it was clear that I didn't know the guy. So shame on you for not introducing me! I found it rude!"

Weiss' left eye started to twitch, while both her and Simmons justed stared in shock at Donut.

"...WWHHAATTT!?"

"Rude!" Donut shot back.

"[Seriously, we could just dump his body out back. It wouldn't take to long.]" Lopez announced, still thinking Donut was the Meta.

"I hope the others are doing better." Ren muttered to himself

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

Ren was right, while Valhalla crew were trying to survive against the Meta. The away team was doing better...slightly. They had managed to find the soldier named Lavernius Tucker, they only problem was that they were getting shot by some armed gunmen, both human and alien.

"Guys hold them off! I'll get the door!" Tucker shouted as the group made their way to the entrance of the temple.

"Run and hide! I like the sound of that!" Jaune answered, as he kicked a soldier back with his sword.

"On it!" Ruby replied, as she shot down an alien with her weapon.

'Thank god these dust rounds are non-lethal.' Ruby thought to herself. She noticed the Reds and Caboose, who were actually trying to kill the gunmen. Eventually, the group got inside and Tucker used his put his sword on a glowing hologram, which closed the entrance to the temple.

"There!" he said

"Tucker!" Caboose shouted, still surprised at seeing his friend/forced acquaintance from Blood Gulch.

"Hey Caboose." he said, he then looked at Ruby, Blake, and Yang. "Sup ladies?"

"Hey Tucker." Blake replied in her usual cool tone.

"Sup Tucker." Yang said to him. Like the other Reds and Blues aside from Caboose, Tucker wore the same armor. But the color of his was aqua, the rifle he had was different from the other as well. While most of the Reds, other that Sarge carried a battle rifle, and Caboose carried a standard assault rifle. Tucker had a weapon similar to the BR, but the barrel was slightly longer, the grip was connected to the ammo slot, and the scope on top was longer. The engraving on the front of the rifle said: M32 DMR. Aside from that the sword he carried glowed a light aqua blue, it materialized into the handle and disappeared. Tucker put it on his thigh and pulled out his rifle.

"...So you're Tucker?" Jaune asked

"That's me! But who are you?" the aqua soldier asked

Ruby then realized Tucker never met Jaune, or anyone else from Team JNPR. "Tucker this is Jaune. He's part of Team JNPR, a team we brought with us."

"Sup." Tucker greeted the young huntsmen, "Wait, if you're part of another team, where are they? And where's Ice Queen?"

"Oh right, we left them at our base. Simmons, Donut, and Lopez are watching them." Sarge replied

"Caboose, what the fuck man!" Tucker ranted, "You brought these guys? Are fighting or pretend fighting?"

"Seriously?" Jaune groaned

"Oh, the pretending one." Caboose answered

"Oh, ok, cool." Tucker replied, "Hey guys! What's up?" he said to the Reds.

"We got that distress signal you sent." Sarge replied, "Then Teams RWBY, and JNPR arrived and decided to join us."

"Command sent you assholes!?" Tucker groaned, "I wanted less distress, not more distress."

"Well that's a little rude." Jaune chimed in

Tucker then turned to the huntsmen, "Not you guys, just them."

Grif then decided to speak, "Uh, we actually ignored the distress signal."

"Well that makes sense." Yang chuckled

"Then Donut showed up and told us you were in trouble." Sarge added

"Ohh, I get it." said Tucker, "So me making an emergency call , not a big deal. Donut says I'm in trouble, red alert!"

"So reunion." Blake groaned

"Shut up." both Grif and Tucker hissed

"So where's the rest of the people to help me fight off these bastards?" Tucker asked the group.

"You mean us?" Ruby asked

"No not you Ruby. I meant other soldier sent from Command." Tucker explained

There was silence from both the Reds, Caboose, and the huntsmen.

"...You didn't bring any other soldiers did you?" Tucker asked Caboose

"Oh, by 'other soldiers'." Caboose asked, "Do you mean...other than us?"

"Yeah dude." Tucker replied

Sarge then stepped up, "What's going on here?"

"Yeah! Who are those people who tried to kill my sister?" Yang asked, eyes flaring red.

"Uh, it's hard to explain." Tucker answered, "They think there is some kind of artifact here. Some massive weapon built ages ago."

"A weapon?" Caboose asked, "Like a spear?"

"Like Pyrrha's weapon Milo?" Jaune added

"I don't know who that is dude, and no Caboose, not a spear." Tucker answered, "Some kind of energy electric thingy."

"An electric spear." Caboose guessed again

"It's not a spear dumbass!" Tucker yelled at the blue soldier

"Hmm, I think I know what you're talking about." Sarge spoke up, "We found some weapons like that during the war."

"The war?" Blake asked, "Like between you and the Blues?"

"No." Grif asked, "We were at war with the aliens, until this big hero blew up their whole damn armada of warships."

"Wow." said Jaune, "That's cool."

"Yeah well, thanks to that asshole. Me and these idiots were stuck in a canyon, doing nothing." Tucker added, referencing his time in Blood Gulch. "So now, all the aliens are interested in the artifacts and so are the humans. Me and Junior have to go from place to place to help...negotiate stuff. You know, smooth talk."

"Why you?" asked Yang, "Last time I remember you were more...different."

"We're like ambassadors here or something." Tucker explained, "Humans and aliens are more comfortable with us, since we're kinda, you know...in between."

"In between humans and aliens huh?" Caboose asked, "In between two alien and human...ladies?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked puzzled

"Oh no." Blake groaned

"He's gonna say it." Yang added

"Say what?" Jaune asked

Tucker looked at Caboose, "Come on dude. Seriously? You're not gonna get me with that lameass joke, I'm that easy."

Blake looked at him unconvinced, "Really?"

Tucker was silent for a moment, "...Ok well maybe I am that easy bow chica bow wow!"

"Ah there it is." Yang chuckled

"See, now that's a setup." Tucker said to the huntsmen

Jaune looked at him confused, "What was that about?"

"Oh that." Tucker said, "I know how to get the ladies."

"No you don't." both Yang and Blake said at the same time.

"Oh whatever." Tucker groaned

"Really?" Jaune asked intrigued, "Well I have my own material. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." he said in his usual cocky tone.

"They do?" everyone asks

"They will." Jaune answered quickly, "Hopefully."

"Yeah, something tells me we both need to work on our material Jaune." Tucker replied

"Ahah, well I hope one day you tell me what you're gonna do between the two ladies." Caboose said, still on the previous topic.

"Me to Caboose." Ruby added

"Not until you're older." Yang chimed in

"Yang! I'm not a kid!" Ruby said to her big sister, "I drink milk!"

"Oh! So do I!" Caboose added

"Eh, that kinda counts." Grif muttered

Sarge then butted in, "Alright can it! Tucker, are part of C.T.'s group?" he asked

Tucker looked at him, "That asshole? He's a fucking liar! He and his men killed the originally sent to dig up this thing." he explained, "Then they tried to kill me!"

"Oh no, well I hope you stop them." Caboose replied

Tucker then continued, "I locked myself in this temple. I figured it keep me safe, along with the relic."

"Huh, that is actually not a bad idea." Blake muttered

"But how did you learn that?" asked Yang

Tucker looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Those fighting skills." she replied, "We've never seen you fight before."

"What are you talking about!? I've always known how to fight like-Oh, I get it. You don't think I'm a capable soldier." he said to her.

"...Well...yes?" she stammered

"...Fuck you Yang." Tucker snorted jokingly

"Right back at ya buddy." Yang replied, also joking

Grif then spoke up, "So are those guys?" he asked, referring to C.T. and his men.

"I have no fucking clue dude." Tucker replied, "They're probably trying to steal the artifact, then sell it to the highest bidder."

"Oh they're like evil EBay." Caboose added his two cents.

"You're an idiot." Tucker replied

"What's EBay?" Ruby asked

"It's a website on the internet where you can buy or sell junk, or merchandise." Grif answered

"Oh...what's a-"

"Moving on!" Tucker cut her off, "Look guys, thanks for the fucked up rescue mission and all that, but where's Church?"

The group stood silent until Caboose spoke up, "Oh, um, he's dead."

"Way to break the bad news Caboose." Blake groaned

"Yeah I know Church has been dead for years, but that hasn't stopped him." Tucker replied to Caboose

"Oh, and we've also found out that Church is _not_ a ghost, and that he's an AI program like Shelia."

"...Yeah I knew that to." Tucker replied casually

This caught everyone by surprise, "You did!? How!?" asked Ruby

Tucker looked at them confused, "You guys didn't know? Pay fucking attention guys! What the fuck have you been paying attenion to?"

"I uh, had my suspicions." Grif quickly replied

"I didn't want make a scene!"

"I had to protect Ruby!"

"I...just got here."

"Of course, I didn't want to tell anyone." Sarge muttered

"I still want to know what Tucker is gonna do between the two ladies." Caboose stated, still thinking about the previous topic.

"Me too Caboose." Ruby replied

"Not until you're older." Yang butted in, not wanting to ruin her sister's innocense.

"Yang! I'm not a child!" Ruby ranted, "I drink milk!"

"Oh my gosh me to!" Caboose added his two cents.

"Eh, they're not wrong." Grif muttered

"Moving on!" Tucker chimed in, "Look guys, I need your help. We need to chase these guys off and destroy this facility."

"Alright, that seems good." Jaune agreed

"Or pick up chicks, old habits die hard." Tucker added

"Really?" Blake groaned

"What?" asked Tucker, "You didn't see that coming?"

"But why destroy it?" Sarge asked, referring to the temple.

"Orders." Tucker replied, "We can't let it fall into anyone's hands. Plus, blowing up stuff is fucking awesome!"

"Amen to that brother." Yang agreed with him.

"This thing is that powerful?" Grif asked

"Hell yeah! First they found this ring-shaped weapon. The they found a cube-shaped weapon. So now I guess this is the pyramid version." Tucker explained

"That alien race sure did build a lot of weapons." Jaune muttered

"Yeah, why not build the biggest intergalactic amusement park. Or water park, all play and not work, am I right?" Grif replied

"No play. Tell me about it."

* * *

**POV Change: Agent Washington**

Washington was now released from prison. The man he met with had agreed to his terms, get the Epsilon Unit, get those mysterious kids, and every will be back to normal. There was just one problem...

He didn't want to do this.

Wash didn't want to betray the simulation troopers. When he was with them before, they didn't really leave on the best of terms. He also didn't want these 'huntsmen' as they call themselves, to get in the crossfire. Since they were kids. But he clouded all of this from his mind, he wanted freedom. A clean slate. A new life outside of Project Freelancer. And he could see it with his eyes...

"There you are." Wash muttered to himself, as he noticed Valhalla in the distance. He could see the Meta attacking the members of Red Team, along with what had to be some of the huntsmen.

'One step closer...' Wash thought to himself

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

_A few minutes later..._

They weren't expecting this. Red Team, Tucker, Ruby, Yang, and Jaune all stood looking at Blake and Caboose. Next to them was a flowing ball that was silver with a glowing blue eye.

"I can explain." Caboose announced to everyone.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" the monitor asked, it's voice was all to familiar to both the sim-troopers and the huntsmen.

'Church?' Ruby thought to herself

* * *

**Holy shit! Epsilon 'aka' Church has finally entered the story! We are almost close to the big climax, and the start of _Revelation_. Granted, I know I skipped some dialogue between Tucker and the Reds from the original season 7. But due to being on a tight schedule, I had to skip it. I will hopefully add it in eventually. **

**Also here are the names of the upcoming chapter in _Retribution_:**

**-_Chapter 12: Caboose's Secret's of Love...oh and Church is Back_**

**_-Chapter 13: Yang Time_**

**_\- Chapter 14: You Don't Know Anyone_**


	15. Caboose's Secrets of Love

**Chapter 12: Caboose's Secrets of Love**

**Desert Temple, 2554**

**POV: The Reds, Blue Team, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Jaune**

* * *

**Premise: **Caboose has a secret, one that fills his dreams and brings him to the place she stands.

* * *

"Church. You're telling me that thing is Church?" Tucker asked Caboose, as everyone looked at the flowing monitor. Turns out, while Tucker was explaining the idea of blowing up the temple. Caboose ran off along with Blake, forcing everyone to find them. Upon finding their friends, Caboose was talking with a robot monitor, who's voice sounded exactly like the late Leonard Church, Blue Team's leader.

"Well, not exactly." Caboose replied, "You see, this thing. Is actually just a memory of Church." he explained, "His name is Epsilon."

Tucker looked at him confused, "Epsi-whatsawhat?"

"Me dipshit!" the monitor hissed

"Alright, Blake, what's the situation here?" Tucker asked the faunus in disguise.

"Uh, yeah, see, he's a memory of the guy that Church was based on, so he's kind of like, remembering himself." Blake explained

"Simmons and Weiss can explain some more." Caboose added, "They understand this kinda stuff."

"Sounds like I have another good reason why both Simmons and Weiss aren't here." Grif muttered, "Right Yang?"

"Right." Yang replied

Epsilon then looked at Sarge, "Wait, I thought he was Simmons...and who the fuck is Weiss? Sounds like a bitch."

Everyone minus Caboose was trying not to laugh at what he just said.

"He's Sarge." Caboose answered him, about the red soldier. "Sa-a-arge." he says slowly

"I'm confused not deaf you idiot." Epsilon hissed, "So who's the yellow one?"

Yang looked at the monitor, "You talking about to me?"

"I already know who you are." Epsilon said to her, "Your Yang, Ruby's scary, overprotective big sister."

Yang blushed slightly, "I'm not over protective of my sister!"

"Uh, yeah you are." Ruby muttered. Sarge and Blake nodded in agreement.

"I was talking to _that_ yellow one." Epsilon said, looking at Grif

"Hey! I'm orange!" Grif shouted, slighty annoyed at the fact that everyone still thought his armor was yellow.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know who I was talking about?" Epsilon chuckled

"Why does everyone think I'm yellow!" Grif continued ranting, "Seriously! Did anyone have a box of crayons when they were little!?"

"Shut up Grif." Jaune muttered under his breath

Caboose then spoke up, "Oh, It will come back to him. You see, I've been telling him stories about all of us…" Caboose then looked at Tucker, "...Well most of us."

Sarge then spoke, "Is that what you've been trying to do?" he asked, "Rebuild your buddy?"

"Yes…" Caboose replied, "No? Maybe? Which will make you less mad?"

"Oh Caboose." Ruby said as she hugged him, "We're not mad...well...I'm not. But you get the point right?"

"Yes, I do." Caboose replied, "I got one point I win!"

Ruby chuckled along with Blake. Then Tucker spoke, "So the only stuff he remembers is from what you told him? That's scary on a lot of levels dude."

Epsilon looked at him, "Why is that?"

Jaune then realized what Tucker meant, "Oh I get it." he muttered

"Ok!" Tucker continued, "Who am I?"

Epsilon then answered, "Your Captain Flowers, right? You're dead." he then looked at Epsilon, "I been meanig to ask you about that part is he like a zombie?"

"Who's Captain Flowers?" Jaune asked

"_He_ was our leader prior to Church assuming command." Tucker answered while still looking at Epsilon, "Nice man, though he kept clogging up our hard drive with copies of the Barenaked Ladies. Boy did he love their music."

Blake looked disgusted, "That's gross."

"Barenaked Ladies was band you moron!" Tucker shouted before asking Epsilon another question, "So who's he?" he asked, pointing at Grif.

"He's Griff." Epsilon answered simply, "Which is spelt with two 'f's."

Yang started laughing along with Ruby. While Grif started ranting again.

"God dammit! Ok, that's another thing." he shouted

"Caboose was very specific about that second f." Epsilon added

"Ok, what about her?" Tucker then pointed at Ruby

"That's Ruby!" Epsilon with delight, "I remember her. She's the leader of Team RWBY, and the best friend of the dreaded Ice Queen, and Caboose's third best friend."

"Why third?" Ruby asked, slightly dejected

"Andy is in second. Church is in first." Caboose whispered to her, "But Andy hasn't been around so your getting moved up on the list."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered

Caboose then looked at Epsilon, "You didn't tell them the other part."

"Hey I though you wanted that to be your little secret. It's not my fault you have a crush on her."

"What?"

"What!?"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted. Ruby's face was redder then her own hood and Pyrrha's hair combined. Who knows what Caboose's face looked like.

"I approve!" Yang shouted happily as she hugged her sister, and began singing, with Grif joining in for the fun of it.

"_Caboose and Ruby sittin' in a tree!"_

"G-A-G-G-I-N-G." Sarge and Blake muttered, disgusted, but also trying not to laugh.

"Moving on!" Tucker shouted, "And her?" Tucker then pointed at Blake

"That's Blake. Yang's pet human-cat hybrid." Epsilon answered

Everyone looked either shocked or on the verge of laughing of what the monitor said. With Yang and Grif being the ones to laugh.

"What makes you think I'm a cat?" Blake asked worringly, while also blushing maddly.

"Oh we've known after you left Blood Gulch." Grif replied, "The way your bow moves, the time Simmons was fiddling with a laser pointer, and your love for fish. Which reminds me," Grif then got in Blake's face, "_You_ stole my tuna fish sandwich from the kitchen back in Valhalla. The same sandwitch I've been saving since _basic training_. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Blake then burped loud enough to cause the ground to shake. She then held her belly, her face slowly turning green.

"My stomach is dying." she moaned, "I've gotta…"

Tucker then spoke up, "Uhh, there's a garbage can down the hall." he sighed

"Thank you." Blake groaned, and ran twoards the can, and threw up tremendously, before rejoining her comrades. Now looking like she never got sick.

"Alright." Tucker sighed, "So who's he?" he now pointed at Sarge.

"Well," Epsilon began, "if he's not Simmons, then I guess he's Sarge. That would make him the gruff, and regimented leader of the Red Team."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Epsilon, all execpt for Tucker.

"That actually seems-" Sarge said before being cut off by Jaune.

"Give him a minute."

"That would make him the captain of their pirate ship." Epsilon added

"There it is." Tucker sighed

"I am a very good storyteller." Caboose happily boasted

"Yes you are!" Yang added, "Though you are not good at keeping secrets, some that are personal." That last comment, Yang looked at Ruby and wiggled her eyebrows. Receiving a death glare from the young reaper.

"How are good at telling stories?" Tucker asked Caboose, "You can't even read."

"I can read!" Caboose shot back

Tucker then looked at the huntsmen, "Caboose is the only soldier to be given an illustrated field manuel."

"Well it helps if the book has pictures. Duh." Caboose explained

"Eh, your right about that Caboose." Ruby muttered

"Of course you agree with him!" Yang teased, "_You're_ his girlfriend!"

Ruby blushed even more, "Uhhh…"

"As Donut would say: Denial is the first step!" Grif added

Tucker then continued on about Caboose's storyteller, "During the first few months I knew him, he thought you held grenades over your head, while they arrows at the enemy."

"That diagram could've been a lot more specific." Caboose countered

"Heh, your lucky!" said Sarge, "As a recruit, Grid didn't know what grenade was! I told him it was pineapple, and he tried to swallow it."

"Wow. That's a little too stupid." said Blake, "Even for you Grif."

"Oh yeah? Well they tasted better than those MREs you serve us." Grid shot back

"Grif! Show some respect! Do you know how many men died to produce those meals?" Sarge shouted

"I can tell you exactly how many: Every single person who every tasted one!"

"Nice insult Grif." Yang complimented the soldier

Tucker then looked at the Reds, "At least _he_ doesn't kill everyone who suits up for your team." referring to Caboose.

"Tucker!" Ruby shouted, "That's just rude!"

"That's right Ruby!" said Yang, "Defend your boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP YANG!" everyone shouted, all except for both Ruby and Caboose

"Yeah, I actually think that wasn't my fault." Caboose said to Tucker

"How?" Tucker asked, unconvinced

"Ok stick with me on this one." said Caboose, "What if Church, travelled back in time, using Wyoming's super ability power-" he was then cut off by the aqua soldier.

"Aw, shut up, that's fucking retared." Tucker groaned

"That actually seems possible." Ruby countered, Yang then started making kissing noises, earning a punch in the side by the young reaper.

"Keep this up Yang, and I'll introduce your hair to a pair of scissors!" Ruby threatened

Yang just looked scared, her face turning pale.

"Oh damn." Tucker muttered

"Argh, you guys are idiots!" Grif scorned the Blues

"Us!?" Caboose shot back, "What about you guys!?"

"Who's the real idiot?" Sarge asked, "The idiot, or the idiot that who fights it?"

Tucker looked at Sarge, "What, dude? In either scenario, you're still an idiot."

"Huh, I would expect you to say say something like that." Sarge shot back

"For once, I'm with Sarge on this." Jaune muttered

Grif then spoke up, "Wait I think he's right."

"Shut up Grif!" Blake said, now getting annoyed, "We all thought your armor was yellow. It matches your personality."

"I'm with Blake on this one." Sarge added

Caboose then spoke up, "Hey! You shouldn't be mean to people who work for you! He just wants to be your friend!"

"No one tries that but you Caboose." Tucker replied, "And Ruby as well."

"Which is why those two make a cute couple!" Yang teased

Ruby then got angrier, "THATS IT! GRIF HOLD HER DOWN, JAUNE LET ME BORROW YOU WEAPON!"

Both Grif and Jaune looked at Yang, she pumped her fists together and gave them a wink.

"...Yeah, I'm good right here." Grif muttered

"I second that." Jaune added

"Ugh! You guys are all a bunch of idiots, and I'm gonna fight ever one of ya!" Sarge shouted. This led to literally everyone shouted or insulting each other. In fact, it was so loud, it was hard for everyone to understand what was being said...Until Epsilon cut in.

"Everybody shut up!" the monitor shouted. Everyone did as he said, except for Caboose.

"I'm in love with Ruby and I refuse to admit-oh we stopped...you heard nothing." Caboose muttered, his face red, but was covered thanks to his helmet.

Everyone just looked at him, aside from Ruby who was also blushing atomic red. Epsilon then continued.

"O...kay, aside from that. I might not remember everything right now, but it will come back to me, okay? I can feel it. But I do know this: if we don't work together, and destroy this weapon, those guys outside are gonna kill a lot of people, and we can't let that happen. So just for a moment, lets set aside our differences and get to work solving this problem, together."

"Yeah!" Yang agreed, "Go Church!"

Epsilon continued on, "Being in charge is a tough task, but I'm a born leader. So if you follow me, I know I can get us through this. Are you with me?"

At this point, Epsilon began to move to the left, and down a hallway. With everyone looking at him confused.

"Where are you going?" Grif asked, as he watch the monitor float away.

"Uh yeah, apparantly I don't have full control over my body." Epsilon awkwardly replied, But that doesn't invalidate anything I said! I'm still the leader! Fuck! Okay, I'll be right back! No one else takes the leader position while I'm gone!"

"Ok bye!" Caboose replied casually

"Yeah see ya later Winston Churchill!" Sarge added

"Uh, should we help him?" Jaune asked

"Where's the fun in that Vomit Boy?" Yang teased


	16. PSA 1: I Ship It!

**Hey guys. So no new chapter yet. But here is the first Public Service Announcement for the series. I am also very happy that everyone is enjoying the fact that I am shipping Ruby and Caboose. Anyway, this is my first attempt at making an RvB PSA. So it may not be perfect. Enjoy!**

* * *

**RvBvRWBY PSA 1: I Ship it!**

**Valhalla**

**POV: Red Team**

Sarge: Alright men! I have some big news!

Grif: Ugh, I knew it. Parker though it be best to cancel our story didn't he?

Sarge: No he hasn't dumbass, and shut up! Parker has stated that after Retribution is finished, we will be moving the series into the Remnant Timeline!

Simmons: We're starting with that!? What about Insurgence!?

Sarge: Parkers claims he already has an idea for it so we're going for that. I tried to talk him out of it but apparently I'm 'ridiculous'.

Donut: So what did he tell you?

Sarge: For starter, we'll be moving from the Halo 3 engine, to the Maya engine for starters. So new graphics, and new armor!

Grif: Aw sweet! New armor and huntsmen weapons!

Simmons: Shouldn't Teams RWBY and JNPR be here to lecture us about their stomping ground.

Sarge: No can do Simmons. They're in their dressing rooms getting ready for the next few chapters.

(Scene changes to outside a large trailer. Everyone minus Ruby is bickering inside the trailer.)

Weiss: Hey watch it!

Yang: Blake scooch over!

Blake: Sorry!

Nora: Ren! Make me pancakes!

(Cut back to Red Team.)

Sarge: All except for Ruby, she's in Blue Base with Caboose.

Grif: Shouldn't we be worried now that they're basically dating?

Sarge: Nah, leave them alone. This is there problem not ours. Now, as I was saying, according to World of Remnant guide they gave us, here are some tips about the place. Ahem, 'Oh my, I am so aroused already-'

Simmons: Sarge! That's 50 Shades of Grey!

Sarge: Whoops. Ah here's the real guide. Ahem, when travelling the world of Remnant, be sure to watch out for the Creatures of Grimm.

Donut: Uh, didn't we fight them back in Blood Gulch when we first met Team RWBY?

Sarge: Oh right, we did. In that case, huntsmen use specialized crystals called-

Grif/Simmons/Donut: Dust! We know!

Sarge: Then why the fuck are we reading this shit, when we already know it!?

(Sarge then tosses the book aside. Blue Team then shows up.)

Epsilon: Hey guys. Let me guess, you already know everything about Remnant?

The Reds: Yes!

Epsilon: Oh good, cause we have a problem.

Donut: What is it?

Tucker: Apparently Parker can't come up with a ship name for Ruby and Caboose. So he asked us to come with a name.

Simmons: You got any ideas?

Epsilon: Yeah we have three: First is Violet Blue.

Grif: That doesn't sound right. I mean Ruby seems more like a Rose rather than a Violet.

Sarge: And you just took that from our theme song dirtbag.

Simmons: What else ya got?

Tucker: How 'bout, 'Bluby Rose'?

Sarge: That doesn't make any sense

Caboose: I know! Crimson Blue!

Grif: ...That actaully seems good.

Simmons: Yeah. It does.

Epsilon: Then it's settled then. Ruby and Caboose's ship is now Crimson Blue.

Caboose: Yay! I'm gonna tell Ruby!

* * *

**Just to let everyone know. Yes, the next story in the series will be in the Remnant Timeline. The story will be _A Soldier's Debt_. But I may also release another _RvBvRWBY _story along side it. Perhaps _Insurgence _maybe a good idea. Also yes, the nickname for Ruby X Caboose will be Crimson Blue. I may change in the future if it's not popular.**


	17. PSA 2: High Budget

**RvBvRWBY PSA 2: High Budget**

**Valhalla, Red Base**

**POV: The Reds and Blues, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

(Scene opens to everyone on top of Red Base.)

Sarge: All right everyone listen up. Me and Church got some bad news.

Blake: What happened?

Epsilon: Business is down, so one of us is gonna have to be layoff.

Tucker: Ah sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that!

Sarge: Not laid Tucker. Lay, as in layoff, suspended.

Jaune: Instead of firing one of us, why don't we just work one-third as hard.

Epsilon: Oh that'll work.

Sarge: Aside from that, another problem is our budget.

Simmons: Whats wrong with it?

Sarge: Apparently we've been spending way to much money on our escentials. I mean look at our bill!

(Sarge pulls out a large reciet. It rolls all over the floor, stopping at Grif's feet.)

Grif: (whistles)

Weiss: That's not true. Not even the slightest.

Sarge: On the contary lil'missy. I have evidence of everyone here spending money over our original budget.

(A projector light admitts from Sarge's helmet. The screen on the wall starts playing the Star Wars opening crawl.)

Simmons: Wrong tape Sarge.

Sarge: Whoops, I was saving that for later. Lets try this one.

(The screen now plays the Halo 3 main menu screen.)

Sarge: When did I hook this up to my Xbox? How 'bout this.

(Screen now plays Tucker's private home video. Everyone covers their eyes.)

Jaune: That's definatly not it!

Grif: I second that!

Ruby: Ew ew, gross boy, gross boy!

Weiss: Tucker! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Tucker: I was saving them for a friend!

(Sarge deletes the tape. Everyone opens their eyes.)

Sarge: I'm not gonna even ask how I got that. But here's the correct tape.

(The screen show's Weiss's dressing room with dozens of glamorous dresses.)

Sarge: Exhibit A! Weiss, you've been spending your fair share on those dresses.

Weiss: Uhh...there was a sale?

Epsilon: Bad excuse Weiss. We have to put a cut on your allowance.

Weiss: Hmph.

Sarge: Exhibit B! Blake.

(The screen shows Blake's dressing room flooded with books.)

Grif: What the hell?

Simmons: Are those copies of 50 Shades of Grey?

Sarge: Blake, may I ask why the hell you need all those books?

Blake: It was a full series?

Epsilon: Sorry Blake your cut. Let's see...next is Ruby.

Ruby: Oh dear.

(The screen shows Ruby's dressing room full of weapons, ammunition, blue hair dye, blue paint, and an outfit similar to hers but colored dark grey and blue.)

Simmons: Ruby, I think we need to have a talk about your love for weapons.

Grif: Whats up with all the blue?

Ruby: Uhh...its a secret! That's the truth! I will accept what I have done.

Epsilon: Thank for your honesty. Let's see, Yang. Actually, you're good, you haven't spent a lot.

Yang: Sweet!

Simmons: What exactly did she buy?

Sarge: Some shotgun ammo, a new pair of aviator glasses, and a...book on anger management?

Yang: Don't ask.

Sarge: Alright. Next up is both Ren and Nora.

Nora: Why both of us?

Epsilon: Because when Ren usually buys something. You're the one who made him buy that specific thing.

Nora: That's not true

Sarge: Really? Then what is this?

(The screen now shows Nora's dressing room full of food.)

Grif: Ok, what exactly am I looking at?

Sarge: Ren. Has Nora made you buy all this stuff?

Ren: Yes.

Sarge: Alright then, Nora you're cut. Ren, you can have Nora's allowance.

Ren: Thank you.

Nora: Aw, no fair!

Epsilon: Next up is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I'm just put this out there, I didn't buy a lot of stuff.

Grif: Hmm, I think she's lying.

Epsilon: Actually she's not. Says here, she only bought makeup, eyeshadow, and a book titled: "How to admitt your feelings to-

Pyrrha: Stop right there please!

Epsilon: Okay! Okay! Sorry! Ugh, next up is Jaune.

Weiss: This will be good.

Sarge: On the contrary, Jaune bought an entire collection of comics, and...the same book Pyrrha...bought. Okay moving on.

Blake: I'm surprised none of you have over spent our budget.

Grif: Haha!

Simmons: In your face Weiss!

Weiss: Don't be pests.

Epsilon: Actually they did.

Grif: Don't you dare ruin this for us.

Sarge: To late dirtbag. Here's your room.

(The screen now shows Grif's room. A complete mess.)

Ruby: Gross!

Simmons: Why am I not fucking surprised.

Donut: Nice carpet you have in there thought. Where did you get it?

Grif: Oh that? That's actually a thick layer of mold on the floor.

Yang: That's even more disgusting!

Tucker: I second that!

Grif: Relax! I called a guy, he's coming tomorrow to clean it up.

Simmons: Is that on the reciet?

Sarge: As a matter of fact it is.

Epsilon: Alright, next up is Simmons. All he bought were some robot parts, and a book on therapy.

Simmons: So am I good?

Sarge: Yes you are.

Blake: What about Caboose?

Epsilon: Uh let's see. Says here he bought...nothing.

Ruby: Seriously?

Caboose: That's right.

Simmons: Why not?

Caboose: Cause I don't need anything. Duh.

Epsilon: Then I guess Caboose is good then.

Weiss: No fair! Caboose doesn't get cut, but I do!?

Grif: Oh shut up Ice Queen.


	18. Retribution: Schedule Update 2

**Hey guys! Sorry no chapter yet, Senior year of High School is hard getting use to. But would like to give everyone here a quick update on my schedule for the upcoming stories in the ****_RvBvRWBY _****series. To look at the different timelines in the series, please look at chapter titled: Retribution Future Stories.**

* * *

**First off, due to some difficulty writing or coming up with any ideas for this story. _RvBvJNPR: Irregularity _will be cancelled as of now. Once I crunch the number carefully, I might be able to produce that story. On top of that, _RvBvRWBY: Chorus _will be incorporated into _Insurgence. _**

_**Tales from Blood Gulch: An RvBvRWBY Prequel:**_ **A new idea I came up with over the weekend. _Tales from Blood Gulch _tells the story of the misadventures of the Reds and Blues in Blood Gulch after Team RWBY's departure. Basically speaking, it is set after Doctokuma's first RvBvRWBY story. The story will be shorter than others of the series and will be considered a "Mini-Story" much like the Mini-Series in Red vs. Blue, and will hopefully only contain 16 chapters. This story will hopefully start being released after Act 1 of _Retribution _is complete. Which is coming up soon.**

_**RvBvRWBY: A Soldier's Debt:**_ **The next story to be released after _Retribution _will be _A Soldier's Debt. _This is currently going over massive rewrites, and I may have to split this one into two stories. Hopefully I won't have too. Cast will consist of every protagonist from Red vs. Blue. From the Reds and Blues to the Cosmic Powers, and more. **

_**RvBvRWBY: Insurgence:**_ **Next up is _Insurgence. _This one will be ready to be released hopefully after _Tales from Blood Gulch _is complete_._**

_**RvBvRNJR:**_** Okay. Let's talk about _RNJR. _This story is by far, the most ambitious story I am working on, aside from _Shattered Eclipse. _As there are very few, or non-completed Red vs. Blue/RWBY fanfictions out there, that focus after the Fall of Beacon...or I just know a few and there are more out there, but you get my point. Note: In this story, the Reds and Blues will be at their most mature level. But will still be goofy, and semi-stupid. Grif, Yang, Simmons, and Blake will be the main characters. _RNJR _will release after _A Soldier's Debt. _**

_**RvBvRWBY: Shattered**__** Eclipse:**_** Currently going over heavy rewrites. One of the most ambitious story in the series aside from _RNJR. _Set in an alternate Volume 4, where the huntsmen semi-win the Battle for Beacon. The story revolves around mending relationships, picking up the pieces, etc. Both Arkos, and Crimson Blue will be major plot points. _Shattered Eclipse _will release after _Insurgence._**

_**RWBY: Blue vs. Red:**_**Still in development. Grif, Yang, Dylan Andrews, Caboose, Ruby, and Tucker will be the main characters. Set during season 15 of Red vs. Blue. This story may or may not have Team JNPR in it. _RWBY: Blue vs. Red_ will release after _RNJR._**

* * *

**Now for a little surprise. I have made of list of every single member/team in the Reds and Blues. The list will consist of every member from all the timelines, whether they are dead or not:**

**Total number of members in the Reds and Blues: 35**

**Species:**

**\- Human**

**\- Artificial Intelligence**

**\- Cyborg**

**\- Alien (Sangheili)**

**\- Human (Remnant)**

**\- Faunus**

**Number of Teams: 7**

**\- Red Team**

**\- Blue Team**

**\- Team RWBY**

**\- Team JNPR**

**\- Team CVFY**

**\- Team CRDL**

**\- Team SSSN**

**Number of members on Teams: 33**

**Number of members not on a Team: 2**

**All members:**

**\- Sarge**

**\- Richard Simmons**

**\- Dexter Grif**

**\- Franklin D. Donut**

**\- Lopez**

**\- Micheal J. Caboose**

**\- Lavernius Tucker**

**\- Kaikaina Grif**

**\- Frank DuFresne/O'Malley**

**\- Agent Washington**

**\- Agent Carolina**

**\- Leonard Church/Alpha**

**\- Epsilon**

**\- Lavernius Tucker Jr./Junior**

**\- Samuel Ortez/Locus**

**\- Ruby Rose**

**\- Weiss Schnee**

**\- Blake Belladonna**

**\- Yang Xiao-Long**

**\- Jaune Arc**

**\- Nora Valkyrie**

**\- Pyrrha Nikos**

**\- Lie Ren**

**\- Sun Wukong**

**\- Neptune Vasilias**

**\- Sage Ayana**

**\- Scarlet David**

**\- Cardin Winchester**

**\- Russell Thresh**

**\- Sky Lark**

**\- Dove Bronzewing**

**-Coco Adell**

**\- Velvet Scarletina**

**\- Fox Alistar**

**\- Yatsuhashi Daichi**

* * *

**There you have guys! Yes, I know many of you are wondering why Team CRDL are on the list. Well you will have to wait to see. See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Retention Deficit

**Chapter 13: Retention Defceit**

**Outpost 17-B, "Valhalla", 2554**

**POV: The Reds, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren**

* * *

**Premise: **The residents of Valhalla try to form up a plan of escape. Epsilon plays with some new toys.

* * *

Back with the crew in Valhalla. Things were still not looking look for them. The Meta was still lurking around Red Base. After a few small encounters with the brute soldier. Nearly everyone was out of ammo.

"I'm out of ammo." Simmons announced

"Me to." Donut replied, "How 'bout you guys?" the pink soldier asked the huntsmen.

"All out of Dust." Weiss answered, with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"Well, that it. I guess we're done, then." Simmons sighed

Weiss just looked at him, "Just like that!? You're giving up!?"

"...Yeah." he replied

"I never thought I'd go out like this." Donut added

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice." Simmons brushed him off

Donut looked at him, "You're not a little curious about how I would go out?" he asked

"No, not the least." Simmons repiled

"That's a little rude." Ren countered, "Did you think you go out like this?"

"Underequipped and surrounded by people I like and hate? Yeah, that pretty much how I pictured it when I got assigned to this unit." Simmons answered, "I'm realist."

Lopez then spoke up, "[I always thought I'd be taken out by poor maintenance.]"

But over course, no one understood him.

"Lopez is right. We need to think of something."

"Is that what he even said?" Weiss questioned

"I'm sure of it."

"Can we escape?" Donut asked

"Not sure." replied Simmons, "I mean, the Meta is faster than us and stronger than us."

Lopez then glared at him, "[Also someone blew up all our vehicles.]"

But once again...no one knew Spanish.

"That's a good idea Lopez!" Donut shouted

"You understood what he said?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah." replied Donut, "High school Spanish remember? Lopez said the Meta must have gotten here someway."

"[I did?]"

"He did?"

"We just need to find his vehicle and steal it." Donut finished

"Huh, that's a great idea Lopez!" Simmons agreed

But the robot shoke his head, "[No it isn't.]"

"Uh guys? I don't think that's what Lopez actually said." Weiss countered

"[Dear lord I want to hug you now.]" Lopez muttered

"Ok, let's think." Simmons began, "If I were a crazed lunatic, where would I hide my car?"

"Oh! I know!" Nora answered, "The woods!"

"Uhh, that's seems a little too obvious Nora." Siimons countered, "Any other ideas?"

"Maybe a parking lot?" Ren suggested

"There's no parking lots around here." Donut replied

"[Maybe he cloaked it?]" said Lopez, "[That's what I would do?]"

And...you guessed it.

"A garage is too obvious Lopez." Donut tried to translate, "We need to think crazier."

"[Stop translating for me!]" Lopez shouted

"Crazier!" Donut replied

"Guys. Admit it, you don't understand him." Pyrrha said to sim troopers

"[I've only known you and you team for only a few hours, and I'm already in love.]" Lopez said to her, even though she didn't understand him.

"Even crazier Lopez!" Donut said to him, still thinking Lopez was giving out suggestions.

"[That wasn't even a suggestion!]" Lopez souted to him.

"Well clearly Lopez is having one of his off days." Simmons sighed

"[Fuck you guys."] Lopez snarled

"Seriously, I can tell he's angry at you." Ren said about Lopez mistranslations.

Lopez then looked at Ren and his teammates, "[When you leave, for the love of god take me with you. I'd rather die at the hands of the Grimm than alongside these idiots.]"

"Wait, what if the car only has two seats?" Donut asked, still talking about the situation at hand.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." Simmons muttered, "Hey Lopez, turn off your ears for a second.

Lopez looked at him, "[Why would I do that?]"

"Are they off?" Simmons asked, thinking Lopez did what he said.

An idea came up in the robot's mind. "[Yeah, there off. That's why I can hear you.]"

Simmons stupidly bought it, "Ok good." he then had his squad, and the huntsmen gather around him. "If there's no room, we'll just leave Lopez. He's pretty much expendable, and the Meta won't be able to get any information outta him anyway."

Weiss' eyes widened, "What would you say such a thing!?" she whispered loudly

"Uh guys? I think Lopez can hear you." Ren tried to say

"I feel kinda bad if we do that." Donut added to Weiss responce, "He's been so loyal."

"So what?" Simmons defended himself, "He's a robot. He has to be loyal! Dogs are loyal to but that doesn't mean you can't eat them when you'r stranded in an arctic outpost and Command can't get rations though because of a seasonal winter."

Donut, and the huntsmen looked at him in disgust.

"That seems like a very specific example." Donut questioned

"I don't want to talk about it." Simmons groaned, "Hey Lopez you can turn your ears back on now."

"[Oh look, I can hear again. What a fucking miracle.]" Lopez said sarcastically

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

Epsilon contiued to float down the hallway of the ancient temple, with Caboose, Tucker, Ruby, and Yang in tow. Eventually, he come up at an intersection.

"Whoa, halt, cease!" Epsilon shouted, trying to stop moving, "Uhh...abort dot move! Fuck!"

"Church wait!" cried Ruby, as she and her friends caught up to him.

"Wait?" the monitor hissed, "I can't wait. I'm moving on my own!...Which doesn't really make sense when I say it out loud." He then finally stops moving, and looks at the four.

"Hey, look! I figured out how to stop moving!" he said to them

"Wow, you figured out how to not move!?" Tucker asked sarcastically, "You're a genius."

"Hey check this out, I can go backwards too." Epsilon added, as he started floating backwards.

"Oh now you're just showing off." said Yang

Epsilon glared at her, "Hey it's important to me asshole."

I'm impressed." said Caboose, "I can't go backwards."

"Stop patronizing me." Epsilon hissed, which caught Tucker's attention.

"At least you're starting to remember who he is." he muttered

"Hey already know who Caboose is guys." Epsilon explained, "He was the only who would talk to me when I was in storage."

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Ruby

"I don't know." Epsilon sighed, "It's...it's like fuzzy, for some reason. Maybe there's some kinda database or something. Uh give me a second guys."

"Yeah, Good idea!" said Yang, "Rooting around in your brain sounds great when you can barely figured out how to move on your own."

Epsilon looked at her, "Oh shut up Yang."

Caboose then pulled Tucker and the two sisters, "Uh guys, I forgot to tell you this. But, uh, Epsilon, he's a little...messed up."

"Yeah we know that Caboose." Ruby replied, "Remember Delta?"

"Oh right." he said back

Tucker then spoke up, "Yeah, we can all see that Caboose. Church is messed up."

"No, I mean he has some memories, that, uh, he shouldn't access." Caboose explained

"What kinda memories?" Tucker asked

This time Yang spoke up, "Oh some people did some bad stuff to him."

"So he had to uh...repress some of those memories." Caboose ended, "You know what a repressed memory is, right?"

"Yeah Caboose." Tucker answered, "I know what a repressed memory is. In fact, I'm repressing this conversation as we speak."

"Well thank you that means a lot to me." Caboose replied, mistaking it as a compliment.

"That's just rude!" Ruby said to Tucker, "I haven't repressed any memories with you guys."

Of course you haven't. _Mrs. Caboose_." Yang teased, and started to amke kissing noises before Ruby elbowed her hard in the side.

"Ow!" Yang groaned

"Ugh, and I thought Red Team had issues." Tucker groaned while listening to them fight.

That was when Epsilon spoke up, "Hmm...schematics...man! There so many functions in here! I can't even figure out a tenth of what I can do!"

"Is eating ice cream a feature?" Caboose asked

"Oh! And cookies!" Ruby added

"What about performing a wedding?" Yang added as well

"YANG!"

"Fine. Sheesh, a girl just can't have her fun."

Just then a loud bang could be heard from outside the temple. It was C.T. and his goons.

"Man. I just wish those would just GIVE UP already!" Tucker shouted to them

"Oh wait! I think I got something!" Epsilon announced, he then turned and looked at the wall. He then projects a video onto it from himself.

"What's this?" Ruby asked

"Maybe it's atraining film?" Tucker questioned

"I love movies." said Caboose, "Do you have Kramer vs. Kramer in there?"

"What's that?" Ruby asked, but instead looked at the video. It depiced the floating orb with some guy nex to him.

"It looks like it's showing how to deal with gys like-" Epsilon started to speak, but was cut off when the footage showed the orb shooting a large, bright red laser from it face, and hitting the guy.

"Ohh, holy shit!" Tucker shouted at seeing the footage.

"I can do that!?" Epsilon said with glee, "I wanna do that! How do I do that!?"

"That was awesome!" both Ruby and Yang added

"Was that a laser?" Tucker asked, "That was amazing."

"I gotta figure out hoe to do that." Epsilon exclaimed

"Whoa, whoa. Hold one." Tucker said to him, "I don't think that's a good idea."

But Church wasn't listening, "Ugh...urgh!" he grunted, trying to activate the laser to no success.

"And please don't activate in front of me! Or any of us!" Tucker added

"Maybe if I could access my long-term memory, I could figure it out." Epsilon suggested

That was when Caboose caught up on the conversation, "Uh, yeah, I uh, don't think that's a good idea-"

Just thrn a click could be heard, "Uh oh." Epsilon muttered

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Crap. Instead of turning on my long-term memory. I think I just _shut off_ my _short-term_ memory." Epsilon explained

"Great!" Yang groaned, "Now he won't remember anything!"

"Is that bad?" Caboose asked her

And...you guessed it. "Is what bad?" Epsilon asked as well, due to short-term memory loss.

"Your memory thing getting shut off."

"Who shut off my memory?"

"You did."

"I did what?"

"Shut off your memory."

"Why do you want me to shut off my memory?"

"No, it's already off."

"What is?"

"Your memory."

"Wow. Well this is a drastic improvement." Tucker groaned, "Hey you!" he said to Epsilon

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Don't touch anything, or try to activate any computer stuff!"

Epsilon just looked at Ruby and Caboose, "Are you guys gonna answer him?"

Suddenly, a loud bang, followed by sound of a large door could be heard throughout the temple. Thus, causing the ground to shake.

Ruby trembled and fell onto Caboose, who caught her.

"Um...thanks?" Ruby squeaked, trying not to blush.

"...Yeah." Caboose slowly replied, "Did you here that?"

"Oh crap!" Tucker shouted

"Oh my god! What are we yelling about!?" Epsilon added to the confusion, due to his short-term memory.

"I think they busted into the temple guys." Yang announced

"Oh man. Where's the temple?" Epsilon asked

Tucker groaned in annoyance, "Jesus Christ, don't let him talk to me anymore.

"Okay. Don't talk to him." Caboose, Ruby, and Epsilon said at the same time.

"I can't fucking believe I have two and a half of them now."


	20. Retribution Prequel Out!

**Hey guys! Just to let you all know. _Retribution's _prequel story is out with its first chapter. With a second one on the way. It will be shorter than other stories. Enjoy _Tales from Blood Gulch: An RvBvRWBY Story!_**


	21. You Don't Know Anyone

**Chapter 14: You Don't Know Anyone**

**Desert Temple, 2554**

**POV: The Reds, The Blues, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Jaune**

* * *

**Premise: **The Reds go on the offensive against C.T., while the residents of Valhalla are met with a 'friendly' face. Caboose has something to say to Ruby.

* * *

A large bang shook the ground of the desert temple.

"Peter, Paul, and Ringo! What the heck was that!?" Sarge shouted as he grabbed his shotgun.

"That didn't sound good." Grif added

"I think C.T. and his men are inside the temple guys." Jaune guessed

The Blues, Ruby and Yang then came back from the hallway they were in. With Epsilon still suffering from short-term memory loss.

"Did you guys heat that?" Tucker them about the loud bang

"Heard what?" Grif asked, "Of course we heard that, idiot!"

"I think they broke down the door." Tucker guessed

"Same here." Blake agreed

Epsilon then floated into the room, "What!? Who would do that thing you said to the other thing?"

Everyone looks at the monitor confused, "Whats wrong with him?" Grif asked

"He disabled his memory or something dumb while trying to unlock this massive laser eye he's got." Yang explained

"Laser?" Blake asked, quite intrigued

"See?" Sarge grumbled under his breath

"Who has a laser?" Epsilon asked, still suffering from memory loss.

"You do!" Caboose and Ruby replied, with Ruby's comment more on the 'annoyed' side of the spectrum.

"I do?"

"YES!" Everyone replied

"Caboose, shouldn't you be killing him or something?" Tucker asked the blue soldier.

Caboose just looked at the monitor for a few seconds...before smacking it in the eyeball.

"OW! Hey, cut it out!" Epsilon hissed at Caboose

Yang and Ruby were trying not laugh at what just happened, while Blake just rolled her eyes and smirked at the situation. Jaune was trying not to laugh as well.

"Tucker did it." Caboose muttered, putting the blame on his rival.

"No he didn't jackass, you did." Epsilon shot at him

"Oh, so you remember that?" Blake asked him

"How would I not remember that?" Epsilon looked at her confused, as if his short-term memory loss, never happened.

"So I guessed it's fixed?" Ruby questioned

"You guys never make any goddamn sense." Epsilon grumbled

Just then, C.T. could be heard down the hall.

"Over here! Split up. You two, guard the entrance. Don't let them out." C.T. ordered his men

"Uh, I think we have more pressing issues a the moment fellas." Sarge announced to his fellow peers.

"Second it!" Jaune and Blake replied at the same time.

"Everyone find some cover!" Sarge ordered, and everyone ran down the hall.

* * *

**POV Change: Outpost 17-B "Valhalla"**

Deciding to take a chance and run for Blue Base. The group in Valhalla gathered outside of Red Base, praying to God or whatever deity existed on Earth and Remnant. Hoping that the Meta wouldn't just charge at them.

"Okay, here's the plan. We run straight for Blue Base. Keep your heads up, and stay in formation."

"Question." Weiss announced ot him

"What?" Simmons asked her

"Why do I have to be in the front?" Weiss asked, the order went as Simmons ordered them. Weiss, Lopez, Donut, Simmons, and everybody else. The _real_ reason Simmons put her up front, was so that in case the Meta did attack them, Weiss would be the first to go.

Simmons was silent before answering her question, "...Shut up and stay in formation Ice Queen."

"Hmph." Weiss muttered

"Real classy of you Simmons." Ren said to him

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"[Why do I have to be in front of you?]" Lopez asked, since he was in between Weiss and Simmons.

But...you guessed it.

"Exactly. I'll follow you, Lopez." Simmons answered

"I'll handle your rears!" Donut annouced, earning a giggle from Nora

"Okay! Change of plans." Simmons said after hearing Donuts innuendo, "Donut you're in between me and Lopez."

"I'll be a Donut sandwitch! Mm-mm!"

The remaining member of Team JNPR started laughing, but Simmons had it.

"Dammit, Donut! You ruin everything! You know what fuck it! Everyone follow me! Weiss, you're still up front!"

"Hey!" Weiss hissed

"Just go!" Simmons ordered her, "Make your way to where you guys first got here."

The group made their along the far side of Valhalla, weapons drawn, ready for an inevitable attack.

"You guys see anything?" Ren asked

"[If I saw something, I would be shooting dumbass.]" Lopez replied

But…

"Well, keep your eyes open then Lopez." Simmons answered the robot

"[Why do you guys always ask me questions if you never understand the answers?]" Lopez asked them all.

"Geez, quiet, Lopez!" Simmons shouted to the robot, "We've been over this."

"[Goddamn it.]"

"Again, can't you guys just admit you don't know what he's saying?" Pyrrha asked

"I know exactly what he's saying!" Donut answered her, "I took High School spanish!"

"I'm starting to think you flunked that class Donut." Nora suggested

"I'm just answering Lopez because I feel like I should." Simmons answered the former's question, "You know, keep everyone in the conversation."

"[For once, I respect you.]" Lopez said to him

"I'm just gonna say thanks Lopez, ok?" Simmons replied, "Come on, let's keep moving."

"Simmons, I'm scared." Donut said to him, his voice shuddering

"It's okay. We're all scared, Donut." Simmons answered, "...Well most of us."

"I'm not scared." Weiss said to him

"Yeah yeah whatever Ice Queen." Simmons ignored her

"[I'm not scared either.]" Lopez added, "[I made back-ups of myself this morning.]"

The group then made it to the large wall where Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived.

"Alright guys, stay calm, and don't panic." Simmons ordered them

"You're the one who's panicing Simmons." Nora replied to him

"Am not." Simmons shot back

"Where do you think the Meta parked his ride?" Ren asked

"I don't know." Simmons replied, "I'll try over here. It has to be-"

Before he could finished his sentence however, Simmons bumped into some unknown object.

"Ow!" he said

The object then materialized into a jeep, similar to the one the Reds own. The only difference was that the turret on the back was the standard machinegun, and not Sarge's prototype weapon.

"What the heck was that?" Weiss asked

"An invisble car?" Nora gasped

"Cool." Pyrrha added

"The Meta must've cloaked it." Simmons explained as he got to his feet, "Alright, everybody in, let's get the fuck out of here!"

"We can't all fit in there, genius." Weiss announced

"Do want to argue over who sits where? Or die at the hand of a monster?" Simmon shot back at her.

"Point taken."

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

Grif fired his rifle blindly at a single alien who was trying to flank them.

Ruby, using her semblance, threw two humans off balance. Causing them fall over, unconsious.

"This is intense!" Yang shouted behind cover

"You know, it might help if you came her and helped us!" Tucker shouted as he fired at the incoming enemy soldiers.

"Yeah, but I'm good right here." Yang replied innocently

"Everyone fall back!" Sarge ordered, and with that line everyone return to their cover.

"Umm...Church." Caboose said Epsilon, "Are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" the monitor asked him. He then noticed a large crate floating right next to him.

"Oh, now that is cool!" Ruby cried

"Second it." Jaune added

"What the fuck?" Tucker asked, "When did you get telekenisis?"

"You have teleportesis!?" Caboose shouted, causing Ruby and Yang to laugh, "What am I think about right now?"

"Oh!" Yang spoke up, "Is Ruby thinking about Caboose right now?"

"YANG!" Ruby yelled at her sister

"My guess would be...nothing." Tucker suggested about Caboose's mind

"Oh my god! Tucker has it too!" Caboose cried

"Look at this!" Epsilon said, still fascinated over the floating crate, "I wonder what other powers I have. I must be the most powerful being in the universe!"

Suddenly, Epsilon started to float away.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked him

"Oops." Epsilon said, "Yeah, I seem to have lost control of my body again.

"Yeah some superhero." Tucker muttered, "Fucking dick."

Grif then spoke up, "Guys we got another alien coming!"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Shut up Tucker!"

An alien then appeared out of the corned holding a very large machine gun in both hands. He started fire upon the group, even though they were behind cover.

Epsilon started to float towards the alien.

"Church!" Ruby shouted to him, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know!" he replied "Help me!"

Epsilon floated right front of the alien before stopping and stared at him.

"Oh, uh, hey Mr. Alien." Epsilon nervously said to the creature.

Instead of firing at the monitor. The alien droped his machine gun, and bowed before it.

Tucker took notice of this, "Guys! Cease fire!"

"Why?" Grif asked

"What's the alien doing?" Yang asked

"I've seen this before." Tucker explained, "Some of the aliens worship this ancient technology. This one probably thinks Church is a god."

"Wow! Seriously!" Epsilon shouted with excitment, "That's pretty fucking cool."

"Church a god?" Ruby questioned, "This is gonna be good."

"Oh great." Jaune muttered, "Please don't tell me Church is gonna be full of himself."

"Hey, it's Church." Tucker replied, "Who knows what will happen."

"Maybe that's why his name is Church!?" Caboose gasped, earning a giggle from Ruby.

Epsilon, using his telekenisis, picked up a box.

"What's up praying dude? How do ya like me now? BIP-"

Epsilon then flung the crate into the creature, knocking it unconcious.

"Whoa!" Jaune yelled

"W-T-Fuck!" Tucker added, "What was that for!? Dude I think that affects your status as a deity."

"Well, what good is being a god if you can't smite some people?" Epsilon countered, "Lets have some fun…"

"Church, you're not a god." Blake spoke up, "You an AI fragment. You can't even fire a sniper rifle."

Suddenly, C.T.'s voice could be heard, "The shots came from down here!"

"Uh oh." Yang muttered

"Incoming!" Sarge announced

Soon the group was surrounded by alien and human soldiers, all with weapons drawn at them. C.T. himself then showed up flanked by two humans and Smith.

"Freeze! Lower your weapons!" C.T. barked at them

"Why should we do that?" Yang snarled at him as her eyes flared red

"Shut up bitch." he shot back at her, his eyes then focues on Tucker, "You… do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?"

"Enough to get ya pissed, I can tell ya that." Tucker quipped

"I should kill you right now." C.T. sneered

Epsilon then spoke up, "Wait, somebody's gettin' killed? I wanna see!"

C.T. looked at the monitor, "You activavted it?" he said, as if he was intrigued.

"Uh oh." Ruby muttered, "Not good."

"Secure the relic!" C.T. ordered one of his men, "Don't let it get away!"

One of the soldier pulls out some sorta pistol that starts glowing green. He points the weapon at Epsilon.

"Hey cool pistol dude! Green is my favorite color." Epsilon said, while looking at it. BUt pistol then fired a green bolt at him.

"GIBBBBARARW!" Epsilon then shuddered and flew down the hallway.

"CHURCH!" both Ruby and Caboose shouted

"Yes!" C.T. shouted, "Great shot Jones!"

"Thanks." the soldier replied, "But it is pronounced Jo-n-es sir!"

"Blrrgh!" Smith then suddenly hauled off and punch Jo-n-es, knocking him unconcious. While the other aliens started turning their weapons on their human squadmates.

"What's going on!?" Jaune asked

"The aliens don't like it when their human allies mees with their religous artifacts!" Tucker replied

C.T. then flung a grenade at the group. Luckily enough, Blake deflected the grenade, causing it to fall near a group of enemy humans, killing them.

"Get out of the way!" C.T. shouted to his remaining allies, "Kill Smith and the others, I'll get outta here with the artifact!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Tucker barked to the others

"Wait!" Ruby shouted, "We need to grab Church!"

"That guy in brown armor grabbed him!" Grif added

"Quick! We have to catch up to him!" Caboose cried

C.T. ran out of the temple towards one of the jeeps. Two soldier were waiting for him with a motorcycle.

"Cover me until I'm clear!" C.T. ordered them, with atht command. The two soldier boarded their own motorcycle, with the one in the back grabbing a rocket launcher. As for C.T., he tosses Epsilon into his own jeep, and drives off, with the motorcyclists in tow. Smith then exited the temple.

"Roarr!" he shouts to his fellow aliens, before running off in the opposite direction. Then the Reds and Blues, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Jaune exited the temple. All of them noticing C.T. driving off.

"There he goes!" Blake shouts

"Everyone! In the jeep!" Grif orders

"We have to get turned over first!" Sarge added. When they got to the jeep, they noticed that it was slightly damaged. On top of that, the four additional seats of the huntsmen were gone.

"Great!" Jaune groaned, "Now we can't all fit!"

"Fine then, we'll go after C.T., you kids stay here!" Sarge said to the huntsmen

Sarge then climbed into the passenger seat, Grif got into the driver's seat, and Caboose manned the turret.

"You think this thing will still work?" Grif asked no one

"I hope so." Sarge replied, "Come on Chupababy!" Grif then pushed on the gas pedal, and the jeep drove off in the firection C.T. had fled. Tucker then ran off in the opposite direction, the same direction Smith ran off to.

"Tucker where are you going!?" Yang shouted to him as he ran off.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be right back!" Tucker replied

The four huntsmen were left standing there.

"So...now what?" Blake asked

"We stop C.T." Ruby replied, she then ran off using her semblance leaving a flurry of rosepedals behind.

"I hate it when she does that." Yang muttered

Grif stepped on the gas pedal of the Warthog, bringing it's speed on par with C.T.'s own ride. The latter of which was currently driving like a maniac, trying to shake the Reds off his tail. Unfortunatly, he was having little success.

"There he goes!" Sarge barked from the paasengers seat

"Yeah! I see him!" Grif replied

"Uh, oh." Caboose muttered from the turret, "Bad guys right behind us!"

The Motorcycle carrying two of C.T.'s goon started chasing the Reds' jeep. The one in the back fired a rocket, luckily it misses. And it lands close to C.T., causing him to swerve back and forth.

"Don't shoot at me!" C.T. barked, "Shoot at them!"

The motorcycle gains some momentum on the Reds. But steps on the break furiously. The motorcycle flies right past them. Allowing Grif to get a good look them, this way, now he see who is trying to shoot him. The motorcycle crew once again fires a rocket at the team. But it misses twice. It swerves and rolls on side, as if it was gonna crash. But it doesn't, and lands right side up. As they try to fire another rocket, they are ambushed by Smith and his alien crew. Who are piloting some alien vehicle, with Smith in the driver seat and his companion in gunner position. They start chasing the motorcycle, allowing the Reds some breathing room while they chase C.T.

"Caboose!" Sarge shouted to the blue soldier, "Charge the cannon!"

"Ok! It's charged!" Caboose replied

"Fire!"

Caboose pulls the trigger, and a large white beam fires out of the turret. Unfortunatly, it misses as C.T. turns a corner. The Reds' jeep then comes to a halt. Ruby then appeared, having finally caught up with the chase.

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"The engine died!" Grif replied, trying to the get the jeep started again.

Just then, Smith drives right past them, continuing the chase on C.T.

"Look aliens!" Caboose cried, "Well, they must be here to help!"

"Yes!" Ruby added, "Thanks Smith!"

"Blargh!" the alien replied from his vehicle

"Uh guys." Grif muttered, everone turned around to see the motorcycle crew. Aiming their rocket launcher at them. They look happy, not one bit.

"Uh oh."

"HEY ASSHOLES!" a voice shouted from afar. Everyone turned to look at a large sand dune. Just then, a vehicle jumped off the hill. It's design was similar to that of the aliens vehicle, however, this version looked more like a big wheel. In the driver seat, was Tucker.

"YAAAHAHHAAHAHAH!" Tucker shouted, if he was doing a warrior charge. However, this battle cry would change to screaming.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!" The big wheel would end up crashing into the temple ruins. Everyone, even the motorcycle crew looked at Tucker bewildered.

"...Cannon is charged." Caboose broke the silence, while aiming at the motorcycle

"Ok then, fuck it, shoot them." Sarge replied casually

Caboose fired the gun, the motorcycle exploded, killing the two soldiers on it. Tucker then came out of the temple, still driving the big wheel.

"Uh, hey guys." he said to them, "Sorry about that."

"Tucker where did you get that?" Ruby asked quite surprised at the vehicle.

"Oh this? This is my ride." Tucler answered, "The aliens gave it to me."

"Did they give you driving lessons as well." Grif sarcastically asked

"Oh we kinda skipped that part." Tucker replied, "Come on, let's keep moving."

With that, Grif started up the jeep and drove off to find C.T. With Tucker following suite, Ruby also hopped on Tucker ride, due to a low amount of aura.

As for Smith, he was still on C.T.'s tail. He bumped into the latter's back bumper, causing C.T. to swerve.

"Ah! Filithy piece of shit!" he cursed at the alien. C.T. turned a corner, with Smith doing the same. However...he was gone. Where did he go? Suddenly, Smith heard a noise. The sound of a car horn. Turn around, he saw C.T. driving at them at full spee. The jeep rammed into the alien vehicle destroying it. Smith and his alien companion were either dead or severly injured. C.T. then drove off again, catching the eyes of the Reds.

"There he is!" Caboose shouted

"You guys follow him, we'll cut off!" Ruby shouted from Tucker big wheel

"We can't lose Church!" Caboose replied

"We won't!" Tucker shot back

"You always say that, but we always do!" Caboose countered

* * *

**POV Change: Outpost 17-B "Valhalla"**

"Goddammit, why won't it start." Simmons said to himself, as he tried to get the jeep started.

"[Maybe he took out the starter.]" Lopez suggested, "[That's what I would do.]"

But Simmons wasn't paying any attention, "It looks like the Meta removed the starter."

"[Really? Well, no shit.]" Lopez muttered

"Ha. For someone who acts like a brute. The Meta can be quite intelligent." Pyrrha commented

"I second that Pyrrha." Simmons replied, There's got to be some thing we can do get the jeep the started."

"What do we do?" Ren asked

Lopez then ran to the back of the jeep, "[Stay in there Simmons.]" he said, "[We'll push the car, you pop the clutch!]"

"It's all over." Donut sniffled, "We can't do anything!"

"You're going to give up now?" Weiss questioned the pink soldier

"All is lost!"

"Wait." Ren said, as he wen to where Lopez is, "Simmons pop the clutch."

"Oh." Simmons replied, "Lopez, is that what you were trying to tell us?"

The robot nodded, having finally lost it.

"As much of a great idea that is Lopez." Simmons began, "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Nora asked, quite confused

"The Meta pulled out the car battery as well."

"Speaking of the Meta." Weiss spoke up, "Here he comes!"

Everyone turned to see the white-armored brute, charging towards them. Grenade launcher in hand.

"[oh shit.]" Lopez muttered

"How are we gonna stop him without ammo?" Nora asked

That gave Simmons an idea, "Ha! This thing never runs out of ammo!" he replied, as he climbed onto the jeep machine gun turret. Remembering the first time he used this type of jeep in Blood Gulch.

"[You be strong enough to turn that thing without power asshole.]" Lopez commented as he, Donut, and the huntsmen watched Simmons try with all his strength to get the turret to turn, and face the Meta.

Simmons then pulls the trigger on the machine gun, but since the turret won't turn. None of the shots land on the white-armored brute.

"Oh, fuck." Simmons muttered

"Language!" Weiss yelled in a high pitched voice

"Fuck language, Ice Queen!" Simmons shot back, "You're still first in line remember?"

"Hey!"

"[Maybe you could get him to stand in front of the car.]" Lopez sarcastically suggested

"What?"

"He said maybe you could convince the Meta to stand in front of the jeep." Donut surprisingly, and perfectly translated what Lopez said.

"[Seriously!?]" Lopez shouts, "[That you understood?]"

"You're right Lopez. I like pencils too." Donut happily replied

"Uh Donut? I think actually translated what Lopez said." Pyrrha commented

"Really? So he like pencils?"

"No, I meant about standing in fron of the jeep."

"Oh...Lopez that's a terrible idea!"

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

The Reds and Caboose continued to pursuit C.T., the latter was currently getting farther and farther away from them.

"Caboose!" Sarge shouted, "What in Sam hill are you doing back there!? Shot 'em!"

"Ok!"

"No Caboose, don't shot shoot them! You'll stall the jeep!" Grif countered

"Ok!"

"Grif, stop giving Caboose orders and focus on driving!" Sarge yelled to the orange soldier

"Ok!"

"Caboose don't respond to Grif." Sarge added

"Ok!"

As the Reds and Caboose were bickering. Tucker and Ruby were driving on the hill side, they getting closer to C.T.

"Ok, Ruby." Tucker said to her, "We only got one shot at this. Got it?"

"Got it!" Ruby replied

Tucker stepped on the gas pedal. He pasted C.T.'s jeep undetected, and drove down the hill.

"Ruby! Jump now!"

With that comment, bo the he and Ruby jumped off the big wheel. Letting the vehicle fly off to who knows where. Tucker pulled out his energy sword, while Ruby extended Crescent Rose into it's scythe form. They were a few feet away from C.T., who was coming up fast in his jeep.

Meanwhile, Caboose fired the jeep's turret. It misses, yet again. Causing it to stop.

"Jeep stalled!" Grif announced

"Like user error!" Sarge countered

"Yeah, cause that's what it is." Grif shot back

C.T. got closer to Ruby and Tucker, both were waiting.

"Gotta time this…" Tucker muttered

"Now!" Ruby shouted, with that command. Tucker and Ruby slashed at the sides of C.T.'s jeep as it drove by. It stops abruptly, and then explodes, sending the driver flying out of the driver seat.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, "We got him."

"Look he's getting away!" Tucker then pointed over to C.T., who was running back to the temple ruins.

"I'll get him!" Ruby shouted as she ran after the mysterious soldier

"Ruby wait! Dammit." Tucker muttered

Yang, Blake, and Jaune then show up. Having noticed the entire battle from afar.

"Man, that was awesome!" Yang cried, "You guys were badass!"

"Thanks." Tucker replied, "How ya enjoyed the show."

"Where's Ruby?" Caboose asked, as he and the Reds finally arrive. Having abandoned their jeep due to it's flaws.

"She ran after C.T." Tucker answered, "I'll go after her." he then ran off in the direction of the temple.

"I'm coming with you." Yang announced and followed suite

"Same here." Caboose added, and he did the same.

"Come on." Jaune said to the others, "Lets find Church."

The group started looking through the wreckage of the jeep, trying to find Epsilon.

"Church!" Blake shouted, "Where'd you go?"

Tucker, Yang, and Caboose all ran around the temple. Trying to look for Ruby and C.T. Eventually, they arrived on the roof of the temple grounds, overlooking the entire area.

"Where the hell did he go?" Tucker asked no one

"And where's Ruby?" Yang added

The cocking of a gun a gun caught their attention. The trio turned around to see C.T. standing their, battle rifle in hand. He had Crescent Rose strapped to his back, and clenched to his left hand...was Ruby Rose.

"Stay were you are!" he barked at them

"Let my sister go you you freak!" Yang yelled at him, her eyes flaring red with anger.

"Shut the fuck up blondie!" he snarled at her, he then looked at Tucker.

"Tucker, I should've killed you the second I had." he said to him, "It's ashame you had to pull children into this."

"Let her go." Caboose said to him

"You shut up!" C.T. said to him, "I don't need to be lectured by some half-wit."

"Just let her go, please." Caboose pleaded with him

"Caboose…" Ruby whispered, which caught C.T.'s attention. He looked at her, then back at Caboose, then at her, then Caboose. Then...he started to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha. You can't be serious." he said out loud, "You actually love her. I don't believe it."

Caboose was just silent. Tucker and Yang looked at him, their weapoms still trained on C.T.

"...Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" C.T. said to him, as if he was getting bored.

"...Yes...Yes I do." Caboose solemnly replied, causing Ruby to blush slightly.

"Wow...how amazing it this!" C.T. shouted, "But this is making me sick. We all know that love hurts. Am I right? And come on man! Aren't you a little old for her?"

"Actually." Tucker spoke up, "Caboose is only 17."

"Really?" Yang asked, quite surprised, "I didn't know."

"Enough!" C.T. barked, "I will make sure Little Red will suffer."

"I don't think so." Caboose countered

"Waht makes you say that?" C.T. snarled at him

"Well...you might wanna watch your back."

"What?" C.T turned around, but it was too late.

"Ruby! Now!" Caboose shouted. Ruby shoved C.T. to the side, throwing him off balance. She then grabbed Crescent Rose and tossed it to Caboose. Who then unfolded the weapon into it's scythe form and, with literally all of his strength, rammed the bade into C.T.'s chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" C.T. roared in pain, before he pulled the blade out of his chest, and tossed it aside.

Ruby then ran over to to the others, right next to Caboose in fact.

"Give up dude." Tucker said to the injured man, "But one last question, you know, before you die of blood loss. Who are you anyway?"

"Sorry." C.T. quipped, "You'll never know."

"Hey 'sup." a voice spoke, everyone looked up to see Epsilon floating in the air. His big 'eye' focused on C.T.

"What? What the hell is that thing?" C.T. asked

Suddenly, Epsilon's 'eye' started to glow bright red. He was still staring at C.T.

"Oh, son of a-"

Epsilon fired a bright red laser from his 'eye', at C.T. The latter then fell to the ground, dead, with a scorch mark and large cut in his chest.

"I am not a thing! My name is Leonard Church. And you will fear my laser face!" Church announced to everyone

"Oh hell ya!" Tucker shouted, "You just go fucked up!"

"That might be the coolest thing, I ever saw...of all time." Yang said in shock

"Wow. Now that was awesome!" Caboose said, "Right Ruby?"

Caboose looked at Ruby, who was looking away.

"Ruby?" he asked again

Ruby then walked up to Caboose and slid part of his helmet up, revealing the bottom portion of his face and mouth. She then planted a small, but quick kiss on it. Before sliding the helmet down.

Ruby was blushing madly now, who knows what Caboose looked like now.

"Thanks Caboose. Ruby said to him

"Church…" Caboose said to his friend, " Feel weird...like...really weird...the good kind of weird...is that bad?"

"Don't worry Caboose. You'll be fine." Church replied, "I'll give you some tips later."

"Like I said." Yang spoke up, "I approve!"

The Reds, Blake, and Jaune then showed up.

"That was cool!" Jaune shouted, "That laser thing was unexpected."

"Yeah, really cool." Grif added

"Hey, man how did you do that?" Tucker ask the monitor

"I don't really know." Church replied, "I just got really mad and, ya know, it happened."

"Can you do it to the yellow guy?" Tucker asked, referring to Grif.

"Sure...I guess."

"NO!" The huntsmen replied in unison

"FIne." Church replied

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sarge said to Grif

"For once, you and I agree on something." Grif replied

"Look guys, we need to keep our heads in the game." Tucker announced, "Let's get back into that temple, and shut it down for good."

"Right!" Yang replied

"Um guys, we may have a problem." Caboose said to everyone. The group looked at the temple entrance: It was blocked by Smith, who apparently suruvived the vehicle crash from before. Along with him, was the rest of his alien friends.

"Well this isn't good." Blake muttered

* * *

**POV Change: Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla"**

"He's getting closer!" Nora shouted to Simmons, who was still trying to get the turret to move.

Suddenly, a gun was fired.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The of a three-round burst rifle was heard. The group at the Meta, approaching him from behind was a man in cold, steel grey armor with yellow accents on his thighs, helmet, forearms, and shoulders, and carried a battle rifle.

It was Agent Washington.

"Guys!" Simmons shouted, "It's Agent Washington!"

"The guys Caboose called for?" Weiss questioned

"Yep. We're gonna be all right."

"Stop right there!" Wash shouted to the Meta, "Stand down, I'll take from here."

The Meta made some growling noises before stepping out of the way for Was to pass by.

Simmons looked at him confused, what was Wash doing?

"What? What's happening?" Simmons asked

"He's not acting friendly Simmons." Ren said a little worried

"Where is it?" Wash bitterly asked the maroon soldier.

"Where's what?" Simmons asked back, "Why aren't you and the Meta fighting?"

"The Epsilon Unit, I know you have it." Wash replied, "Give it to me."

"[I thought you said this guys was your friend?]" Lopez said to Simmons

"Wait wait wait. You're working with the Meta?" Simmon was shocked

Wash then stood in front of Simmons, his rifle in hand, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"[Would some explain, what is going on?]" Lopez asked no one.

Wash then pulled out his pistol, and pulls the trigger...and the bullet hits Lopez in the head.

BANG!

The robot then fell to the ground with a thud. Empty, and lifeless.

"LOPEZ!" the huntsmen shout in utter shock

"Oh my god! He just shot Lopez!" Donut added

Wash then turned to Donut.

BANG!

Wash fired the gun again, and the jeep's window breaks.

"Donut?" Simmons asked his companion in a worried tone.

"S-simmons." Donut said weakly, "I think he...shot..me."

Donut then too fell to the ground, dead.

"DONUT, NOOOO!" Simmons screamed, "Donut, come on, breathe, please, breathe."

Simmons looked at the huntsmen, "Guys...run."

Wash then took notice of the huntsmen, his gun now pointed at them.

"Don't even think about it." he barked at them, he looked at each of them before staring at one particular one. His hand clenched his pistol.

"You…" he growled, "I knew it, this was a trick."

"What?" Simmons asked, still distraught over two of his friends dying. But his thoughts were clouded by another noise.

BANG!

"No…" Simmons muttered

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

The huntsmen each felt their scrolls vibrate. They pulled them out, but upon looking at them. Their faces turned pale.

_Warning. Huntsmen's aura is in red zone._

_User is in critical condition._

_Huntsmen identified: Pyrrha Nikos._

**End of Act 1**

* * *

**Act 1 of _Retribution _is complete. Act 2: Revelation is coming up next. The big finale will be here soon!**


	22. Heroes Twilight

**Act 2: Revelation**

**Chapter 15: Heroes Twilight**

**Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla" 2554**

**POV: Frank DuFresene**

* * *

**Premise:** Doc arrives in Valhalla for unknown reasons. Church tries to deliver a eulogy. Ruby and Caboose are voted cutest couple.

* * *

A mysterious, and dark feeling swept over the canyon of Valhalla. Standing on the cliff side was a soldier in purple armor. He carried a strange looking object in his hands.

"Come in Command." Doc said via his radio, "Come in Command, this is Medical Officer Dufresne. I have arrived at Freelancer Program Simulation Outpost Seventeen."

But there was no answer.

"Command? Come in? Come in, this is Medical Officer Dufresne. I have reached FPS Outpost 17." Doc said again

That was when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, down here, we're over here! Hey, come down here!" the voice said. Doc looked down the hill to see a soldier standing near the riverside. Two objects were lying next to him.

Doc then got back on the radio, "Never mind Command, I think I see the objective." he said before getting off the radio again, "Stupid radio doesn't work anyway. What else is new." he grumbled to himself as he made his way down the hill. That was when he noticed the soldier standing there was actually his friend Simmons.

"Holy cow, Simmons! Is that you?" Doc asked him

"Oh, hey Doc." Simmons replied, "Man, I didn't know they'd send you."

"Yeah, we got the radio call and I was the closest medic so they sent me." Doc explained, "But I didn't know it'd be you guys! Small galaxy, huh? Man, we got a lotta catching up to do. So what's up, somebody hurt or what? What's going on?"

"It's them." Simmons gestured to the two objects on the ground.

That was when Doc got a good look at them. Lying next to Simmons were two bodies. The first was a soldier in pink armor, who Doc instantly recognized as other body he couldn't make out. It was a girl with bright red hair, she wore bronze armor, similar to a Greek spartan.

"Them?" Doc asked

"Yep." Simmons replied

"Well, I hate to break the news to you Simmons." Doc began, "But Donut here is dead."

"Hmm." Was all what Simmon muttered in return

"As for the girl here. Well...actually she's not dead at all, she's just unconscious. There's a bruise on her chest though. Why is that?"

"Bullet wound." Simmons replied

"I see." said Doc, "Wait, who is this?" he asked, "I've never seen this girl before."

But Simmons didn't answer him, "Man, I just didn't know they'd send you."

"Yeah, you said that already." Doc replied, "Hey is everything okay with you?"

"It's not my fault Doc, I- I had to make the call, they made me." Simmons said, as if he was ashamed, "They needed someone with medical training."

Doc looked at him confused, "What're you talkin' about?"

Simmons lowered his head in despair, "I didn't mean for you to get involved, I'm sorry, really."

"Sorry about what?" Doc asked as he turned around. That's when he came face-to-face with with two soldiers standing behind him. Both were holding him, and Simmons at gunpoint.

"He's sorry about us." one of them snarled at him before the other one knocked him out.

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

Grif was currently on top of the hill from their previous car chase, just a few meters away from the temple. He was looking down at the ground when he noticed Tucker, Yang, and Blake.

"Hey Grif." Blake said to him

"Hey guys, what's up?" Grif asked them

"Well what're you up to?" Yang asked back

"Well, Sarge told me to bury all the bodies from our battle…" Grif explained

"That's a lotta graves." Tucker replied, "Lotta holes to fill, bow chicka bow wow."

Blake groaned at his comment, while Grif continued.

"And now I can't find them because the wind blew sand all over them."

"Well, I guess they're actually buried. Godd job dude." Tucker said to him.

"...I like the wya you think." Grif replied

Blake and Yang smiled, for once both team could get along.

Sarge and Jaune then came up the hill, "Grif!" Sarge shouted, "What the hell are ya doing. I already told you to bury those...bodies." Sarge looked at the sand, noticing that the bodies were gone.

"Looks like he did it." Jaune announced

"Yeah, he buried the shit outta them." Tucker added

"Hmm." Sarge muttered, "Did you help him?" Sarge question the aqua soldier.

"Help him?" Tucker countered, "Dude, we've been fighting for like who knows how long, haven't you learned anything about me yet? I'm a lover not a digger."

"You say that all the time." Yang said to him

"Like I said, I'm a lover not a talker."

"Yeah, I bet Caboose is a better talker than you." Yang shot at him, "I mean he kinda swept Ruby off her feet."

"Actually, that was literally." Blake countered, "He tripped on something earlier, and Ruby fell with him."

"Oh."

"Yeheah," Grif chuckled about his duty, "Maybe if those bodies were dead ladies…"

"Grif!" Blake and Yang yelled at him

"...That sounded a lot creepier in my head." Grif muttered, ashamed of what he said

"Well does anyone wanna say any words?" Sarge asked everyone

"Words?" Jaune asked, a little puzzled

"Yes, these men were still soldier." Sarge explained, "Even if they were enemy soldiers, they still deserve a eulogy."

"Not me." Blake spoke up

"Well what about you buddy, Mr. Cult Leader?" Sarge offered, referring to Church.

Church turned a corner near the hillside, with Smith and the aliens in tow.

"So then there was one guy, said some things about the other guy, and the people liked it. And that's pretty much that." Church said to the aliens as he floated around the complex.

"It not his fault." Tucker said to the others, as they watched Church from the top of the hill, "Those aliens just worship this ancient technology. And the people who made it. What a brother gonna do?"

"Who worships technology?" Jaune questioned

"Are they from the Internet?" Grif suggested

"What the Internet?" Blake asked him

"How do you-ya know what, fuck it. But serious have to have a talk about the difference between our culture, and you culture." Grif announced

"FIne by me." Balke agreed with him

Back with Church and the aliens. Caboose and Ruby joined the group, the latter was getting a piggyback ride from the blue soldier.

"Yes, this is...just very interesting." Caboose said amongst the aliens, "I understand everything that is being said."

"You don't do you?" Ruby questioned him

"Not a clue." Caboose admitted

"Caboose!" Tucker shouted to him from the hill, "What are you doing? Get outta there!"

"It's not fair!" Caboose countered, "I worshipped Church, way before it was cool to worship him."

"Hey!" Grif barked at him, "I told you, that will never be cool! Never!"

Church then came up the hill, with the aliens staying behind at the bottom.

"Oh, hey guys." he said to them, "How's life among the non-deities."

"Eh, same old same old." Yang jokingly answered

"Don't ya think you're miling this just a bit?" Sarge questioned him

"Hey, do you want to tell a big group of deadly aliens that they're mistaken and he's not who they think he is?" Tucker countered Sarge's question.

"Hmm, see your point." Sarge replied, "Hey, your circular holiness! How about delivering the eulogy? We're buring most of these guys 'cause of you anyway."

"Me?" Church questioned, "I only lasered one guy."

"Which was cool." Caboose agreed with him, "The laser came out of your face!"

"Hey it wasn't just me." Church countered, "You were the one who saved Ruby! You rammed that scythe into his chest! All while confessing! Which by the way, congrats."

"Thanks...I guess." Caboose replied

"Haven't you been able to figure out how you did that?" Tucker asked about Church's laser

"No, I think I just got really mad." Church then got an idea, "Hey, say something that will make me angry."

"We're not gonna do that to you Church." Ruby spoke up, still on Caboose's shoulders

But Tucker beat her to it, "You're ugly and nobody likes you."

"Tucker!"

"You're annoying and your team sucks!" Grif added

"Grif!"

"You're self absorbed, and full of yourself." Yang suddenly said

"YANG!"

"You're round and can't wear pants." Caboose added

"Wha-Actually, that's just a fact." Ruby said to Caboose

"So?" Tucker said to Church, "Are ya pissed?"

"No, I think I'm kinda depressed now." he said solemnly, "Caboose is right. I can't wear pants."

"Well I only said it because everyone was thinking it." Caboose explained

"Maybe made makes a red laser, and depressed makes a blue laser." Tucker suggested

"What about green?" Yang questioned

"Hmm, sick." Tucker replied

"Orange?"

"Only if it's pointed at Grif."

"Hey!" Grif shouted

"Well I hope we don't find out what makes a brown laser." Caboose muttered as he stepped away from the monitor. Ruby shivered at the thought as well.

"You idiots shut up." Sarge spoke up, "Hey globey, you makin' a speech or what?"

"Hey sure no problem." Church replied, "I did a sermon just earlier that the aliens loved." he floated to the top of the hill as the Reds, and the huntsmen went down it to be with the aliens, Ruby, and Caboose.

"Sermon?" Tucker questioned him, "You just read them the setup guide to our Inkjet printer."

"Yeah, and they eat that gadget stuff up." Church explained, "You gotta know your audience buddy."

Tucker groaned and joined the others at the bottom of the hill.

Grif then spoke up, "How is it possible that ever since Caboose revived you, you can't remember anything except how to be a jackass?"

"Maybe it's hardwired." Yang jokingly replied

Church then started his ecology, "Attention true believers." He said to Caboose, Ruby and the aliens. He then looked at the Reds, Tucker, Blake, Yang, and Jaune.

"And... other people. We are here today to pay our final, and our first, respects, to the dearly departed. But first, I'd like you all to join me in a song, in honor of me. Hm. I am the best."

"Skip it!" the 'other' people shouted to him

"Fine. Okay, uh, in the beginning, there was darkness. And uh, and out from the darkness came a voice. And it said…"

Church started to trail off as he noticed something in the corner of his vision. It was a figure in black armor.

"And it said... Uh... Uh-out- out from the darkness came... Out from the darkness…"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Church?" Blake asked him

"Is his playback skipping?" Grif suggested

"I don't know." Tucker replied

"Maybe he needs a reboot." Sarge suggested, "Good thing I wore my boots. I'll reboot him right in the keister. Hheh heh."

"I don't think that'll work Sarge." Jaune countered him

Church continued speaking nonsense, "Out from the darkness came uh, someone." He then noticed the figure run off.

"I'll be right back." he said to everyone before floating off. Smith and the others started to get feisty.

"Uh, oh, the natives are getting restless." Tucker said, a little worried, "Caboose, Ruby, get up there and stall'em. I'll figure out what's going on."

"I'm coming with you." Blake added

"Fine by me." Tucker and Blake then ran after Church. Caboose and Ruby then went on the hilltop.

"Yes, and out of the darkness came someone!" Caboose started saying, and Ruby continued, "And that someone was: Us! Yes. And we said, funerals are sad. And we should have a birthday party instead!"

"Yes! Let there be cake!"

"And cookies!"

"Um, hallelujah, gesundheit." Caboose ended the eulogy

"I literally just realized why those two were menat to be." Grif whispered to Yang

"Just go with it." Yang whispered back to him

Church continued to follow the mysterious figure through the temple, trying to get him or her to stop.

"Hey you! Hold on a second, who are you? Hey I'm talkin' to you, what are you deaf? What are you…"

Church then saw the figure enter small temple ruin, which suddenly transformed into a tall structure in a canyon, next to a waterfall.

"What?" Church asked himself

"Church! Hey Church, what're you doing out here man?" Blake asked him

When he turned around, the setting turned back into the desert, with Balke and Tucker standing in front of him.

"Hu-whu?" Church was confused on what ahd just happend.

"Dude, the aliens don't like it when you leave them alone. And I don't like when the aliens don't like stuff."

"We all don't like that Tucker." Blake said to him

"Did you see him?" Church asked them

The duo looked at him confused, "See who?" Tucker asked him

"The person." Church tried to explain, "From the darkness, the-no, that's not right. Well did you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Church." Blake answered him

The Reds, and Jaune then showed up.

"What's he talking about?" Sarge asked the two

"We think he's having another memory flash."

"A what?" Jaune said, puzzled

"Random memories that keep coming back to him." Tucker explained, "He's been getting more of them lately, and I think he doesn't have any control over it. He gets all emo too, it's annoying. It's like having a chick around, but without the fun stuff."

"You should take out his memory unit and blow on it." Sarge suggested, "That'll fix it."

Caboose and Ruby then showed up, having ditched the aliens. Ruby also got off of Caboose shoulders.

"Is he having more memory problems?" Caboose asked Tucker

"Yep."

Church continued explaining what he saw, "I saw a canyon, and uh waterfall." he said, "And there was some dark figure there as well."

"Was the dark figure?" Caboose asked him

"Caboose, we'll tell you if he remembers you."

"I'm pretty sure he already does." Ruby added

"Waterfall huh?" Tucker repeated Church's line, "That's the second time you said that today."

"Wait a minute!" Blake spoke up, "That sounds like Valhalla!"

"Yeah, our new bases." Grif added

"It is?" Caboose question, "It is!"

"You didn't remember a waterfall?" Tucker asked, quite surprised, "Dude, that's like not remembering you girlfriend had a dick. Right Grif?"

Yang started making snickering noises, before bursting out into laugher. Blake simply roller her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk and snicker at Tucker's comment.

"I'm starting to regret ever telling you that story." Grif groaned, he then noticed Sarge gesturing at him to come over to him. He did so, with Blake and Jaune following suite.

"Hmm." Sarge said, deep in thought.

"What do think Sarge?" Grif asked

"I don't like this fellas." Sarge explained

"What?" Jaune asked, "The vision?"

"Yeah." Sarge replied, "I've never been what you guys call a 'new age' kinda guy."

"You don't say." Blake muttered

"But this bowling ball seems to be on one heck of a roll." Sarge continued, "Pun intended. With the flying and laser shooting and all that."

"And he can lft things." Grif added, "Without arms."

"That to." Sarge agreed, "But this memory thing is getting a little outta hand. We need to contact Simmons. He might know what to do."

"But Sarge the radios here in the desert are destroyed." Jaune spoke up, "On top of that, we can't get a signal with our scrolls here as well."

"I think I have a solution." Sarge announced


	23. Drink Your Ovaltine

**Chapter 16: Drink Your Ovaltine**

**Outpost: 17-B "Valhalla"**

**POV: Frank DuFresene and Richard Simmons**

* * *

**Premise: **Doc is put into a hostage crisis. Washington gets some answers. Red Team get suspicious about the events in Valhalla.

* * *

Doc opened his eyes, he felt a sharp pain his head that soon faded. He noticed Simmons next to him, along with the two guys from before.

"Ow my head." he groaned, "Oh."

"Doc, you're ok." Simmons aid to him, "Good."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." he replied bitterly, "Why'd you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you." Simmons replied, "They did."

Simmons pointed to the two soldier standing in front of them. Both were conversing with one another.

"The dark one is Washington." Simmons explained, "He's a Freelancer."

"Great." Doc said, sarcastically, "Cause htose guys are such a blast to hang out with."

"The big one, we call the Meta." Simmon ended

"But rumor had it those guys went to jail." Doc countered

"Yeah, well looks like the got paroled." Simmon groaned

"You two, quiet!" Wash barked at them, having heard the entire conversation

"Let us go you freak!" a high pitch voice shouted at Wash. Doc looked to his left to see a face he never thought he see again. It was Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY. Along with her was a girl and one other boy. Their hands were cuffed in wrist restraints, and their weapons were lying close to Was and the Meta. Also nearby, was that unconcious girl he saw before.

"Weiss!" Doc cried, "Man, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Hey Doc...great to see you...I guess." Weiss replied, semi-happily back. Aside from Church, and on certain occations Simmons. Weiss also repsected Doc...to a degree.

"So…" Doc said to her, "How've you been?"

"Well better than now."

"I said quiet." Wash ordered them

The Meta started to make a bunch of growling noises, which caught Wash's attention.

"Well, stop trying to use them all at the same time." Wash said to him, "You don't have any of the AI fragments anymore."

"AI fragments?" Doc repeated, "Hey, I rememebr those. Hey Simmons, remember that AI I had for awhile?" he said to his friend, "That thing was crazy."

The Meta heard what he had said, and walked towards him, growling in the process.

"Yikes!" Doc muttered, as he backed up, "Simmons! Help me!"

"Stand down Meta." Wash said to his associate, "You said you had one. Which one?" he asked him.

"T-the mean one." Doc shuttered, a little scared

"It's name." Wash clarified, "Yell me it's name."

"Uh, O'Malley. I mean uh, Omega." Doc answered

"Well that one's been accounted for." Wash muttered, "I need a complete scan of my friend here." Was explained, gesturing to the Meta, "And I wouldn't recommend needles, he hates those. Afterwords…" he pulled Doc with him, and faced him front of the unconcious girl. "...Nurse this one back to health."

Wash shoved Doc back next to Simmons, "What have you done to Ruby?" Doc asked him, believeing that since Weiss was here. The rest of Team RWBY had to be here as well.

"You mean the other huntsmen?" Wash replied, "Don't know, they're not here. But that doesn't matter to you. We'll set a trap with these four.

"You think you're gonna get away with this?" Nora questioned him

"...Yes." Wash replied

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

Sarge was currently fiddling with one of C.T.'s old warthogs. Church was also attached to a medal rod, near the back.

"Alright let's try this. You ready antenna ball?" Sarge asked Church

"I told you guys not to call me that!" Church barked at them, 'And hurry it up. This medal rod isn't exactly in a comfortable place."

"Hey, do you wanna find out about your vision or not?" Grif questioned him. The radio then started to make static noises as it came online.

"Come in Valhalla Outpost Number One." Sarge said, "Come in! Red Base, do you read me? Come in! Give me some more power, shotput."

"Weiss! Nora? Anybody?" Yang shouted as well.

"Uh, Sarge? Yang? Yeah, hi." a voice said

"Who is this?" Sarge asked the voice, "Idenify yourself."

"It's me, Simmons." Simmons clarified, "Sorry sir."

"How is everything going over there Simmons?" Sarge asked him

"Here?" Simmons repeated, "Uh, fine I guess. Everything is good. How 'bout you guys?"

"Mission is complete. We're preparing to head out soon." Sarge explained to him

"What was that?" Simmons asked him, "Sorry, some static here. This radio is a little messed up. Been a bit rainer here."

"I said, we're comin' back soon." Sarge clarified

"Oh, that's great." Simmons answered back, "When do you think that'll be exactly?"

"Hard to say, Simmons." Sarge replied, "We'll let you know."

"Okay Sarge, sounds good." said Simmons

"Over and out." Sarge then ended the call.

* * *

**POV Change: Outpost: 17-B "Valhalla"**

"Hard to say, Simmons." Sarge replied, "We'll let you know."

"Okay Sarge, sounds good." Simmons said, as he was being held at gunpoint by Wash.

"Over and out." Sarge then ended the call.

"Ok good. Now get back over there." Wash order Simmons

Simmons goes back over to Doc and the others.

"Was that Sarge?" Doc asked him

"Yeah." Simmons replied

"You think they'll help us?"

"No, I couldn't say anything to him. If they come, they'll be walking straight into a trap." Simmons explained

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

"Thanks for the help Church." Yang said to the monitor as she removed the metal rod from him.

"Yeah, whatever." Church mumbled, "I'm not gonna float straight for a week now."

"Simmons sounded good." Grif muttered casually, "I guess everything is fine over there."

Suddenly, Sarge blurted something quite surprising, "Donut and Lopez are dead and someone has taken Simmons and the others prisoner."

"WHAT!?" the trio replied, quite surprised

"But Simmons said everything was fine?" Grif countered

"Really?" Sarge questioned, "How do we answer the phone at our base?"

"Thank you for calling Red Base this Private Grif how may I be of service?" Grif answered in a rather unenthusiastic and robotic voice.

"Wow, love your enthusiasim Grif." Yang chuckled

"And we've run that drill since day one! But, Simmons answered hi. That was my first clue." Sarge continued

"Maybe he's just ups-"

"He also said the radio was in disrepair." Sarge continued, "When does Lopez ever let something if it's not in proper maintenance?"

"Never." Grif replied, realizing something wasn't right

"Ooo, I think you're on to something Sarge." Yang grinned

"And look at the time." Sarge continued

"Can't, clock is broken." Grif muttered

"It's 17:30." Sarge explained, "And everyone knows that at 17:30 is-"

"Donut's daily wine and cheese hour!" Grif cried, now remembering

"Wait, he had those?" Blake asked, but no one answered her

"I didn't here any tinkling glasses. Did you?" he asked Grif

"You're right!" Grif answered

"Wow, not bad Sarge." Yang

"Thanks, and on top of that. Simmons said the weather was a little rainier. And we all know, Mt. Rainier is the biggest landmass in the state of: Washington."

"We do?" Grif questioned, "I mean! We do!"

"You sure that's what he meant?" Jaune asked

"Yes." Sarge replied, "And how many Washingtons do we know?"

A thought came up in Grif's head, "Did he mean, Agent Washington?"

"Wait, you mean the guy Caboose called for assistance? Yang asked, "I thought he was your friend? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But, who the biggest mass that's associated with Wasington?" Sarge asked everyone

Another thought appeared in Grif's head, "The Meta!"

"So the Meta and Washington have teamed up to kill Donut and Lopez, and have captured Simmons and Doc."

"We have to help'em." Grif announced, "Wait. Doc? How do you know if he's there?"

"Please Grif, it's to obvious." Sarge replied, "I don't wanna insult your intelligence by explaining every detail."

"Oh, right, thanks." Grif muttered

"I also think Washington must've attacked one of your friends as well." Sarge added, referring to the huntsmen.

"What?" Jaune asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Because, all your scrolls have been buzzing like crazy for the last 10 minutes, and flashing red." Sarge answered

The three huntsmen took out their scrolls, and noticed that a notification was on the screen:

_Warning. Huntsmen's aura is in red zone._

_User is in critical condition._

_Huntsmen identified: Pyrrha Nikos_

Jaune's eyes were wider than usual, his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"I'm gonna kill him." he muttered

"That's what I thought you were gonna say." Sarge replied, "Come on, it's time for a rescue mission."

Sarge then climbed into the jeep they used before, Grif hopped into the driver's seat, while Yang and Jaune were in the back.

"Hey!" Blake aksed them, "What about me?"

"Just stay here with Ruby and the Blues." Yang replied, and the jeep took off.

"...Well, at least there's so peace and quiet now." Blake muttered to herself

"Ah! Stupid aliens! Ruby is not a snack!" Caboose shouted from afar

"Hey! Back off Smith!" Ruby added

"And the moments gone." Blake groaned, and started tin the direction of Ruby and Caboose

Unknown to her, Church heard the whole situation with Washington, "Valhalla…" he then floated in the direction that the Reds, Yang and Jaune went.

* * *

**POV Change: Pyrrha Nikos**

_"He shot me! He shot me! Why did he shoot me!?"_ Pyrrha said to herself, all while still in her unconcious state. But she soon started to hear voices.

"She should wake up soon." one said

"How soon?" a second voice barked back

Wait...that was the voice of the man who shot her!

"Just soon, ok? You can't rush this." the first voice replied

"Well I don't care." the man replied, "Soon, her cover will be blown."

Cover? What cover? What is this guy talking about?

She finally started to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. When her vision came, she noticed that she was lying down, on her back. A large bruise was on her chest, but it was fading pretty quickly. Crouching next to her was a soldier, who's armor color was purple. In his hands was some device that was glowing green in the front. What it was, it seemed to ease the pain of the bruise.

"H-hello?" Pyrrha said to the soldier, who was caught off guard by her voice.

"Oh! I didn't know you were up already." he said weakly, "How are ya feeling?"

"Fine I guess." Pyrrha replied, "Where are we?"

"Valhalla." he answered, "You were shot, so I was called to tend your wounds."

"So, your a doctor?" Pyrrha questioned

"Actually, I'm a medic. Name's Frank DuFresene, but you can call me Doc."

Before she could reply, a voice cut her off, "Is she up yet!?"

Doc groaned, "Yes, she's up!"

"Good!" the voice said, "Get her on her feet!"

"Uh, she's not in a stable condition to move." Doc countered

"I don't care! Just do as I tell you!" the voice ordered. Pyrrha then noticed were the voice was coming from. Sure enough it was the man who shot her: Agent Washington.

"Ugh, forget it." Wash grunted, "I'll deal with this myself. Meta, look after the others." That was when finally noticed the Meta was nearby. The brute growled, and looked to her friends, who were just keeping to themselves, until Nora noticed Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! You're ok!" Nora shouted

"Yes Nora, I'm fine." she replied

"Quiet! Both of you!" Wash barked, before looking at Pyrrha, "How did you do it?"

Pyrrha looked confused at him, "Did what?"

"Honestly." Wash chuckled darkly, "This has to be the dumbest idea you've pulled off."

"What are you talking about?" she ansked, still confused

Wash pulled out his pistol, "Don't play dumb with me, _Carolina_."

"...Who?" Pyrrha honestly didn't know what this guy was talking about, "Who's Carolina."

Luckily for Simmons, the answer got to him first, "Wait, wait. You think Pyrrha is one of your old Freelancer buddies. Your even paranoid than before."

"Quiet!" Wash barked at him, "Prove it then!"

"Where's my scroll?" Pyrrha asked him

"Your what?" Wash questioned

"My scroll, it's a small device that every huntsmen own."

Wash then looked at the Meta, who tossed over one of Team JNPR's scrolls.

"You mean this?" Wash asked her, holding up in the air so she couldn't grab it.

"Yes."

"Alright. Show me that your not who I think you are." he said to her, before holding the gun to her head, "You got a minute."

Within seconds, Pyrrha started looking through her scroll, until she came across her ID. She showed it to Wash.

_Name: Nikos, Pyrrha_

_Occupation: Huntsmen-in-training_

_Team: JNPR_

_Partner: Arc, Jaune_

_Affiliation: Beacon Academy_

Wash analyzed the information for a moment before looking at her, "Not good enough."

Doc then spoke up, "Uh, if I may? I did uh blood scan of Pyrrha just now. It's says her DNA doesn't match any UNSC database."

Wash sighed, "...This is awkward." he sighed, he took the scroll from her, and reverted it back to its home screen. It was a picture of her, and some boy with blonde hair.

"Your boyfriend?" Wash asked, showing the screen to her

Pyrrha just looked annoyed, "I wish."

"What's his name?" he asked her

"Why would you care?" she practically snarled at him

"Just so that when I hand you over to the UNSC. We know your names." he replied rather darkly

Just then, everything was cut off by a voice.

"Oh Simmons! Simmons! Where are you!?"

Wash handed the scroll back over to the Meta, who put it with the other three, and the huntsmen's weapons. He took out his battle rifle, and looked through the scope. He noticed something on the eastern hillside near the large wall: A red-armored soldier and some girl with long, blonde hair.

The Meta growled, noticing the two.

"No." Wash said to him, "Stay here. I'll deal with him. If I don't make it back, kill the two sim-troopers. But leave with the four huntsmen." With that, Wash left for the hillside.

"What do we do?" Weiss whispered to her fellow captives

"I don't know." Ren replied, "Our aura is down, so we can't go toe-to-toe with the Meta."

"I have an idea." Simmons whispered, "Doc, give me your scanner. I think we can overload the power cell, and shoot the Meta with it. It should fry his systems."

"Ok, here." Doc replied, as he handed Simmons his scanner.

"Either that or…" Simmons started to mumble something under his breath, something that Weiss caught onto.

"Or what?" she asked

"Uh? Oh, nothing." he replied, casually

"You were gonna say blow up, weren't you?" Nora guessed

"Nope." Simmons lied, still tinkering with the medical scanner.

* * *

**We all know what's about to happen next Chapter...**


	24. Upon Further Review

**Chapter 17: Upon Further Review**

**Outpost 17-B "Valhalla", 2554**

**POV: Sarge and Yang**

* * *

**Premise: **Red Team returns to Valhalla to rescue their friends. Church has a moment with the Meta.

* * *

"Maroon One! Maroon One! Do you read me!?" Sarge shouted, asking for Simmons

"Yo! Weiss! Where'd ya go!?" Yang added, but Weiss didn't answer

Unknown to them at the time, Wash was sneaking up on them, battle rifle in hand.

"Freeze!" he barked at them, "Stay where you are!"

Sarge turned around an noticed Wash, "Good." he said to himself, "All according to the plan."

"Well." Sarge chuckled, "If it isn't our gool old friend Agent Washigton. And just what do you think your doing here."

But Wash wasn't playing dumb, "Don't play dumb with me Sarge." he said to him, "I think I know why I'm here. Where's the rest of your friends, and the huntsmen? Where's Epsilon?"

"Someplace safe." Sarge replied, rather tense

"What do you want with me and my friends you freak." Yang spoke up, Ember Celica now fully deployed around her arms.

"Ah, so you must be one of them." Wash asked her, faking amusement, "Yang? Is it?"

"How do you know that? Yang asked him

"From your friends scrolls. I had the Meta search them." he replied

"The Meta is here?" Sarge questioned, despite already knowing that he was in Valhalla.

"Yes." Wash answered coldy, "And he really wants a chance to repay you guys for all the trouble you've caused him."

"I seemed to recall that you also caused him some trouble." Sarge shot back, causing Yang to snicker

"Situations changed." Wash explained, "Now, drop your weapons."

"Ha! Like I'm gonna do that!" Yang scoffed at him

"Alright." Sarge grunts, as he drops his weapon on the ground.

"What?" Yang looks puzzled at the red soldier, but catches on since Sarge was the one who came up with the plan. She to drops Ember Celica on the ground as well. Was then picked up the weapons.

"Just so ya know." Sarge spoke up, "We're gonna want those back."

"I said all your weapons." Wash barked at him, noticing that Sarge still had his sidearm.

"All my weapons?" Sarge asked

"Yes!" Wash answered, now getting annoyed at him

"You sure, maybe I can keep the pistol. You know these aren't affective as they used to be." Sarge countered

"Drop it! Now!"

Sarge then dropped it, and Wash took it, "Everybody says that." Sarge grumbled, still talking about how ineffective the new M6 was.

"Good. Now both of you, march." Wash ordered them

"Son, you can insult us, or ambush us." Sarge said to him, "You can even take away our weapons. But if you think that we're gonna step a few feet inside of Blue Base without our _shotguns_, you must not know who your dealing with."

"Yeah! Eat that Wash!" Yang added

"I said move" Wash barked again, his weapon trained on both of them.

"And I said _shotgun_." Sarge said again

"Yes...I have your shotgun." Wash repeated

"No, he means _shotgun_!" Yang yelled, facing the wall of the canyon.

"What is this?" Wash asked them, "You think I'm gonna give you guys your weapons back?"

"I said _SHOTGUN_!" Sarge yelled at the wall, "SHOTGUN DAMMIT!"

Just then, a voice was heard on the other side of the wall, "Oh, yeah, shogun. That's are cue!"

Wash was confused, "What? Wait, what are you doing?"

He started to hear a noise, "What is that noise? Do I hear a-"

Suddenly, some object came bursting through the wall. That object turned out to be a jeep driven by Grif, and Jaune was on the turret. He definintly wasn't happy to see Wash.

"-Car!?" was what Wash could only say when he was rammed by the vehicle. Sarge and Yang jumped out of the way just in time before they could be hit by it as well.

"How's my bumper taste asshole?!" Grif quipped at the ex-Freelancer, assuming that he got run over. Unfortunatly, Wash didn't and he climbed onto the front of the jeep, and started to fire rounds at the orange soldier. The latter of which then started dodge the shots, all while driving the car.

"Uh oh!" Grif shouted, as Wash shot at him. Grif tried to dodge each shot, which he does. But the car started to swerve violently. Wash then noticed something in the back of the jeep: A boy in white knight armor, with bues eyes and blonde hair. He was currently manning the turret.

"Hey Wash!" he said, "Knock Knock!"

Jaune started firing at Wash, he missed every shot, which was his idea, since he didn't want to kill Wash, he just wanted to get back at him. The latter paniced upon being shot at, which gives Grif enough time to step on the brakes. Thus, sending Wash flying off the vehicle. He fires one last round at the vehicle, which misses both Grif and Jaune. As Wash was in the air, Sarge and Yangs weapons flee from his grip, and both landed in the duos hands.

"See?" Sarge said to the flying Wash, "Told you we get it back."

Wash finally landed near a pile of explosives. Dizzy from being struck by a vehicle, shot at, and the hard landing, he struggles to get up.

Meanwhile, Grif and Jaune stop the car for Sarge and Yang to get inside.

"How 'bout the next time you hose a code word. We choose something you guys don't say every five seconds." Grif said to the two, as they enter the vehicle.

"Just drive numbnuts." Sarge muttered, and they drove off to where Wash landed. The latter was still trying to get up, tripping over a fusion coil in the process. Once his vison reset, he noticed the warthog driving past him. Sarge was standing up in the front passenger's seat his shotgun aimed at one of the fusion coils. Yang was also standing up, flipping him off with both fingers.

"Agent Wash…" Sarge began

"Son of a bitch." Wash muttered, realizing what was about to happen.

"...You just got-" Sarge then fired his weapon, the bullet hit the explosive, setting all the others off, while sending Wash flying away again.

"Ah dammit, I messed up my one-liner!" Sarge complained, as they headed for Blue Base

"Jaune, you wanna kick Wash's ass? Now's the time." Yang said to her friend

"Alright, I'm on it." Jaune jumped off the moving vehicle, and went off to find Wash.

While this was happening, Church floated out of the hole caused by the warthog, and into Valhalla, "I guess they came this way."

Meanwhile at Blue Base, Simmons finally finished tinkering with Doc's medical scanner. The latter was currently inspecting the object.

"Is it ready?" Weiss asked

"Yeah it is." Simmons replied, "Ok, now's are chance. Hit him with an overshot."

"Why don't you do it?" Doc asked him, a little worried

"Me?" Simmons questioned, "I don't know how to uses that thing."

"Ok, what Weiss, or Ren, or Nora, or Pyrrha?" Doc suggested

"Uh, I'm scared to use it." Weiss answered

"I have to watch Nora, she's crazy with weapons." Ren explained

"And I'm in no condition to fight." Pyrrha added

Doc sighed and stood behind the Meta. The latter was currently looking for Wash. Suddenly, an explosion was seen in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Doc asked, but his voice was loud enought to get the Meta's attention. The brute growled in anger at him, and his fellow peers.

"Ah! What do we do!?" Doc screamed

"IMPROVISE! IMPROVISE!" Simmons shouted. Doc pulled the trigger on his scanner and a green bolt shot out from the front. The bolt hit the Meta as he tried to charge at him. The brute was flung into the wall, but got up instantly. His armor was glitching from the overcharged bolt. He charged once again at Doc, but suddenly, he physically slowed down as he was about to punch him.

Doc looked away, "Am I dead? Am I dead?" he asked

"Doc! You did it!" Nora said to him

Doc opened his eyes, and noticed that the Meta was frozen in place, moving ever so slowly. "He's frozen." he said, astonished.

"You've must've overloaded his time-distortion unit." Simmons guessed, "Instead of making us slow. It made _him_ slow."

"Not bad Doc." Weiss complimented him

"Hey sweet! Score one for the pacifist!" Doc cheered

"Um Doc?" Simmons spoke up, "I wouldn't to close if I were you."

"Why? What's he gonna do?" Doc asked, "Beat me up over the course of the next two weeks?"

That last comment made Nora snort a little, while Weiss and Ren rolled their eyes.

"Well, technically he's not moving slower, he's moving at the same speed over a longer period of time." Simmons explained, "It's relativistic, we're just experiencing it at a slower rate."

But Doc wasn't buying it, "Nah, see?"

The Meta's fist drifted closer to Doc's head. Eventually, it hit him ever so slightly, and he was sent flying.

"Whoooaaa!" Doc yelped, until he hit the wall behind him, and was stuck in it.

"See?" Weiss groaned, "That's what happens when you argue with science."

"Stupid bitch." Simmons muttered to himself, mostly referring both Doc and Weiss.

"Guys!" Doc cried, "Get me outta this wall!"

Simmons and Ren walked over to Doc.

"Hmm, let's see." Simmons gazed at the medic. He put his rifle in his back, and started to pull on Doc's chestplate. Ren on the other hand, pulled from Doc's legs.

The two struggled to pull him out. Doc just wouldn't budge one bit.

"Try pulling from the groin:" Doc suggested

"What? No." Ren replied. They continued this for about a minute, with Nora recording everything from her scroll.

"This is gold!" Nora laughed, as she watched. With Pyrrha doing the same, though she clenched her chest briefly, since she still had a bruise on her.

But Weiss wasn't laughing. Her aura was now back up to full health. She summoned a glyph behind Doc, which pushed him out of the wall, and onto Ren and Simmons.

"Hey! Watch it!" Simmons said to Doc, not knowing about the glyph.

"You watch it!" Doc shot back. The trio got up, and soon noticed a jeep coming up fast at Blue Base.

"Simmons!" Sarge said from the jeep, "Where are you!?"

Simmons quickly went on to remove the wrist restraints on the huntsmen and give them their respected weapons. Pyrrha used her weapon to act as a crutch, since she was still weak. They soon noticed that the Meta started to move faster, indicating that the time effects were wearing off. The brute was starting to read for his brute shot.

"Uh guys?" Weiss said, "He's getting faster!" But it was too late, the effects finally wore off, the Meta grabbed his weapon, and started firing at them.

Grif drove by Blue Base, close enough so everyone could jump on to the vehicle. They did so, but it was a tight fit. On top of that, Simmons tried to man the turret, but struggled to get on properly, and was clinging onto the turret for dear life.

"Simmons! Stop showing off and get in already!" Sarge barked at him

"This isn't on purpose!" Simmons yelled back. He eventually lost his grip on the turret, but managed to grab the rear bumper. He was now being dragged on the ground.

"No wait!" He yelled to everyone, "Guys! Slow down!"

Grif ended up driving through the river to avoid the Meta firing at them. This caused Simmons to hang in underwater.

"What he say?" Sarge asked no one as the headed for the hole in the wall.

"Wait, where's Pyrrha?" Weiss asked everyone

Sarge looked back at Blue Base, and noticed Pyrrha was still their, struggling to flee from the Meta.

"There she is!" Sarge shouted

Pyrrha couldn't jump onto the moving vehicle due to her condition. So she ended up dodging all of the Meta's attacks. That was, until she noticed the grav. lift, getting an idea she jumped into it and she was flung out into the canyon. Rolling onto the ground to break her fall.

"Yes! Go Pyrrha!" Nora shouted from the jeep

But the Meta got a similar idea and he too, and jumped into the lift. All in an attempt to intercept the jeep. He started firing at the vehicle, causing Grif to swerve a little.

"Grif! Incoming!" Sarge barked to him, noticing the Meta was getting closer and closer.

"Don't worry!" he replied, "We'll just do what we did last time."

But before he could do anything else, the Meta flipped in the air and hit the jeep directly in its hood. Causing it to flip forward, and everyone in it to fly out of it. All except for Simmons, who was still hanging onto the vehicle's rear bumper. The Meta then rolled off the jeep, turned around, and fired four shots at it, destroying the jeep completely.

The car rolled on its side, with Simmons still clinging to the bumper for dear life.

"I'M SCARED TO HOLD ON! BUT I'M SCARED TO LET GO!" he screamed, as the car rolled over continuously.

Grif noticed the destroyed jeep flying right towards him and his friends. So he jumped, nand pushed both Sarge and Yang out of the way. With Doc doing the same with Weiss, Nora, and Ren. The flaming car finall came to a halt, and crashed into a nearby rock. Simmons fell to the ground with a thud.

The Meta walked towards them as he reloaded his brute shot.

"That was some of the worst driving of all time!" Weiss scolded Grif

"Because that wasn't driving Ice Queen!" Grif shot back, "That was flying and burning!"

"Touché." Sarge commented

"Uh, hey guys?" Doc said to Sarge and Grif, having not saying hi to them since their arrival.

"Hey Doc/Sup." the duo replied

Simmons finally got up, now dizzy from the spinning warthog, "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" he was still holding onto the piece of bumper, which was now disconnected from the wreckage. Eventually, he got back to his senses and held the piece of rumble as if it was a gun.

"Ok! I'm good." Simmons announced

"Get ready." Sarge said to everyone, as he noticed the Meta getting closer. Aiming his shotgun at the brute.

"This is not gonna end well." Nora muttered

Soon everyone readied their weapons. Grif raised his rifle, Ren took out StormFlower, Noro deployed Maghild into its hammer form. Weiss raised Myternaster, Yang deployed Ember Celtics around her wrists, and Doc just raised his medical scanner.

But they were soon cut off by a voice, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone looked up, and Sarge and Grif were surprised to see Church floating next to them. The monitor was currently inspecting the destroyed warthog.

"Man, your jeep got fucked up!" Church chuckled

Weiss instantly recognized the voice, "Church!?"

Church looked at her, "Oh hey Weiss! Long time no see!"

"Sure...I guess." she replied

Church then took notice of the Meta, "Who's the big dude?"

The Meta already knew it was the Epsilon AI, so he tried to grab it. But Church dodged it, and the Meta growled in response.

"Whoa!" Church yelped, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The Meta tried again and again to grab the monitor, but failed.

"Uh guys?" Church asked his friends, "What do I do?"

"Lead him away." Sarge replied

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

Church started floating towards Blue Base, with the Meta in pursuit.

"Hey! Check out how shiny I am." Church taunted the brute as he lead him in a goose chase.

"What was that thing?" Simmons asked Grif, as he grabbed a rifle from the ground.

"Was that Church?" Ren asked as well

"We'll explain later." Sarge replied, "Come on, we need to move."

"What about Pyrrha?" Nora asked

"Jaune will look for her. Just move!" Grif answered, and everyone made run for the large hole in the wall.

Meanwhile, Church finally reached Blue Base, where he realized that the entranced was very similar to the one the mysterious soldier entered in his vision.

"Wait." he said, "This looks familiar."

Just then, the Meta growled right behind him, scaring him."

"Geez you scared the crap out of me!" Church whined, and floated away.

As for Pyrrha, she struggled to make her way towards the hole in the wall. Her chest still had a bruise on it. She was at the river near Red Base when gunfire forced her to take cover.

_BANG! BANG!_

Pyrrha jumped behind a rock, and peeked over the top. Wash was rushing towards her, pistol in hand. She threw Miló in its spear form at the ex-freelancer. But Wash dodged it, jumped at her, and shoved her to the ground.

"If I can't bring you in alive! Then I'll bring you all in dead!" Wash snarled at her, as he pointed his pistol at her.

But before he could perform the fatal blow, someone shoved him in his side, and he fell down the hill, and into the river. Once he got up, he recognized who attacked him. It was the boy from Pyrrha's scroll.

Jaune took out his sword and shield, he swung furiously at Washington. With the latter trying with all his might to dodge him, but was exhausted to do so. Thus, resulting in him getting hit in the head, and almost the groin. Though he did managed to dodge that last attack. Soon got the advantage, he disarmed Jaune, and uppercutted him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried to her partner

Jaune got up instantly, he noticed a nearby fusion coil, and got an idea. He charged at Wash at full speed, but the latter kicked him to the side again. Jaune attacked again, this time at his legs. Wash fell to the ground, and Jaune enchanced his leg with his aura, and kicked Wash towards the fusion coil.

Wash got up, exhausted after what had happened so far, "You think you'll get away with this?" he asked him

"Yes." Jaune replied, it was the same answer Was gave to Nora earlier. Jaune then raised Wash's pistol that stole from him after attacking his legs, and shot the fudion coil. Which blew up next to Wash. Wash was flung towards Jaune, and landed right in front of him.

Wash wanted to get up again, but just laid there in defeat. Jaune then took a pair of wrist restrains from Wash and put them around the ex-freelancers wrists.

"Now." Jaune began, "Like you said. I could take you in alive or dead. And I choose alive." he taunted before punching Wash out cold. He then dragged Was's unconcious body back to where Pyrrha was hiding. The redhead practically jumped on top of him when he came back in one piece.

"Jaune, are you ok?" she asked him

"I'm fine." he replied, "Its you who's injured. Are you ok?"

"I'm better now." she chuckled before noticing Wash, "What are doing with him?"

"There must be a reason for why he captured you and the others. Better we question him rather than leave him here." he explained. Pyrrha nodded in agreement and the duo made their way towards the wall.

Meanwhile, Sarge and the others finally made it to the other side of the wall, "Come on! Everyone through the hole! Ah, just saying that makes miss Donut." Sarge sighed as the passed through.

"You do know we passed his body on the way here, right Sarge?" Weiss countered

"Doesn't matter, he's dead already, and we got the Meta on our tale." Sarge explained

"Good point."

Nora then noticed the hole, "We have to wait for Pyrrha and Jaune!"

"I see them!" Grif replied, "It looks like they're dragging Wash's body over here."

Church then showed up, having been leading the Meta on a wild goose chase around Valhalla, "Hey, I know he's a friend o' yours, but I gotta tell you that guy with the the shiny head is kinda an asshole."

"Well, if your here." Yang said to him, "Then that means-"

"Oh no, there's the Meta!" Simmons ended,"We have to hurry."

"We have to seal the opening." Weiss suggested, "Do we have any explosives?"

"Negative," Sarge replied, "We need a plan of action."

Just then, an idea came to Grif, "I have an idea." he then walked up to Church, "Hey, you, dipshit!"

"Grif!?" Weiss yelled at him

"Huh? You taking to me?" Church asked him

"Yeah, you." Grif ranted, "This is your fault you stupid piece o' junk. You got us in this mess."

"Me? It was your we had to rescue." Church shot back

"Ah, bullshit." Grif snorted, "Now the Meta's coming up here and he's gonna kill us all."

"What are you doing Grif?" Yang asked him, while still laughing at his ranting.

"I wasn't even looking for you guys." Church coutered, "I was-"

Sarge then realized what Grif was doing, the same with Yang.

"Oh I get it." they said at the same time. They both walked up to Church, and started throwing every insult they had at them.

"Can it you overgrown ornament!"

"I'm not done with you ball bearing!"

"Your mother takes it in the exhaust port!"

"Come on guys, help us out." Grif said to the others

"We don't even know what you're doing." Simmons answered

"You mother gets pounded like a pinball." Yang continued

"Hey! Leave mother's outta this!" Church shot back

"Guys, we need some insults!" Yang said to them

"Um, ok!" Simmons walked up to them, but instead of saying insults it Church, he said insults to his team.

"Grif, you're so fat you broke your arm, gravy came out! Sarge,I find your plans useles, and if not mediocre! Weiss, you're bitchy and rude!"

"Hey!" Weiss yelled

"Not insults for us Simmons!" Sarge explained, "For him!"

"Please ell me what's going on! I just got here!" Simmons countered

"This isn't working." Yang groaned, "We something that'll make him mad."

"Has he seen the last episode of The Sopranos yet?" Simmons suggested

"The what?" Nora asked

"Ugh, you guys are idiots!" Church sighed, suddenly the Meta growled in the distance.

"Uh oh! There's the big dude!" Church cried

Just then, Jaune and Pyrrha exited through the hole, oth were dragging Wash's unconcious body.

"And there's…" Church began, noticing the two huntsmen, "...Agent Carolina? And…"

Then he noticed Washington.

"WASHINGTON!" Church's eye turned red, and was ready to fire in both Pyrrha and Wash. But Yang managed to jump, and turn Church towards the wall. The laser then fired and thus, deliberately blocking the Meta from catching them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Nora shouted, "That was so cool!"

"Yeah." Ren added, "Really cool."

"Awe man, that was scary." Doc muttered, "Too much violence."

Church's eye turned blue again, "What!? No! I have to go back!"

"Go back!?" Weiss cried, "Are you insane!?"

"He'll find her." Church replied, "...He'll...find...blrgh."

Church's eye went dark, and he fell to the ground.

"Church!" Yang shouted as she ran up to the monitor, lying on the ground.

"What happened to Church?" Jaune asked her, as he helped Pyrrha walk with him.

"I don't know." Yang replied

Grif then spoke up, "I guess he's outta juice."

"He's had a hard day." Sarge ended, "Come on, let's get moving. The Meta might be able to break through that faster than Grif can eat."

Yang then picked up Church and everyone followed Sarge back to the desert. Nora then asked a question about Church.

"So is that thing like a pet?" she asked them

"Yeah, something like that." Grif replied

Sarge then took notice of Wash's body being dragged by Jaune.

"Here, I got him." he said to Jaune, "You watch your friend."

"Thanks." Jaune replied, as he put his arm around Pyrrha to help her stand. Though he was completely unaware that the redhead's face turned pink when he did so.

Sarge drapped Wash over his shoulder, and asked Jaune a question.

"Why are we bringing Wash with us?" he asked him

"There's got to be a reason for why Was was wants captured us." Jaune explained, "Everyone has a reason."

"Alright." Sarge replied, "We'll interrogate him once he gets up."

And with that outta the way, the group wlaked back with saying another word.


	25. Towing Sixth and Eighth

**So everyone was a little confused last chapter on why some of the characters didn't act like themselves. Well, that's actually the effect of each team rubbing off on one another. Teams RWBY and JNPR a slightly more goofy, while the Reds and Blues are a little more serious. But don't worry, each character's personaltiy will stay the same, and I will try to maintain the comic relief and drama of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Towing Sixth and Eighth**

**Desert Temple, 2554**

**POV: Blue Team, Blake, and Ruby**

* * *

**Premise: **Everyone regroups in the desert. Weiss learns of Ruby and Caboose's relationship. Church gets a message.

* * *

"Go away! Bad aliens!" Caboose yelled at Smith, and his cronies from on top of a giant pillar, "Shoo aliens shoo! Rolled up newspaper!"

"Ah! Smith back off!" Ruby added, as she too was on the pillar. Although she as sitting on Caboose's shoulders at the time. On top of that, Blake was up there as well, _without_ her bow on.

"Maybe you should've though of that before you lost they're all powerful deity." Tucker shouted the ground, right behind the aliens.

"We didn't lose him." Caboose countered, "He left, or maybe he lost himself, or maybe the Reds took-Ow! Hey! Stop that!" he said to Smith, after being shot with a stunt dart.

"Well, better you than me. I don't wanna get caught between a group of aliens and their religious iconography, and I should know. I used to date an Italian girl." Tucker added

"But he's not really a god!" Blake shouted, also on top of the pillar _without _her bow on, "It's all made up! You know that!"

The aliens all turned, and looked at Tucker, "Whoa dude, I don't know shit!" Tucker paniced, "That sounds like straight up blasphemy! You guys gonna put up with that?"

"Blarg." one of the aliens replied

"I know dude. Took the 'blarg' right outta my mouth." Tucker chuckled

"Tucker. They're going to eat us." Caboose cried, from on the pillar

"I do not taste good!" Ruby shouted

"Same here!" Blake added

"Guys shut the fuck up!" Tucker groaned, "They're not gonna eat you. They're just persecute you and kill you, stop being a bunch of babies.

Just then, Caboose noticed something coming up the hill: It was Sarge, Ren, Nora, and Weiss, "Look! The Reds, they're back! And they have your worshipping guy!"

"What?" Tucker asked before looked beside him, "Sarge?"

Sarge started blurting out information, "Hey Blues, we're back. Got Simmons, and Team JNPR to. Where's the water can? Oh, also you have any more spare jeeps? I don't wanna get into it, but we identified a tactical weakness in one of the current models." he then noticed Caboose, Ruby, and Blake on top of the pillar, "Oh uh, what're you guys doing? Killin' Caboose? That's cool."

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby waved, while on Caboose's shoulders.

Weiss looked up and noticed her partner, and noticed that Caboose was carrying her.

"Put her down you idiot!" she hissed

Caboose on the other hand, had another idea. An idea that could keep the aliens of his, and Ruby's back. An idea that involved both Sarge _and _Weiss.

"There they are!" he shouted, pointing at the red soldier and Ice Queen, "They are the ones who took Church!"

Sarge and Weiss looked at one another before realizing what he was doing.

"Get them." Caboose said ominously. The aliens turned towards Sarge and Weiss, all were growling at them.

"Ruh-roh." Sarge muttered, "I-uh-uh…We'll take you to your floating ball! But uh, take Ice Queen as a gift!"

"Wha?" Weiss could only mutter before Sarge pushed her towards the aliens. He then turned and made a run for it back towards the temple grounds. The aliens followed suite, carrying Weiss with them.

"Let me go!" Weiss screamed, "Put me down you freaks!"

Tucker then turned, and looked up at Caboose. The latter was currently helping Blake and Ruby down from the pillar. He turned his attention to the who he assumed to Ren and Nora.

"So...I'm Tucker." he said awkwardly, "Sarge was rude for not introducing us."

"Yeah. How rude Sarge!" Nora replied, "Oh right, I'm Nora."

"Ren."

"I think we should help them. Ya know, before the aliens eat Church or something." Tucker suggested

"Good idea."

* * *

**POV Change: Grif and Simmons**

Meanwhile, Grif, Simmons, Jaune, Pyrrha, Doc, and Yang were standing on the other side of the temple. Simmons was checking on Church, who was still not operating, while Jaune and Doc were checking on Pyrrha. Grif and Yang were just standing watching respected parties.

"How's floaty McGee?" Grif asked Simmons about Epsilon

"Ah you know. Same old, still not working." the maroon soldier replied casually

"And Pyrrha?" Yang asked the redhead

"Better now." she answered, "Thanks."

"Ok, you should be all good to go Pyrrha." Doc said, as he finished using his medical scanner, "Try not to put any pressure on the wound. It should be fully healed in an hour."

"Got it, thanks Doc." Jaune thanked him

"Oh and one last thing." he leaned into Jaune ear and whispered something.

"She's a keeper. Don't lose her."

Doc then walked over to the others, while Jaune was trying to figure out what Doc had meant. But he just pushed it aside, and went back to watching over Pyrrha.

"Is he dead?" Doc asked Simmons about Church

"How the fuck should I know?" Simmons questioned, " And even if he was, would make a difference with this guy?"

"Eh, probably not." Grif replied

"Not he's got sand all over his ports." Simmons complained, "How am I supposed to fix him in an environment like this?"

"Sounds like you've sand in your ports." Yang snickered

"Why did we even come here, it's a fucking desert?"

"Yeah, why did we?" Pyrrha asked, "Not because its hot, but it just seems like the last place to go?"

"I don't know." Grif replied, "This was where we were before we came to get you. And where else can we go anyway? There's a bad guy at our base, and Sarge doesn't want us to get far from the Blues. I don't know if you've noticed this guys? But he's a little obsessed."

"Yeah, we noticed." Ynag replied, "He still wants to get them back in a database...so he can kill them...which sounds creepy."

"He'll probably spare Caboose." Doc added

"Yeah, most likely because he and Ruby are dating." Yang replied

"Really?" Doc asked surprised, "Good for them."

"How's that going by the way?" Grif asked Simmons about restoring the Blues, "Any progress?"

"Progress?" Simmons questioned

"It's your project."

"I was held captive!" Simmons cried

"Whatever dude." Grif replied, "If Sarge takes that as an excuse for not getting work done let me know. I get captured all the time."

Just then, the group heard Sarge's voice.

"Nope, they're right around this corner!" he said, "Grif and Simmons!"

"Here he comes. You're about to get busted." Yang snickered

"Shut up." Simmons groaned, "Wait. Who's he talking to?"

"That's right big group of aliens! We have no floating device!" Sarge blurted out

Grif then realized who Sarge was talking to, "Oh shit."

"What?" asked Yang. Grif started acting as if he were a monster, waving his arms around. Both Yang and Jaune then realized what he meant.

"Oh no."

Church then woke up, and at a bad time, "Wha? What happened?"

"Dude, shh!" Grif whispered to him

But Church didn't listen, "What's going on?"

"Shut you hole...thing." Yang said to him. The trio could hear Sarge and the aliens getting closer.

Taking desperate measures, Grif walked up to the monitor, and lifted his leg back.

Church realized what he was going to do, "Don't do it you fu-"

Grif then kicked the monitor off the ground, and Church flew off into the desert.

"Kerrrrrrr!" Church echoed in the distance.

"What the- What are doing!?" Simmons asked him

"Shut up!" Yang hissed, "Uh, act cool."

Simmons looked at her confused, "Act cool?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" Doc added

Just then, around the corner came Sarge, and a crowd of aliens. One of them was holding Weiss.

"Whoa!" Doc stuttered

"Are those-?"

"Yes Pyrrha. They're aliens." Jaune answered his partner's question.

Simmons however, took Yang message on 'being cool', and blurted out the most ridiculous comment ever. "I mean, what's the four-one-one, daddy-os? Me and my homey were just, hangin' all up here. Desertsville. 'S'all good. You know what I'm sayin', scrillas."

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Grif asked his nerdy friend

"You guys told me to be cool." Simmons hissed

"Yeah, so what the fuck are you doing?" Yang repeated

Sarge then spoke up, "As you can see. We don't have any floating device. Just this yellow guy, three teenagers, and… MC Fonzerella, over here."

"Whatevs, y'all. You don't know me." Simmons replied

"Alright, we heard you dude now shut up." Grif hissed

The alien holding Weiss made a noise, and then dropped the heiress without warning.

"Ah!" Weiss cried, as she fell on the ground, "You freaks!"

Tucker, and the others then finally showed up, "Nahaha, Gotcha! See? I told you they have him." Tucker boasted

"Uh, I don't see him." Ren muttered

"Oh my god he's invisible!" Caboose shouted

"You really are an idiot!" Weiss complained

"Alright Reds." Tucker hissed, "Where did you-"

Tucker then noticed Red Team running away from the scene. With Yang, Weiss, Doc, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the Reds all running away from the scene.

"Book it!" Sarge shouted, "Quadruple time!"

"-it." Tucker finished, "Well Caboose, I guess it's just you and-"

He then noticed Caboose and the others fleeing as well, "Dammit! I should've seen that coming."

"Revenge!" Caboose shouted with glee

Smith and his cronies looked at Tucker and growled, the aqua soldier then sighed, "Alright I'll just get on top of the pillar."

* * *

**POV Change: Red Team, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

The ones who fled the scene all met up at where Church landed: right dead smack in the minefield.

"Uh oh." Grif muttered

"There he is." said Sarge, "Grif, why are stopping for-ah nuts."

"Great." Jaune groaned

"Well this is just perfect." Yang chuckled

"What?" Simmons questioned, "He's right there, let's get him."

"Yeah, just go and get him, what's the big deal?" Weiss added, slightly annoyed

"Not me!" both Ruby and Caboose replied

Grif then spoke up, "Tell you guys what. Why don't you go and get him."

"We'll secure the perimeter while you retrieve." Sarge added

Weiss huffed, "I don't have time for this."

Both Weiss and Simmons walked towards the monitor...only to come face-to-face with a mine. Which immediately exploded.

"OW!" the duo cried. They ran back towards the group, managing to grab Church as well.

"You guys knew didn't you?" Simmons asked, irritated

"Yeah." Caboose answered casually

But Weiss had it, "Ugh, I have it with you morons!"

She turned to Grif, "You're disgusting!"

To Sarge, "You're dimwitted!"

To Caboose, "You're stupid and stop holding my partner's hand!"

"Why?"

"Wh- Why are you anyway?"

"Uh, because they're in love?" Grif answered her question

Nora's eyes widened, "OMG! They're together-together!" she started to shake Ren as if he were a doll.

"Ren. This. Is. Happening!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted, telling her to stop, which she did. But now the boy was incredibly dizzy.

Weiss on the hand…"WHAT!? YOU'RE IN LOVE!?"

"Yes." Ruby replied, starry eyed. She hugged Caboose, as if he too was doll.

"BUT HE'S AN IDIOT!" Weiss ranted

"And you're a bitch who stop bitching about everything." Grif counterd, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Grr." Weiss growled, but she was suddenly picked up by one of Smith's cronies. He draped her over his shoulder and walked away casually, managing to not see Church as well.

Weiss screamed while being carried away, leaving everyone silent for a moment.

"Well that just happened." Blake muttered

"For a bunch of disgusting creatures that impregnate any being they see, they have perfect timing." Grif muttered

Team JNPR looked at him in disgust.

"What? It's true, so don't blame me! Blame the aliens!" Grif replied

"Hehe, looks like all the kicking and blowing up a little life back into him. How adorable." Sarge muttered as stood overlooking Church's 'body'. Everyone looked at it and sure enough, his lights were back on. The only problem was that they weren't blue, they were green.

"Why are all his blue parts green?" Nora asked the obvious

"I don't know." Caboose replied

Suddenly, a voice emitted from the monitor, "Caboose, is that you?"

Caboose knew exactly who it was, "Delta?"

"Hey Delta." Ruby said to the monitor, "What are you doing?"

"Caboose, I need you to listen my time is brief." Delta explained, "Epsilon is not in control right now. But will be again shortly."

"Great." Caboose replied

"Perhaps not." Delta countered, "The encounter with Agent Washington and Ms. Nikos had jarred loose some of his memories. Epsilon has not historically coped with these memories well."

"What's that mean?" Blake asked

"We fear he will pursue other memories in particular." Delta replied

"Who is we?" Grif then asked

"Myself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments."

"Who the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck is happening?"

Delta then continued, "Epsilon may not yet be aware of our presence, but eventually he will be. We cannot hide forever. It is likely at this point he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen."

"What cycle?" Caboose asked, "A motorcycle?"

"No silly." Ruby giggled

"He's begun to search his memories now, he is clearly looking for something." said Delta

"Well you did say 'memory is the key'." Jaune added

"Memory is the key, Jaune." Delta agreed, "But not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me."

"But if he comes back you could be friends." Caboose childishly remarked, "Well, not best friend, that's already taken. Perhaps acquaintance?"

"If I were the memory he was looking for…" the lights on the monitor then faded and reverted back to blue. Church then rose into the air.

"Wha? Oh, hey guys." he said weakly, "I must've passed out."

"Church! You're back!" Caboose cried

"Yeah, I am." he said, "Caboose, could you come with me for a second?" he asked the blue soldier, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." he replied, "Where are we going?" he then walked off with Church floating next to him.

"I…" Ruby began, "...am going to follow him." she then ran after them

"Same here." Blake announced, and she ran off too.

"Hey, you guys realize that Blue Team has like, a lot more shit than we do?" Simmons questioned

"Yeah. Boring stuff." Grif replied

"Crazy stuff." Nora added

"Well, all we talk about is food and guns." Simmons explained

"That's not true." Jaune countered

"Hey, I'm hungry." Grif muttered

"Quit complaining or I'll shoot you." Sarge hissed at him

Jaune sighed "Nevermind."

"Ah good times."


	26. My Name is Agent Pluto

**Chapter 19: My Name is Agent Pluto**

**Desert Temple, 2554**

**POV: Blue Team, Ruby, and Blake**

* * *

**Premise: **Red Team and Team JNPR interrogate Wash. Church runs into an old friend. All answers lead to the discovery of a dangerous creation.

* * *

Having looked through his own memories in order to find answers on his current situation. Church knew the exact place to find some clues his mystery person. But first he needed the assistance of Caboose, and apparently both Ruby and Blake as well. Mostly because they wanted to go with them. _And _Ruby was Caboose's girlfriend, they were basically joint at the hip.

"Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you guys." Church muttered, having asked the trio if they wanted to help him, "Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall."

"Aren't you gonna need the Epsilon Unit?" Blake asked pointing to the storage unit, which wasn't far away.

"Uh that depends, Caboose, do you need it?" Church asked the blue soldier

"Don't think so." Caboose replied

"Leave it then, where we are going. We won't need it." he said to them. The quad then started to leave the temple complex, with Church taking acting as a guide. Unknown to them, Red Team, Team JNPR, Doc and Yang were watching them from afar. Grif was looking through the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Facility, eh?" Sarge muttered after hearing Church say it, "I knew the blues were up to something! Come on men, let's get after those Blues. Sounds like this is the big opportunity we've been waiting for."

"You mean our opportunity to find a place to hole up, and wait for this whole thing blows over?" Grif asked

"A place that isn't a desert?" asked Simmons

"A place with pancakes?" Nora guessed

"No!" Sarge replied, "A place where we can finally restore the Blues to Command's database." he explained, "Get yer typing fingers ready Simmons."

"Ugh, I'll bring my carpal tunnel braces." Simmons replied

"Ok now hold on." Jaune spoke up, "We _still _have Wash as our prisoner. Before we go anywhere and do anything. I suggest we interrogate him for information."

"Yah come to think of it, that seems like a good idea." Pyrrha agreed

"Alright let's do that." Sarge sighed

"Where is Wash anyway?" Grif asked

"Oh, we tied him up and threw him into a small chamber near the temple." Ren replied, "Nora put a large in front of it so he could get out"

"Alright, let's make him talk."

* * *

**POV Change: Agent Washington**

Wash woke up to find his arms and legs tied together. As he was struggling, someone opened the door to his 'cell'. He noticed a figure enter, that figure turned out to be Sarge. The red soldier picked up Wash and threw out the door, and into the sand. He was propped into a sitting position, and was surrounded by a very angry Red Team, and Team JNPR, along with Yang and Doc.

A very uncomfortable silence swept over the group.

The silence was then broken by Sarge, "Talk."

"Talk about what?" Wash shot back, "I have nothing to say."

"The reason why you and the Meta teamed up, captured my second-in-command, and Team JNPR and Doc." Sarge barked

"Oh and Weiss sir." Simmons added

"Oh yeah and her." Sarge muttered, "Now, talk."

"No." Wash replied, "I have a mission, and soon all of you will be in jail, unless you show mercy and cooperate."

"Talk Wash." Yang snarled, "Before I beat the information outta you. And I'm pretty sure Pyrrha's gonna want her fair share as well."

"I'll never talk." Wash repeated

"Alright." Grif spoke up, "I have an idea. I saw this in a movie once."

Grif walked up to Wash and pulled out a revolver with eight shots.

"This," he began, "was my grandfather's before he died." he started to remove the bullets from the gun and put them into his hand, "I'm gonna take these out. Except for this one." he said holding up one of the bullets, "This is my favorite." he put the lone bullet back into the revolver and spun the cartridge before closing it back, and priming the gun. He then pointed the gun at Wash's groin.

"Tell us what you want with kids." he said

"Grif!" Sarge cried, "What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh my god!" Doc cringed

Yang held her hands to her mouth, trying not to laugh. As for JNPR, Jaune and Ren were looking away, cringing. While Pyrrha and Nora were very very red.

"Talk." Grif said to Wash

"No." Wash replied

CLICK

Grif pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out.

"Jesus!" Simmons cried

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy Grif." Wash stammered, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

CLICK, "Six more shots."

"WHOA!" Wash cried, "Ok, I don't want them, the UNSC wants them!"

"Why?" Grif asked

"I don't know!" Wash stammered

CLICK

"Ah! Cut it out!" Simmons screamed

"They say they can use the crystals!" Wash answered

"What crystals!?" Grif asked

CLICK

"THE DUST! THE DUST!" Wash blurted out

"The dust?" Grif asked, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"We destroyed all the dust." Sarge spoke up, "That and the ship. All to cover up Team RWBY's existence."

"Well apparently ya did a terrible job!" Wash shot back, "The UNSC has a large supply of this so called 'dust' they recovered from Project Freelancer."

"So what do they want with the kids?"

Wash didn't say anything.

CLICK

"They think the kids could 'unlock the dust'." Wash quickly replied, "They want to use it to build weapons."

A memory of Donut mentioning the same thing popped up in Nora's head, "I can't imagine what would happen if they got that experimental dust."

"What dust did they find?" Nora asked

"Uh…"

CLICK

"OK STOP THAT!" Wash cried

"G-rif, p-lease." Yang tried to tell Grif to stop, but couldn't stop laughing

"What dust?" Grif asked

"Fire, Ice, Electricity, and that some unknown version." Wash replied

"The dust won't work." Pyrrha spoke up, "It's not on Remnant, so it's practically useless."

"That's why the UNSC wants you kids." Wash explained, "Look, they don't believe me about you guys. The only records Project Freelancer made for this case was just your 'teleporter malfunction'. They'll only believe me if I bring you in."

"Sarge." Grif said to him, "Is that enough?"

"Yeah, I think that's good." Sarge replied

Grif looked at the revolver, and pointed it up in the air. He pulled the trigger and…

BANG!

The lone bullet fired, startling everyone.

"You got lucky." Grif said to the ex-Freelancer, amused

"He's all yours." Yang then walked up and knocked Wash out cold

"You guys actually thought I would blow off Wash's balls?" Grif asked

"Yes!" everyone replied

"Hey, it was a blank shot!" Grif laughed, "Wash wouldn't get hurt! Hahahahahahahahaha-OW!"

Sarge then proceeded to kick Grif in the stomach

"So, what do we do?" Yang asked, "Since we're basically criminals now?"

"Ugh, I may have an idea." Grif moaned ash got up from being punched by Sarge

"Oh this'll be good." Jaune muttered

"Wash said that the UNSC doesn't believe him about guys existing right?"

"Right."

"The only way they will believe him, is if he delivers you guys to them." Grif explained, "So we all gotta do is get you guys home, and to top it all off, delete you guys from Command's database in the process."

"...That is actually not a bad idea." said Pyrrha, "But we don't have anymore dust."

"If Church and company is heading to a Freelancer facility." Simmons spoke up, "I'm sure they'll have some left vials of the material they hid from Command."

"We'll need a vehicle to get there." Ren mentioned

"I'm sure we can grab two jeeps from the camp." Grif replied

"Wait." Simmons asked, "Why not just walk? The Blues are walking, we can catch up on foot."

His team just looked at him, "On foot?!"

"Simmons." Sarge said to him, "We're the Reds. We don't walk anywhere. We travel as the good lord intended: in the largest possible vehicle with the maximum horsepower allowed by local law enforcement. And if there's no car, we find the biggest, nastiest, meanest land animal, beat the crap outta it, and saddle that puppy up."

"On foot Simmons." Yang added, "Shame on you."

"Sorry." Simmons sighed

"Let's just forget you ever said that." Nora muttered

"I think it should go on his personal record." Grif suggested

"Oh just go get the fucking jeep jackass!" Simmons hissed

* * *

Both teams got their respective vehicles and drove off in the direction that Church and the others when. As they left the temple complex, they passed by both Tucker and Weiss.

"Hey guys! Where are you going!" Tucker shouted from on top of the pillar

"Hey! Don't leave me here with these freaks!" Weiss screamed

Tucker then looked down at the aliens, "Hey guys, I'm sorry you lost you cool piece of technology. Maybe if you let us go, we can help you find it."

But Smith and the other didn't listen, and just kept making noises.

"Well, it was worth a try." Tucker muttered, "Oh my gosh look! A next-gen smartphone! Who would leave that lying around!?" he shouted, and pointing in a direction that the aliens turned around. Allowing the two to jump off the pillar. Smith and his cronies then turned back around to see Tucker and Weiss on the big wheel.

"Fooled by the old prototype trick! Classic!" Tucker chuckled, "Well bitched, we're outta here."

He stepped on the gas...only to have the vehicle not move.

"Outta gas!" Weiss shouted, "How could you be outta gas!?"

She then looked at the aliens and smiled weakly, "Uh hey, do guys any gas?"

Smith and his cronies pointed their guns at them in response.

"You know what fuck it, let's just run." Tucker announced as he ran off in the direction of the Reds with Weiss in tow.

* * *

**POV Change: Blue Team, Ruby and Blake**

**Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, 2554**

Caboose, Ruby and Blake followed Church out of the hot desert. Soon, they found themselves in an abandoned building complex. From the looks of it, it appeared that no one or no thing had stepped foot there in a very long time.

"Alright this is the place." Church announced

Blake looked surprised, "This? This place place is nothing? Completely abandoned."

"It's supposed to look like this." Church replied, "In order to not attract any 'unwanted' visitors. Come on, this way."

Ruby and Blake started to follow Church, while Caboose just stood there.

"Man, you really need to clean this place up." he muttered

"Caboose!" Church shouted to get the blue soldier's attention.

"Coming!" he replied, enthusiastically

Caboose caught up with the others. As they made their way through the ruins, Church started to have trouble navigating.

"Ok, uh, left! Yeah left!" he said to them

"Our our left? Or your our left?" Caboose asked, causing Ruby to giggle, and Blake to roll her eyes and smirk.

"There no-just follow me." Church groaned.

Soon, they arrived at their destination, "Ok, this is it." Church announced, "I think."

"This?" Caboose questioned, "It's a wall."

"We came all this way for a wall?" Blake asked

"Guys!" Church hissed

"Sorry." Ruby replied for herself, Blake, and Caboose, "It's a great wall."

"Hello!" a voice said, everyone turned around to see a tree with a computer screen attached to it.

"This is a private facility." the computer stated, "Visitors are not allowed. Please leave immediately, or we will be forced to take lethal actions to insure the safety of our property."

"Not as great." Caboose cut in

"You have twenty seconds to comply or die. Have a nice day!" the computer said rather nicely

Caboose then recognized the voice, "Shelia? Is that you?

"Wait, he's right." Ruby added, "Shelia?"

"No." the computer replied, "I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You may call me FLISS. It is a pleasure to meet you. You now have fifteen seconds."

"Whoa!" Church replied, "I don't wanna die. Maybe we should leave."

FLISS then spoke again, "Oh my, the director. I am so sorry, I did not recognize you sir. It has been such a long time since you have visited. You look very different."

Everyone looked at FLISS as if she was crazy.

"You talking to me?" Church asked

"Yes." FLISS replied, "You are the Director of Project Freelancer, are you not?"

Ruby and Blake looked at Church for answers, the floating monitor the answered, "Oh uh, yeah. Of course, that's-totally me. I just haven't been around because I've been doing, you know...Director stuff. Can't really get into it. Secret Project."

"Wow. That was really subtle." Blake said to him, sarcastically

"Hey, it's not like you would do any better." Church hissed

"How may I assist you Director?" FLISS asked him

"Can we uh...Can we come in?" he asked her

"Certainly."

FLISS then opened a door that was in the wall, revealing a dark hallway. Everyone entered and FLISS closed the door behind them.

"Please watch your step." she said to them. "Director, since you have visitors with you. Would you like me to run the tutorial program?"

"Yes." Caboose replied, "You should do that. No seriously you should do that."

"Yeah ok, I heard you." Church said to him, he then turned to FLISS, "Yes, run the tutorial program."

"Oh thank god." Caboose sighed

"This'll be good." Blake whispered to Ruby

FLISS then started speaking, "Hello, and welcome to the Freelance Off-site Storage Facility. Project Freelancer, is a state-of-the-art scientific endeavour, with one goal in mind: To ensure the survival of humanity, in a harsh and violent galaxy."

The group walked down the hallway, then down a flight of stairs, turned a corner to find themselves in a large warehouse. The facility was packed with crates and other equipment used by the Reds and Blues while in Blood Gulch.

FLISS then continued, "This storage area archives all the components of our Freelancer simulation bases. These outposts, are categorized into Red and-entire missing ...Hmm, it seems I have a corrupt database. I will correct that when I have more time."

"Oh look!" Caboose spoke up, "There's our old stuff! And there's the teleporters, man Tucker hates those."

"Don't interrupt." Church said to him, "Come on guys, this way."

Church took them deeper into the facility, FLISS was still speaking.

"When the equipment is not being used, it is stored here until it can be repurposed for-oh. I guess we are moving on."

The group made their way into another hallway. This time with a secured door at the end, and monitor with FLISS already there.

"Oh, what's this?" Caboose asked

FLISS then spoke, "I am sorry, this area is restricted." she explained, "Only the Director himself may access this entry. I am sure you understand, The nature of our project is-"

"Open it." Church cut in brashly

"Excuse me Director?" FLISS asked

"I want you to open it." he repeated

FLISS was hesitant, "Are you sure Director? You never want to bring guests in-"

"I said open it." Church ordered

"If you say so Director." FLISS replied, the door then unlocked and slid open, "Would you like me to record your...personal project?"

"No." Church answered, "Let's see everything."

The four entered the door, with both Ruby and Blake feeling very uncomfortable about Church's behavior.

* * *

**POV Change: Red Team, Team JNPR, Yang, and Doc**

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang-minus Weiss and Tucker-weren't far behind. The group was currently outside the entrance of the storage facility.

"Simmons." Sarge asked the maroon soldier, "Status report."

"Gumball McJones, Ruby, Blake, and Caboose just went into that door." Simmons replied

"What door?" Nora asked, "I just see a wall."

"Nora, it's a secret door." Simmons explained

"Simmons." Sarge groaned, "What did I tell you about using Dungeons and Dragons references in combat situations?"

"Ugh, sorry sir." Simmons groaned back, "It's a concealed door."

"That's more like it."

"What's Dungeons and Dragons?" Jaune asked

"Oh its a role-playing game you can play with multiple people." Grif explained, "It's all fantasy, magic, and all that shit."

"Hmm, Ruby would enjoy that game." Yang muttered

"Guys, focus." Ren spoke up, "Simmons how did they get inside?"

"They talked to to that computer by posing as agents of Project Freelancer." he explained while pointing to one of FLISS's terminals, "If we pose as agents. It will probably let us in as well."

"But aren't agents like tuff and good at things?" Grif questioned

"Hey we're good at things." Doc replied, "I mean...we stopped the Meta and took Was prisoner."

"And you did save us from getting captured." Pyrrha added

"Nevermind." Grif said

Simmons then continued, "We'll all pick a state name and call ourselves by that guys. You know like Agent Washington. Grif, name a state."

Grif looked at him, "What is this? Pop quiz? Uh, let's see uh Manhattan...No? Uh Europe."

"Wow." Simmons muttered, not even surprised, "Really?"

"Pacific Ocean?" Grif guessed

"Stop talking." Simmons groaned, "Just be Agent Alaska. How 'bout you Sarge?"

"I'll be secret Agent Double-o-Ohio. Licensed to be tall in the middle, and round on both ends."

Simmons then turned to Doc, "Doc?"

"I'll be Agent Nevada." the medic replied

"Uh, didn't Tex say she was Agent Nevada?" Simmons questioned

"Yeah, but I think she was joking." Doc countered

"What about us?" Jaune asked, speaking for himself, his team, and Yang.

"Oh, you guys pretend that you are new recruits." Simmons replied, "I'll be Agent Denial. Get it! Because it's a state of denial! You know...it's a joke."

"No dude." Grif said to him, "Joke are funny."

"Ugh, let's just go." Simmons groaned

"I found it funny." Yang muttered

"Oh, don't you encourage him!"

* * *

**POV Change: Blue Team, Ruby, and Blake**

While the gang outside were trying to get inside. Ruby, Blake, and the Blues were making their way through the storage facility. They walked down a rather smooth spiral ramp, and into a large room, which was filled with robot bodies in cobalt blue armor, similar to Church armor he wore before.

"Oh my god!" Caboose shouted, "Look at all the yous! You're everywhere! This is like a Best Friend Store! You can have your body back! Now which one do you want!? I wanna buy one!"

"Wow!" Ruby muttered, "You have your own army now!"

"Is this what you were looking for Church?" Blake asked, still shocked at what was in the room.

"I'm not looking for that." he replied, as he floated to the end of the room, behind all the armored bodies. He looked at a human-sized box that descended downward in front of him. The lid of the box began open slowly, with mist emitting from it.

"I'm looking for this." Church ended

"Oh…" the trio replied

* * *

**POV Change: Red Team, Team JNPR, Yang, and Doc**

Well, the others managed to get inside...just not the way they expected to…

"I told you that stupid plan wouldn't work." Grif hissed as they made their way into the facility

"That's because you said your name was Agent Pluto!" Simmons shouted

"And these guys called themselves Agents Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacu-whatever Nora said." Doc added, pointing to the huntsmen

"Hey, we don't know the names of any 'states'." Jaune countered

"Ugh, we seriously have to have a talk about Earth's and Remnant's pop culture, and diversity." Simmons sighed

"Hehe, well at least we have the old contingency plan to fall back to." Sarge chuckled

"Sarge." Grif sighed, "Shotgun in the face is not a contingency plan."

"Nonsense Grif!" Sarge replied, "Shotgun in the face can be applied to any situation. For instance, watch how it quickly cure insubordination." he explained, as he raised his shotgun at Grif and cocked the weapon.

Just then they heard a noise.

"Oh no!" someone shouted, it sounded a lot like Caboose.

"What was that?" Ren asked

"It came from down here." Sarge muttered, "Come on."

Everyone made their way into the facility, eventually they found Caboose, Ruby, and Blake. But no Church. The trio were talking to FLISS, while Church could be heard on the other side of the door, with someone breaking something.

_"Just hold still! No!"_ Church's voice said, followed by the sound of something breaking.

"I sense things aren't going well." FLISS sid to the trio by the door

"Yes please keep the door shut." Caboose replied, as if he was trying to not be scared

"I am sorry." FLISS continued, "But if the Director requested the door to be opened, I must comply."

"Just keep the door shut." Caboose repeated

"Caboose is that you?" Grif asked

The trio then took notice of the others, all were slightly frightened

"Oh! Oh hello everyone!" Caboose said to them, "Yes. Everyone who wasn't here is now here...Great."

"Uh, Tucker and Weiss aren't here." Blake whispered to him

"Oh."

"What are you up to Blue?" Sarge asked

"Me? Oh nothing, I am not hiding anything behind this door." he lied

_"Hey, that looks expensive."_ Church said from behind the door, followed by another crash

"Uhh, I think he's lying." Simmons said to his peers

"What was your first clue?" Jaune replied, sarcastically

"Let us see what in there." Yang requested

"In here?" Ruby spoke up, "Oh nothing. It's probably not even a door either its probably a-_BANG_!"

A large bang hit the door from the other side.

"What the heck was that?" Sarge asked

"Oh, that was Blake." Caboose answered, pointing to the Faunus, who's eyes widened.

"She said it wasn't a door, it actually a gong."

"A gong?" Ren questioned, "Why would a-"

_BANG!_

"Yaaaa, gong." Blake muttered, out of confusion.

_BANG!_

This time, the bang broke the knob on the door.

"I'm just gonna walk this way now." Caboose muttered

"Yeah, same here." Ruby added

"Right." Blake said as well. The trio walked down the hallway, past the Reds, JNPR, Doc, and Yang and soon exited the hallway. This was done with a series of 'yeses', and 'thank yous', and 'excuse me's'.

The group then turned their focus back onto the door. Which was getting destroyed by someone on the other side.

"Uh, guys?" Nora asked, "What do we do?"

"Men." Sarge spoke up, "We have the perfect ambush scenario."

"I agree." Yang replied

"Wait." Simmons countered, "Are we the ambushers or the ambushees? Can you ambush something that's trying to beat its way through metal plating to get to you?"

"Ok. Let's wait for the door to open." Jaune announced

The door was violently crushed, and the light fixture was destroyed. The door then flew off its hinges, and right at the group, who all duck their heads, allowing it to land right behind them.

"Doors open." Doc muttered

"What the…" Sarge said as he, and the others turned back to the entrance. There, he and his fellow soldier noticed someone they never wanted to see again.

"Ok." Agent Texas announced, as she cracked her neck, "Who's first?"

* * *

**Well it looks like stuff's about to go down. Red Team, Tucker, Team JNPR, Yang, and Weiss vs. Agent Texas is without a doubt going to be in the next chapter! Also the scene were Grif threatens to shoot Wash's nuts off is a reference to the movie _The Heat._ Where Mullins (Melissa McCarthy) threatens a drug dealer by shooting him in the groin. I added this because it just seemed funny and ridiculous. See you all in the next chapter!**


	27. Retribution: New Story Arc

**Heys guy! Sorry no chapter yet, but don't worry it will be out hopefully soon. I am here today to give all of you an in-depth look into my _RvBvRWBY_ Universe. These are some things that are not mentioned as of yet, but will be most likely in future stories. Think of this as worldbuilding guys. I am doing this mostly for a creative side, and to also make this series separate from the main Red vs. Blue and RWBY web-series created by Rooster Teeth. So, let's begin…**

**Note: All of this you are reading, I consider canon to this series. **

**The United Nations Space Command: Now, unlike the UNSC in the Halo franchise, where the UEG (United Earth Government) is the main government of humanity. The UNSC in Red vs. Blue is the overall government of Earth and her colonies. However, it is run by the nations of the world, who still have their own sovereignty and have somewhat, but limited freedom. There are five great/superpower nations that have the most influence over the UNSC.**

**The United States of America: Of course this the most powerful country in the world (Yes, I am an American.). The US is a federal presidential constitutional republic, located on the North American continent. It has surpassed the title of 'superpower' and many people consider it to have the title of 'galactic power'. It has the most influence over the UNSC, and its colonization. The country has annexed Cuba as a new state, after its Communist government collapsed, and all of Canada. However, the Canadian Provinces are now self governed territories, that are soon to be achieving statehood. The northern Canadian territories are now US territories. The Canadian provinces also keep close relations with the United Kingdom. Liberia is now a American Colony, after the country suffered an economic and political collapse.**

**The Imperial Throne: The Imperial Throne, better known as Russia. Is the current centralized Russian state. The country has a restored monarchy, however it isn't as powerful as the Russian Empire prior to the Bolsheviks. The government, or the Duma is run by a Prime Minister, and there is a judicial branch. Russia has annexed Belarus and Kazakhstan. Creating the Union of Sovereign States in the late 21st Century. But a surge of Russian nationalism and a love for the old monarchy turned the country into it old state. Russia holds the title of hyperpower, and has some influence over the UNSC, and it colonization. Russian is the fifth most spoken language on Earth and its colonies.**

**United Kingdom: Honestly, this country is slightly the same. The only difference is that it has its original African colonies from before the Second World War. Northern Ireland is still part of the UK. The government is still the same as well. Relations with the United States are now better than ever, with many other countries claiming that the two countries are one unified state. As the two countries work together in every situation, politics, military, etc. Several American and British politicians even proposed the idea of an "Anglo-American Union". This proposal was turned down.**

**France: France, officially is the French Sixth Republic. It is unclear what differentiates itself with the previous form of government. The country now holds its original African colonies from before the Second World War. France considers its greatest allies to be Britain, Germany, and the US. French is the third most spoken language on Earth and its colonies.**

**Germany: The Federal Republic of Germany. Nothing has really changed for Germany, other than its economy is drastically bigger, and the third largest.**

**Other things about Earth and the UNSC include:**

**A severe anarchist movement caused the collapse of multiple world governments. Including the one in Africa, all except for Ethiopia, Kenya, the Congo, and South Africa.**

**British and French colonies in Africa have their own autonomy.**

**Iran is now a rump state, run by a provisional government.**

**Iraq is the new oil exporter to all western nations.**

**Korea is now united under a constitutional monarchy, with democratic ideologies, and a capitalist economy.**

**China is still run by the Communist Party but has implemented more economic reforms. They have also recognized Taiwan.**

**India and Brazil are now superpowers, but are still leagues away from the US.**

**The nation of Israel-Palestine has been created under a 'dual-democracy'.**

**And to wrap this little update. I am happy to announce that I am writing up a brand new timeline for RvBvRWBY. I call it the Galactic Timeline, which will be set in an alternate version of the Remnant Timeline (after **_**Shattered Eclipse**_**). I will not tell you what will happen, but it is set in 'a galaxy far far away'. :)**

**Anyways, that is all for now. See you in the next chapter!**


	28. This One Goes To Fifteen

**Chapter 20: This One Goes to Fifteen**

**Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility, 2554**

**POV: Red Team, Team JNPR, Yang, and Doc**

* * *

**Premise: **Tex catches up with the Reds and Blues. Teams RWBY and JNPR are forced to protect them and fail.

* * *

"RUN!" Simmons screamed, as he, Red Team, Team JNPR, Yang, and Doc all ran into warehouse. On their tail was none other than Agent Texas.

"OH CRAP! WHERE IS SHE!?" Grif asked

"I DON"T WANNA DIE!"

As all of this was going on. Caboose, Ruby, and Blake were watching from the warehouses control room.

"Shelia." Caboose said FLISS, "We have to help them."

"Help who?"

"Help who!?" Ruby repeated, "My friends! Tex's is attacking them, we need to stop her!"

"Stop Agent Texas?" FLISS questioned, "I'm afraid not. We cannot interfere with an on-going simulation battle test."

"But she'll kill them!" Caboose countered

"Oh that would be wonderful!" FLISS replied, "What a successful test!"

Meanwhile, the group that was currently running from Tex found a place to stop.

"We need to keep moving men!" Sarge said to them, "Double time! Hell, I'll settle for single time!"

"Maybe we should just fight." Ren suggested

"Yeah." Simmons agreed, "I'm afraid she's gonna start picking us off one by-"

Suddenly, a black-armored glove broke through the metal that Ren and Simmons were standing next to, grabbing both of them.

"ONE!" Simmons finished, as both himself and Ren were then crushed by another wall.

"OW!" the two muttered

"Ren!" Nora shouted upon witnessing her friend get attacked. Tex then emerged from the shadows. Sarge then pointed his shotgun at her but she quickly dodged the shot, hit Sarge in the gut, and punched him into Grif's nuts. She then rammed the two of them into Pyrrha and Nora. Breaking through several metal panels, before having them all crash into several oil barrels. She then turned her sights on Doc.

"Uh...I'm a pacifist!" Doc muttered, "Get them!" he shouted as he ran off into the warehouse. Tex decided not to go after him and focus on the others.

Simmons and Ren then emerged from the wall they were crushed with.

"Awe man, forget this." Simmons said to himself, "I need a bigger weapon."

"Go." Ren said to him, "I'll help the others."

Simmons then ran off to the control room were Caboose, Ruby, and Blake were.

"Guys!" he said to them, "Help us!"

"How!?" Caboose asked, "The computer won't let us! She's mean! This place is filled with mean ladies!"

"Push some buttons, I don't know!?" Simmons suggested

"Buttons!?" Caboose shouted, "Aww man I love buttons!"

Caboose started to push random buttons on the console in the control room. Causing a crate filled with rocket launchers to fall near Simmons.

"Wow." Simmons muttered, "That actually worked perfectly. Thanks!" he said as he ran back into the warehouse to join the fight.

"Great!" Caboose said, "How the heck did I do that?"

Ruby giggled at Caboose's comment.

"Guys." Blake spoke up, "I'm gonna find Church, you stay here."

"Ok!" Caboose replied, and Blake ran down the hallway to find Church.

* * *

**POV Change: Tucker and Weiss**

Tucker and Weiss finally made to the facility, and somehow ran into Simmons, after the latter obtained his rocket launcher from Caboose.

"Hey Simmons, what the hell is going on in there?" Tucker asked

"Yeah we heard Grif screaming." Weiss added

"You guys gotta help us!" Simmons replied, "Tucker do you know how to use that thing?" he asked the aqua soldier about his energy sword.

"My sword?" Tucker questioned, "Fuck yeah I know how to use. What's the importance about swish swish stab? It's afucking sword dude, not a fighter jet."

"Tucker there's more to it than that." Weiss explained

"Just come and help me!" Simmons said to them as he ran back towards the fight.

* * *

Tex was now fighting Sarge, Grif, Pyrrha, and Jaune. While Nora and Ren were nowhere to be seen. She threw a barrel at the quad, missing them. Grif then tried to shoot her, but failed as Tex dodged the shot, and grabbed both him and Sarge. She forced them to headbutt each other, and kicked Sarge to the ground. Grif tried again to shoot her, but this time she disarmed him, hit him multiple times in the gut, before slamming him into the ground and punching him the nuts...again.

She then threw him into crate with a teleporter, which promptly fell on him, causing Grif to teleport right back in front of Tex. The freelancer then set her sights on Jaune and Pyrrha. The latter turned Milo into it rifle form, and fired multiple shots at Tex, which all missed. Tex then proceeded to kick her to the ground, but Pyrrha then used her semblance on her, forcing her into a wall. Tex then got up, as Jaune was about to strike. She then slammed him into the ground, and was about to perform the same stun she did on Grif. But upon hitting his groin, a white light engulfed her and she felt pain coming from her hand.

Jaune took note of this, and quickly kicked her legs, causing her to fall. He then rammed his shield into her back, but she quickly recovered. Tex got up, and performed the same stunt again, this time successful, she then threw Jaune into the same teleporter Grif entered. Jaune then landed on the orange soldier, who was trying to get up.

"Hey sweet cheeks!"

Tex managed to dodge a grenade that was about land near her. She turned around and noticed both Tucker and Weiss, both with weapons at the ready.

"Remember us!?" Tucker taunted her, "Step away from the idiots!"

Tex started walking towards them, she got into a fighting stance, and trio started circling each other. Unknown to Tex, Simmons was currently climbing up several crates with his rocket launcher, and was about to shoot her.

"Oh god, please don't let her see me." he squeaked, as he aimed the weapon.

Suddenly, a large container attached to a crane fell right in front of Tex, Tucker, and Weiss. Causing all of them to step back a bit.

The three then looked up at the control room, and noticed Caboose near FLISS's console.

"Yes!" Caboose shouted, "I saved Tucker and Weiss!" he then realized what he had done, "...Oh wait...I save Tucker and Weiss." he muttered unamused

"Caboose what are you doing!?" Weiss shouted to him, "You're messing up our plan with Simmons! We were supposed to distract her for him!"

"Weiss!" Tucker hissed

"Oh."

Tex then turned around to notice Simmons aiming the rocket launcher at her.

"YOU RATTED ME OUT! YOU ICEY BITCH!" Simmons cursed. He fired one rocket at the Freelancer, which missed. Tex then jumped at both Ren and Nora, who tried to ambush her. She grabbed them and threw them through a teleporter, and landed on top of Simmons.

"Ow!" Simmons cried, "Get off me!"

"It's us!" Nora replied

"I know!" The trio then got up, and noticed Tex had just threw a teleporter at them. Panicking, Simmons fired another rocket.

"Oh shit!" he muttered, the rocket entered the flying teleporter, and exited out another one, which happened to be right below the maroon soldier. The rocket then exploded right below the trio, causing himself to land into the teleporter Tex threw. While Ren and Nora were flung deeper into the facility

"OOOHHH SHHHHHIIITTT!" Simmons screamed, as he landed in front of Tex, who promptly grabbed him, and threw him right into Weiss and Tucker.

"Oh that was awesome-AH!" Tucker said, as both himself and Weiss were knocked over by a flying Simmons.

* * *

Back in the control room, Caboose, Ruby, and FLISS were still debating on what to do.

"Um, can we use turrets on her?" Caboose suggested, "Some explody fiery thing?"

"That would be outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols, I cannot do that." FLISS replied

"What is wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted

* * *

Back with the others, everyone managed to regroup.

"What do we do Sarge?" Grif asked, slightly exhausted

"I don't know." Sarge replied, "I've never hit a girl in my life."

"Yeah, we noticed." Jaune said to him, "Uh, try harder."

Everyone got their weapons ready, with Grif picking up a traffic cone out of nowhere. Tex then charged at them without hesitation. She straight at Sarge, who tried to shoot her with his shotgun and missed, she then grabbed him and threw him into Tucker. The two sim-troopers landed on the ground with a thud. Ren then intervened and slashed at Tex with his weapons, delivering some powerful blow in the process. Tex then picked up Sarge's shotgun, and used it as a riot baton. She hit him in the back, and then in the head before picking him up and throwing him into Pyrrha. Nora then turned Maghild into a grenade launcher and fired several rounds at the Freelancer. She then transformed the weapon into its hammer form and hit the freelancer in the side, sending her flying into a wall.

Tex then got up and heard the sound of shotguns going. At first, she assumed it was Sarge, but it turns out it was Yang. She charged at Tex and fired several rounds at her. The brawler got the upper hand at first, until Tex deliver a blow to the gut. Yang fell over but got up instantly.

"Sometimes I wish I never met-" Yang said until she noticed a single strand of hair…

Blonde hair...Her hair

Yang looked up at Tex, then the strand of hair, then back at Tex. Her eyes then turned red.

"...you...YOU MONSTER!" Yang's eyes ignited into flames, and she charged at Tex in full power. Delivering a powerful blow that sent her through multiple crates.

Yang's hair went back to normal along with her eyes, "Well, I guess that's the end of-"

Suddenly, Tex jumped at her out of nowhere and threw her into a wall hard enough to knock her out.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted from the control room, she then turned to Caboose, "Caboose, I need to help them!"

"Ok!" Caboose replied, "Be careful!"

Ruby blushed, as she slid Caboose's helmet up a bit and gave him a quick kiss like before. She then left quickly via her semblance.

"Church!" Caboose shouted to literally no one, "I feel weird again, and I don't know why!"

* * *

Grif, Simmons, and Jaune then all teamed up on Tex, and failed miserably. Simmons tried to hit her with the rocket launcher again. He ended up missing...again, and was sent flying straight into another teleporter. Which him right into both Grif and Jaune. Tex then kicked the two in the groin again, and held them down with her foot. Holding them at gunpoint with Sarge's shotgun.

"Oh no! Grif!" Simmons shouted nearby

"No!" Pyrrha cried

"Yip!" Grif squeaked

Tex tried to shoot the two, but discover that the weapon had no ammo left.

"Private Grif!" Sarge yelled at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself! You've run outta ammo again! That's your responsibility!"

"Huh?" Jaune chuckled, "I guess that's the first time his laziness has ever-whoop!" Tex pushed down on the two with her foot and swung the shotgun as if it were a golf club.

"Protect us cone!" Grif cried as he and Jaune were flung into Simmons slide down the floor.

"Hey watch it!" Simmons hissed at them

"You watch it!" Grif shot back

"You idiots!" Sarge grunted, as he got ready to fight a Tex, "Let me show you how it's done!"

He turned around only to get suckerpunched by Tex as landed right next to everyone.

"Nice demonstration Sarge!" Grif said jokingly

"Ah, shut up." Sarge grunted

"Hey guys." Ren spoke up, "Look up there."

Everyone noticed one of the loading cranes was holding a large, and rather heavy storage container. Which was positioned right underneath Tex. Tucker, who was laying underneath the crate along with Pyrrha and Weiss, got up and looked at the crate. He then got an idea.

"Hey Caboose!" he shouted, "Remember whenI said not to help me! Well, forget that! Help me now!"

Caboose heard this, "What holds up that crate!" he asked FLISS

"Mechanical controls are on the left side of the console." FLISS replied

Caboose pushed several buttons and crate started to fall. Tucker then grabbed bot Weiss and Pyrrha, both of whom had just woken up, and the trio dodged the falling object, presumably crushing Tex.

"I can't believe that worked!"" Tucker shouted, surprised

Just then , the crate moved upward. Apparently, Tex didn't get crushed, she caught it.

"Oh fuck that didn't work!" Tucker muttered, contradicting his previous statement.

"I knew that would not work." FLISS said to Caboose, "Agent Tex is a bit of a badass."

Tex then threw the crate in Tucker, which flew over him, and was about land on the Reds, the rest of Team JNPR, and Yang.

"We gotta get outta here!" Grif shouted as he flailed his arms in the air

"We'll be crushed!" Simmons added

"Don't worry guys I got this…" Tucker announced as he activated his energy sword. He swung at the crate, cutting it in half. Only to have it crush the guys in the back anyways. Med-kits, and fusion coils then fell out of the broken storage crate.

"OW!" everyone shouted

"Nice going Tucker." Weiss sarcastically sneered at the aqua soldier

"Aw, fuckberries." Tucker muttered, "Hey Tex, could you-AH!"

He was then punched in the face by Tex, "Ok you know what? That's it! Come here!" He then charged at the Freelancer with Weiss in tow.

Pyrrha on the other hand, went to go help the others. She founded Simmons who just emerging from the pile of med-kits.

"Simmons are you ok?" she asked him

"Yeah." Simmons replied, "Thought I a goner. Sarge!"

"Wha-?" Sarge muttered, as he emerged from the pile of med-kits, "What happened? I feel defeated! And inexplicably rejuvenated!"

"Same here!" Nora shouted, ash she got up. The two boys on the other hand weren't, they trembled out of the pile completely dizzy, with Jaune holding his groin and Ren just falling over face first.

"I got you Ren!" Nora announced, as she picked up Ren, and carried him as if he were a baby.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked the boy

"Yeah...I'm great…" Jaune muttered, his voice was high pitched and nasally. He then shook his pain aside and got up. "Ok, now I'm good."

Tucker and Weiss charged at Tex. With Tucker getting the brunt of it, while Weiss was actually doing well. She summoned a glyph that froze the ground, causing Tex to slide on the ground. The heiress then summoned another glyph that turned the ice into fire. Tex jumped outta the way, Tucker then jumped on her and started to slash her with his sword.

"Swish-FUCK!" he shouted, as Tex was still beating him, "Jeez-Ouch! Oh come on!"

Tex threw Tucker into Weiss, who fell to the ground. The freelancer then picked up the heiress and tossed her aside, where she landed next to the group. Tex then promptly disarmed Tucker, and kicked him across the room. Where he landed in a teleporter.

"Whoa." Nora muttered, "Did you guys see that?"

"How would I miss that?" Simmons asked back, since everyone saw what happened

Tucker ended up teleporting back to where Tex was, his armor was slightly covered in some weird black substance. But he didn't seem to notice. Tex grabbed him by the neck, and was about to stab him with his own sword. But the weapon deactivated quickly.

"What's the matter Tex!?" Tucker taunted her, "Having trouble keeping it up!?"

Meanwhile, Sarge took notice of Simmons' rocket launcher, "That rocket launcher is one of the older models?"

"Uh, yeah." Simmons replied

"That means its has heat-seeking!" Sarge explained, "Lock on and shoot her!"

"It can do that!?" Nora shouted, "Ren, can we-"

"No." Ren replied simply, still struggling to get up.

"BITCH!" Tucker shouted as he was thrown through the teleporter again. He landed next to the guys, his armor was now completely cover that balck substance.

"Dammit!" he complained, "I hate this black stuff, what the heck is it!?"

"There she is!" Grif said to everyone, think Tucker was actually Tex

"Huh!?" Tucker muttered

"GET HER!" Sarge shouted as he, Grif, Nora, and Yang all ran up and started to beat the crap outta Tucker. The latter was shouting in pain.

"Guys wait! I'm not Tex! I'm a Blue! But not the Blue you're fighting! Leave me the fuck alone!" he cried, as he was punched and kicked by the quad. Grif then got tired due to his laziness and stopped.

"Kicking is hard." he muttered. Tucker was then put into a headlock, with Sarge and Yang punching him in the head, and Nora on his back, trying to choke him.

"What are doing I'm not Tex!" Tucker cried, as he was beaten up

Simmons took notice of this, "Sarge wait!" he said to the red soldier

"Huh?" Sarge muttered, as he stopped.

"I think that's Tucker! Not Tex!" Simmons explained

"See?" Tucker grunted from under the headlock, "I told you!"

Sarge then punched him again, "Ow!" the red soldier then let him go.

"Eh, force of habit." Sarge explained

"Yeah right." Weiss groaned

"Man you guys suck-whoa!" Tucker tripped over a med-pack. Luckily for him though, both Jaune and Grif caught him, the trio were now holding each other up from being pulled into a teleporter that was on the ground.

"Guys I see her." Grif said, "She over there! Right by the-"

He then realized what Tex was about to do. The freelancer entered the teleporter, and punch both Grif and Jaune in the groin.

"What's your problem with our balls!?" Grif asked, while in pain. The trio fell through the teleporter, but Tex completely ignored both Grif and Jaune, and went straight for Tucker. She tried punching him in the face, but the aqua soldier blocked her with his hands.

"Oh right for the mouth! I like your style!" Tucker taunted her

Simmons was slowly aiming at Tex, but since Tucker's armor was still black he couldn't tell.

"Shoot her Simmons!" Weiss screamed

"They looked the same!" Simmons countered, "Which one do I shoot!?"

"Shoot the one who's winning dumbass!" Tucker cried from underneath Tex

Just then, Grif and Jaune got in Simmons line of fire, both holding their groins again.

"Grif! Jaune! Get outta the way!" Simmons shouted to them

Tex then grabbed Tucker, and threw him into the two, before kicking them off towards the others. She then grabbed Tucker and punched him so hard, the black stuff was completely off his armor. He then landed near the group.

"Wow, she knocked the black right off ya." Sarge muttered

"That's racist." Tucker groaned as he got up

"How is that-? Nevermind." Ren muttered

"You're all clear Simmons!" Sarge announced

"Fire in the hole!" Simmons fired his last shot. Tex ran away from the rocket, which had already had locked onto her. She flipped into a teleporter, and ran right towards the Reds and Blues. The rocket followed suite.

"Are you kidding me!?" Weiss shouted

"RUN!" Tucker screamed

Everyone tried to make a run for it. Only to run into each other. Tex then came up and slammed everyone into the ground, except for Grif, who was left alone. The rocket then flew past through the orange soldier legs.

"Whew, I thought I was-" Grif then turned to noticed that the rocket it the old storage crate full of med-kits, and explosives, setting off a change reaction of explosions.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Grif cried, as he and his friends were caught in the blast. Sending them all fly into the air. Tex then landed in a superhero pose as the explosion died down. With everyone falling to the ground with a thud. Tex then walked up to a nearby roadblock and pushed slightly. She then stepped back, putting her hands on her hips...and Grif and Jaune then fell on the roadblock...groin first.

"Why won't you just kill us." Grif groaned in pain as he and Jaune fell to the ground

Tex started to walk away, until she was forced to take cover from sudden gunfire. She noticed none other than Ruby Rose standing there, Crescent Rose in hand.

"Come on Ruby!" Caboose shouted from the control room

Ruby jumped into the air in a flurry of rose petals. She then dispersed and deliver several lethal slashes on Tex, causing the freelancer to fall to the ground, completely off guard. Tex was forced to kick her off. Ruby then transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper form, and fired several shots at Tex. Tex dodged them, and was successful in disarming Ruby. She pinned her to the ground, but Ruby escaped via her semblance. Tex then picked up Crescent Rose and shot at Ruby, hitting her and draining her aura.

"No!" Caboose shouted

Tex then somehow managed to turn the weapon into its scythe form. She was about to perform the fatal blow before the scythe was halted an armored glove

A blue-armored glove.

Tex then looked to her right and notice none other than Caboose holding onto the weapon with only one hand. He didn't look happy.

"My name is Micheal J. Caboose…" he said lowly, "I Hate. Taxes."

"Its Texas, you idiot." Grif groaned from behind

"That too." Caboose ended, he turned to Tex and delivered a powerful punch to the freelancer face. Tex then flew into numerous crates, and landed on the other side of the facility.

Caboose then ran over to Ruby, "Ruby! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks Caboose." Ruby replied, as she was helped up. The two then returned to the control room

Meanwhile, Tex got up, now pissed more than ever. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Hey Tex!" she was then hit in the faceby some sort of ball. A monitor to be exact, she turned and noticed Church, now in a full suit of cobalt blue armor. At his side was Blake.

"How 'bout you pick on someone your own size." Church said to her


	29. PSA 3: A Trip Abroad

**RvBvRWBY PSA 3: Trip Abroad**

**Valhalla**

**POV: Grif and Simmons**

Grif: Hi. I'm Private Dexter Grif. From the popular web series, Red vs. Blue, and starring in the non-paying, low budget, CAUSE SOMEONE REFUSES TO PAY ME FANFIC! (inhales) RvBvRWBY.

Simmons: And I'm Dick Simmons. From the same show, and starring in the same story. Today-

(Donut and Weiss enter the scene.)

Weiss: Hi dolts! Did you miss us?

Grif: Ugh, guys you don't have to say that everytime you return from the bathroom.

Donut: What? No! We were in Paris. Don't you guys remember?

Simmons: Uhh...no?

Weiss: Grif, you got me tickets to the Louvre.

Grif: That doesn't sound like me...at all.

Donut: Simmons. You drove us to the airport.

Simmons: Doesn't ring a bell.

Weiss: You were supposed to feed the cat. Oh no! Whiskers!

(Both Donut and Weiss then run off to Red Base.)

Simmons: Why that is a good topic for today: Ediquette when visiting a foreign country.

Grif: A list of skills that will keep you from embarrassing yourself and you country.

(Sarge and Nora enter the scene.)

Nora: Hey guys. What's up with Donut and Weiss?

Sarge: Yeah we saw then running away, ugly crying. Like real ugly (shivers).

Grif: I dunno, broken nail?

Simmons: The first step in visiting another country is getting the hell out of your country. That's were the airport comes in. You tell it by the sign that reads, 'Airport', and the construction that's been going on for the last 15 years.

(Cut to Airport entrance, Grif and Simmons walk in, followed by Sarge and Nora. Lastly, Caboose and Ruby walk in.)

Airport Security: You got any weapons, or anything considered a weapon sir?

Sarge: Of course! Several of them.

Simmons: Never leave home without one.

Grif: My suitcase is full of grenades!

Nora: Need Malghid to break some legs!

Airport Security: What about you two? Do yo you have any weapons, or anything that can be considered a weapon?

Caboose: Uh...no. You see...um…

Ruby: We have...uh suitcases...that are shaped like guns.

Caboose: And they're only holding...uh bullets.

Airport Security: I'm gonna need passenger assist over at security. Six passenger assists.

(Cutto outside the airport entrance in France.)

Simmons: Ugh, that was exhausting!

Nora: The flight attendant refused to serve me pancakes!

Sarge: My life flashed before my eyes!

Grif: Ugh, two who hours!

(Cut to Nora and Simmons.)

Nora: Traumatic experiences such as long flights can be overcome with simple distractions, such as watching a censored version of your favorite R-rated movie.

(Next to Nora, posters for _Sarge 2: Sarge Harder_ and _Try Hard 2: Try Harder_ appear. All weapons in the poster have been replaced with toy guns. The subtitles have been changed to '_Slightly Less Sarge_' and '_Trying Less_'.)

Nora: Throwing peanuts at the flight attendant.

(A picture of Grif and Nora throwing peanuts at a flight attendant can be seen next to Nora.)

Simmons: Or writing down great ideas you only get with a feverish brain induced by cabin air pressure. Here's what I wrote down:

(Simmons takes out a piece of paper.)

Simmons: Perpetual motion rollercoaster; Reading light in funeral caskets; Jon Lovitz. Jon Lovitiz?

(Cut to Grif and Yang, both holding paper.)

Grif: Adult diapers. But for babies.

Yang: Junior's Club. But on fire.

(Cut to Caboose and Ruby, both holding paper.)

Ruby: Caboose; Roses; Cookies; Wedding Cake. Wedding Cake? (blushes)

Caboose: Clouds; Skyline; Tarmack.

(Cut to everyone.)

Grif: Did you just write down everything you saw out the window?

Caboose: We weren't playing eyespy?

(Grif's stomach growls, everyone looks at him.)

(Cut to Grif and Simmons at a food stand. With Sarge, Nora, Caboose and Ruby trying to place an order.)

Simmons: When contimplating were to eat while on a trip abroud. It is good to be adventureous.

Grif: That's right. For example, McDonalds in Greece has a Big Mac with pita bread and tziki sauce.

Sarge: The Chinese McDonalds had black and white buns!

Simmons: And McDonalds in Germany has a bratwurst sandwich.

Nora: What about places that don't have a McDonalds?

(The Reds all turn at the same time, and look at her.)

Sarge: We don't go to places that don't have a McDonalds.

Ruby: Why?

Sarge: Because it's not safe. Value your life more kids.

(Cut to Nora and Yang. Stand near two Frenchmen.)

Yang: Big part of travelling abroad is making connections with the locals, by displaying your friendly Vytalian, or American ways.

Nora: Precisely, when trying to communicate, remember that English/Vytalian may not be their primary language. So make sure to speak-

(Nora starts shouting.)

Nora:-A HUNDRED AND FIFTY PERCENT LOUDER THAN USUAL!

Yang: Impress them with how better your English/Vytalian is than theirs. In turn they'll be thrilled when you insist they teach you curse words in their native tongue.

(Caboose shows up.)

Caboose: Uh, guys. What does-

(Caboose says some random sentence in a foreign tongue. But it is bleeped out.)

Caboose: -uh, mean?

Nora: Oh my god! What is wrong with you!?

Yang: Go stand in the corner and wash your mouth out! And please don't say that to Ruby, I don't know what that means.

(Ruby shows up next to Caboose, and starts speaking French.)

Ruby: [Why are you guys complaining about Caboose complimenting you?]

Nora and Yang: ...What?!

(Nora's stomach then growls.)

(Cut to Simmons, Grif, and Nora, in front of a port-a-potty.)

Simmons: As Sun Tzu once told us, 'everybody poops'. And that's just as true on vacation as it is at home.

Grif: But some countries have different facilities and habits than you're used to. For example, toilets in Japan and Atlas are often much smarter than the average American soldier or huntsmen, equipped with heated seats, cleansers automatic lids and candy dispenser so when you get hungry during a lengthy discharge.

Nora: That's right Grif, and in Australia and Vacuo, the water flushes the opposite way.

Grif: Upwards so the water splashes all over your face?

Simmons: Yeah, the water splashes all over your face idiot. No I mean counterclockwise.

Grif: That's stupid.

Simmons: It sure is, and other places like right here, the toilet is often outdoors and-

(Simmons looks into the port-a-potty, only to find a large hole in the ground.

Simmons: -where is it? Where'd it go?

Nora: Uh, I think that's it.

Simmons: You mean the hole? What do you sit on?

Grif: If you just move, see if you squat and turn…

Simmons: Oh no! Nevermind!

Nora: Kinda reminds me of the toilets in Menagerie. Explains why Blake likes to squat on the toilet when she has to go.

Simmons: I'm out!

(Cut to Grif, Simmons and Nora somewhere else.)

Simmons: Just hold it until you go home.

(Sarge and Yang appear.)

Sarge: Have you guys seen the toilets in this dump? That's it. I'm aborting the mission. We're catching the next flight home!

Yang: Thank god!

Simmons: Great. We lasted, ooh...52 minutes! Personal best!

Grif: That was 51 minutes too long.

Nora: Where's Caboose?

Ruby: Right here.

(Ruby and Caboose enter the scene, with the latter cover in poop and toilet paper.)

Sarge: What happened to you?

Ruby: He tried to use the bathroom, but fell down the hole.

Simmons: Gross.

Yang: You should go clean yourself up.

(Caboose is now suddenly clean.)

Caboose: All done!

Nora: Wow that was fast!

(Cut to everyone back in Valhalla.)

Sarge: It's good to be back.

Nora: Finally! The flight was terrible! They cut out all the curse words in that movie again!

Grif: Home is where your flushing toilet is.

Simmons: When you finally come back home, take a moment to look at the many souvenirs you've purchased at the overpriced gift shops. Even though you had a miserable time, your knickknacks will give everyone the illusion that your trip was amazing and better than anything they'll ever achieve.

Sarge: I got a Big Ben snow globe.

Ruby: We weren't even in England.

Sarge: Ah, they sell them everywhere.

Yang: I wonder what other travelers cherish from their brave voyages?

(Cut to Donut and Weiss overlooking a memorial dedicated to Whiskers.)

Donut: At least I have all this French cheese to help remember you.

Weiss: It smells horrible.

(Cut back to the group.)

Simmons: On a final note, don't forget to tell all your friends about your trip in great detail even if it's been four years. Have a slideshow prepared and running. Everyone would love to hear about the time you got food poisoning in Hong Kong again.

Sarge: Which reminds me, did I ever tell you guys that story about-

Everyone: Yes!

Sarge: Well you're gonna hear it again. That's an order!

Everyone: Oh god.

Sarge: Hot August summer. Back when Florida was still around.

Yang: Ah crap, I left my suitcase in the spinning thingy.

Grif: Don't worry I got it.


	30. Sleeping With Your Ex

**Chapter 21: Sleeping With Your Ex**

**Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility**

**POV: Epsilon-Church**

* * *

**Premise: **Church tries to calm Tex down. Red Team believe they are dead. Grif just wants to nap.

* * *

"OW!" Church cried as Tex was holding him by the neck, hitting him with his old body.

"Tex, you are embarrassing me! Ow! Hey, are you guys gonna do anything?" he asked the Reds.

Red team, along with Team JNPR, RWBY-minus Ruby-, and Doc. The latter was currently tending to whatever injuries they had. Grif on the other hand, had a med-kit right on his groin.

"Nah buddy, I think you got everything under control." Sarge replied

"Yeah, you got some catching up to do." Grif muttered, still in pain. He then threw the med-kit off to the side, and took out his rifle.

"I am not going up against her!" Weiss screamed, now annoyed than ever

"I am." Yang muttered, "But only one punch in her face for ruining my hair."

"Hey, what's she beating him with?" Ren asked

"I think that his old body." Simmons replied

"Yeah, it looks like it." Pyrrha agreed

"You mean he ain't a flowing ball anymore?" Nora questioned, "That's too bad, had a few more nicknames for him."

"Same here." Sarge added, "We'll sure miss you Lord Hackensack of the Round-a-lots."

"Beating him with his own body?" Doc muttered, "That doesn't seem physically possible?"

* * *

**POV Change: Ruby and Caboose**

Caboose and Ruby were now back in the control room, desperately trying to get FLISS to help them.

"We have to do something!" Caboose shouted

"We could fight her again?" Ruby suggested

"Nah, we just did that." Caboose countered, "Shelia, help us!"

"I am sorry." FLISS replied, "As I said,I cannot operate outside the boundaries of my standard safety protocols."

"What if we say...pretty please?" Caboose asked politely, with Ruby smiling at that

"Private Caboose." FLISS said to him, "Is there a reason why you don't want to use one of the standard safety protocols?" she asked, "I would recommend locking down the armor of any rogue unit."

"Wait, you could do that?" Caboose asked

"Why did you tell us that!?" Ruby added

"The director wrote the protocol himself." FLISS replied, "I thought you already knew."

"Oh, uh, ok." Caboose said, "Shelia, could you do the armor...lunchable...thing?"

A chime admitted from the speakers, "Now initiating recovery mode. Armor lockdown in progress. All units, standby for lockdown.

Suddenly, Tex's armor was surrounded by some shield, and she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"What did you do to her!?" Church shouted

"Huh?"

"Whoa!"

"Yes!" Caboose shouted, "Yes! I did it! I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up a girl!"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, "I helped."

"And Ruby too!" Caboose corrected himself

"Hehe yes!" Sarge said, "That's how you do it Grif; face your enemy man to man. Or in your case, woefully inadequate man to woman. And when she's distracted, use superior technology to take her out." he then sniffed slightly, "Reminds me of prom night."

Weiss just scoffs at Sarge's statement, while Nora just laughed. Pyrrha just kept watching over Jaune, who had finally 'healed'.

"We didn't stop her." Grif countered Sarge's statement, "She shut down."

"Hey guys?" Simmons spoke up, "What do you think the computer meant by _all _units?"

There was a sudden silence among the group.

"Uh oh." Blake muttered

Suddenly all of Red and Doc were encased in their own shields.

"Grif!" Yang shouted, "What happened!?"

Caboose and Ruby also noticed this, "I did-Not our fault!" Caboose shouted, "Not our fault! The computer made us do it! And the only answer was yes!"

"Well this is just great!" Grif grunted, while lockdown

"Caboose!" Church shouted, "What's going on!? Make sto-hmph!" he too was then put into recovery mode.

"Uh, Shiela?" Ruby asked FLISS, "Is Caboose's armor gonna lockdown to?"

"No Ruby." FLISS replied, "Caboose's helmet doesn't have that protocol installed. I had assumed that was why he was wearing it."

"Yes." Caboose replied, "That is totally the reason."

* * *

**POV Change: Dead World**

"What happened?" Church asked himself, "Where am I?"

He noticed that the facility was not completely black and white, while his armor remained its normal color. Teams RWBY and JNPR were nowhere to be seen.

"Your operator has been injured or incapacitated." FLISS said to him, "You are now in Recovery Mode. You will remain in this state until a Recovery Agent, or your operator regains consciousness."

"Wait!" Church shouted, "You didn't set off the recovery beacon didn't you!?"

"Recovery BEacons are only active until a unit leaves this facility." FLISS explained

Church then turned and noticed a soldier in black armor nearby, "Is that Tex?"

"Affirmative." FLISS replied, "Technically, she is not present in this environment. I can relay communication through an external channel."

"Yes please." Church said to her

"I am sorry." FLISS replied, "But she has refused the connection. She should not be able to do that."

"Can you force it through?" Church asked

"I could." FLISS said, "But I strongly do not recommend it."

"Why?" Church questioned, "Could it damage her?"

"No, I have just heard, that when a woman wants her space. It is best to leave her alone."

"Yeah, good call." Church muttered, "Hey, uh, get me outta this. But keep her in, until we know what to do with her."

"If you say so." FLISS replied

Tex then looked at CHurch from afar.

"Uh, she can't heat us, can she?" Church asked, worried

"Unclear."

"I thought you said you weren't relaying my messages!?" Church complained

"Ending Recovery mode."

"You woman always stick together."

* * *

**POV Change: Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility**

"Ending Recovery Mode, ENTRY MISSING units." FLISS said, and the Recovery Modes on Church and Tucker were disabled.

"Ah, dude, that thing sucked!" Tucker groaned as he got up off the ground.

"Hey at least we aren't getting our asses kicked." Church countered

The duo walked over to the huntsmens, who were examining the bodies of Red Team and Doc, who were still in Recovery Mode.

"Guys!" Yang shouted, "You're ok!"

"What happened?" Jaune asked

"Sheila put us in armor lockdown." Church explained, "I had her take us out, but leave Tex and these idiots inside."

"Sheila?" Ren asked

"Oh, uh, Sheila was the name of the smart tank we had in Blood Gulch." Church explained, "Apparently, FLISS here, speaks and acts like her."

Church then walked up to the frozen Reds and Doc.

"Sheila." he asked the AI, "Can they hear me?"

"Affirmative."

"She said yes!" Caboose shouted with a microphone, startling everyone

"We heard her dipshit!" Tucker shot back

"We know." Ruby said through the microphone, "We just wanted to use the microphone. It makes us sound really loud."

"Hey Church, where did you get the new body?" Weiss asked the hidden AI

"Long story I'll tell you all later." Church replied

"Actually, I don't think she actually gives a shit Church." Tucker muttered

"Hmph." Weiss huffed

Caboose then spoke through the microphone, "Attention Freelancer shoppers! We have a special sale on submachine guns in aisle seven!"

"Sheila!" Church shouted, "Mute him!"

"Affirmative."

"This is Micheal J. Caboose and Ruby Rose signing-"

The microphone then turned off before the two lovebirds could finish their statements.

"Awe man!"

* * *

**POV Change: Red Team and Doc**

**Dead World**

"Sarge?" Simmons asked his CO, "Where are we?"

Since they were in Recovery Mode, everything appeared to be noir, except for their armor.

"Men." Sarge began, "I have bad news: We're dead. Except in Grif's case, that's good. But overall bad."

"Dead!?" Simmons shouted, "I can't be dead!"

"Why?" Grif asked

"Some of us have plans for the future." Doc replied

"You know, life, anything that doesn't involve a computer." Simmons added

"So this is the afterlife huh?" Grif muttered as he investigated his surroundings, "Not bad, its kinda grainy. Overall, I can't complain."

"This is just the stage before we move on." Sarge suggested, "Like purgatory."

"Ooo, or like that last episode of Lost." Simmons added

"Hey, I haven't seen that yet!" Sarge shouted

"What!? That show was on like hundreds of years ago!" Doc said

"La, la, la-la! Don't say anything else!" Sarge shouted, not wanting any spoilers

"Oh give us a break." Simmons replied, speaking for himself and Doc

"Well, I'm going to sleep. See you losers in 14 hours." Grif announced

"Grif, no napping!" Sarge hissed to the orange soldier

"Sorry Sarge." Grif replied, "You said I could sleep when I die Well look at me. So this purgatory is about to be 'purga-snory'. Yawn..."

"Grif!" Sarge growled

_"Hey Reds!"_ Church's voice shouted to them, _"Can you hear me?"_

"Who in Sam Heaven was that?" Sarge asked everyone

"Was that God?" Simmons suggested

"Hey Almighty! Can it!" Grif shouted back, "Some of us are trying to get some shut eye!"

"No blasphemy." Sarge added

_"Oh great…"_ Weiss' voice muttered from the real world

"Who was that?" Doc asked

"Was that the devil?" Sarge guessed

"Oh shit!" Simmons cried, "Take Grif! He's terrible! Don't take me!"

_"It's not God or the Devil guys."_ Tucker's voice explained, _"It's Church and Weiss. They're just full of themselves."_

_"I am not!"_ Weiss shouted at him

* * *

**POV Change: Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility**

"Perfect, more people to worship you Church." Tucker groaned

"Yeah I agree." Church replied, "Listen guys. I'm gonna let you out. But you can't attack Tex."

"Attack Tex?" Simmons questioned, "She attacked first!"

"Fuck you guys!" Grif groaned

"I'm a pacifist, I don't fight." Doc muttered

"I would never hit a girl!" Sarge added

"Just agree so we can let you guys out." Yang replied

"Ugh, fine."

"Whatever."

"Ok."

"Grk duh mrm jerk gurgle…"

"We're just gonna assume that last one was a yes." Church replied, "Ok Sheila, let them out."

"Ending recovery mode." FLISS announced, "Red units."

The shield around the Reds and Doc then dispersed, and all of them fell to their knees.

"Ah, my neck." Sarge muttered, as he and his team got on their feet. Soon everyone was surrounding an unconscious Tex, who was still lying on the floor.

"I'm waking her up." Church announced to everyone

"Oh no you don't!" Weiss shouted at him, "There is no way you are going to!"

"As much as I hate that I have to agree with the Ice Queen." Sarge up, earning a growl from Weiss, "You missed the smash fest we went through. I ain't going through that again."

"Same here." Jaune added his two cents

"Are you sure?" Nora asked them, "I found it fun."

"Fun?" Tucker questioned

"We held our own." Pyrrha

"Yeah translation guys: She. Moped. The. Floor. With. You." Simmons punctuated, "You want me to go on?"

"Alright I see your point." Nora groaned

"Well I want her to come out." Yang said, "I want to get at least one punch in on her."

"I just want her out." Blake muttered

"Hey guys." Church said to the Reds, "I let you out. We had a deal."

"Some deal." Weiss huffed

"Alright, we are all affected by this." Simmons spoke up, "I say we put this to a vote."

"Great idea." Ruby replied

"All in favor of waking her up and letting her kill us, say aye."

"Aye." Church replied

"Aye." Yang said

"Aye." Blake added

"Aye." Ruby added

"Aye." Pyrrha added

"Aye." Doc added

Church then looked over at Caboose, "Caboose say aye."

"You can't do that!" Weiss shouted, "You can't make him say aye!"

"Well who's he going to listen to?" Church quipped, "The Ice Queen or the AI he claims is his best friend?"

"Grrr." Weiss growled

"Caboose, say aye." Church repeated

"Present." Caboose replied, thinking that count check. Ruby giggled slightly, Yang and Nora just laughed out of control. Weiss on the other hand facepalmed hard.

"No we're not doing that Caboose." Church hissed, "Just say aye."

"You. Oops, I mean me!"

"No; aye!"

"Church."

"Just say aye!"

"Oh I get it." Caboose muttered, "My left eye of my right eye?"

"Idiot!" Weiss huffed

"He votes yes." Church announced, giving up

"I would also like to point out that I was present." Caboose added

"Ok." Sarge spoke up, "And everyone in favor of not doing that thing and leaving her asleep and not getting killed by the person we're not going to wake up because nobody is that stupid...say nay."

"That was like a quadruple negative." Simmons muttered

"Just vote." Sarge growled

"Nay." Weiss answered

"Nay." Jaune added

"Nay." Ren added

Simmons answered in a confused tone, "Nay?"

"I didn't even understand the question." Grif announced, "So I'm just gonna say blueberry."

"And I'll say pancakes!" Nora added

"I'm not even surprised." Yang muttered about Nora and Grif's comments.

"Fuck it!" Church spoke up, "Veto! She comes out!"

"Not fair!" Weiss shouted, "You can't just veto! Nobody does that! God! You people are just about the dumbest…"

As Weiss was ranting, Church turned over to Caboose, "Caboose. Weiss seems a little upset. Maybe you should _help_ her."

"Ok." Caboose replied as he raised a pistol. But Church stopped him.

"Don't do that to her, up in the air." Church whispered

"Ok."

BANG!

Caboose fired a round into the air. Which shook Weiss from her rant.

"I'm sorry Weiss, were you saying something?" Church snarled, "I couldn't hear you over your bitching."

"Grrr…" Weiss growled again

"So Sheila, is there anyway we could keep her part ways in?" Church asked FLISS

"No." FLISS replied, "I could keep her in or take out."

"So she's either fully asleep. Or full on bitch." Tucker muttered, "Kinda like my ex-wife."

"You were married?" Caboose asked him

"Oh gross I hope not!" Tucker shouted

"Well, we have to do something." Blake mentioned

"Why do people always say that?" Grif spoke up, "We have to do something? We don't have to do anything. Let's just let sleeping maniacs lie."

"Here." Church sighed, "Let me try this."

Church then knelt down beside Tex, and the lights on his armor started to flicker. His body then fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked

"Church." Pyrrha said, "You ok."

"Oh, he doing his ghost thing." Caboose replied casually

"His what thing?" Ren asked, confused

"Yeah, Church got killed by a runaway tank." Caboose explained

"Or by the idiot driving it." Tucker butted in

"Oh right, yes!" Caboose replied, "And uh, he turned into this uh, really mean ghost. Then he possessed a Mexican robots body. But he can possess any body he sees… even dead ones."

Team JNPR just looked at him...the Ruby spoke up.

"He's a ghost. The End." Ruby whispered

"Oh Ok." the team replied

"But it's probably just a trick he can do since he's an AI." Weiss added her two cents in

"You think it's working?" Sarge asked

"I don't know."

* * *

**POV Change: Dead World**

Sure enough, it did work. Church was back in Dead World, and found Tex in the same place when he left.

"Tex? Tex hello?" he asked her, "Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you." she replied calmly, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Church repeated rather annoyed, "The guys just wanna make sure you won't beat the living shit out of them when I wake you up."

"Aww what are they gonna do, cry?" Tex taunted, "I'm pretty sure that Ruby girl will. Especially that Icey brat."

"Uh, remember when you tried to land a finger on Ruby and Caboose showed up?" Church asked her

"...Oh...Ok nevermind." Tex muttered

"Yeah I thought so." Church replied, "But whats wrong with you? And why did you go nuts like that?"

"Last time I was in a place like this." Tex began, "I was trying to get out."

"Yeah I remember." Church agreed with her

"They just got in my way." Tex explained, "It's not my fault they can't fight."

"They?" Church asked her

"I mean the Reds and Tucker." Tex explained further, "Team RWBY and those new guys, they can hold their own...I think I want to have a friendly sparring match with them."

"Ok, so is that, 'I won't beat the living shit out of them anymore?'" he asked her

"Sure whatever." Tex replied, "But I am gonna deck that one with the sword for making that ex-wife crack."

"One more thing." Church said to her

"What?" Tex asked

"The huntsmen." Church explained, "Do NOT, I repeat do NOT antagonize them for God's sake. They have been through enough already with us. Don't fight them, insult them, threaten them, or steal from them...except for Weiss… cause nobody likes her."

"Deal." Tex replied, "Like I said, they fight well. I respect them."

"I guess that'll have to do." Church agreed with her, "So, we're cool?"

"Well, I'm cool." Tex replied

"Nice to have you back Tex." Church complimented her, "Always a pleasure."

"Hey, I didn't ask to come back." Tex replied, "Apparently somebody decided that they couldn't live without me."

"I thought you'd be happy to be back." Church said to her, "Cause you know being alive is better than being dead."

"Yeah." Tex replied sarcastically, "Everybody seems to know; what's best for Tex."

"So this is it?" Church asked her, "You're just going to be abrasive from the start. Not even a thank you?"

"Oh we're gonna make this about you now?" Tex questioned him, "How refreshing."

"Alright, I'm gonna go now." Church said as he walked off, "Nice talking to ya."

"Hyeah, see ya."

* * *

**POV Change: Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility**

Church left Dead World just like that, and was back in his body.

"Alright, I think that worked." he said tiredly

"Is she cool?" Blake asked

"Cool as she's ever gonna be." Church replied

"That does not inspire confidence in us." Grif muttered

"Alright Sheila!" Church called to her, "Let her out!"

"Ending recovery mode! All units!"

Tex got up instantly, and looked around at everyone.

"You feel better?" Church asked

Suddenly, Tex walked to Tucker and punched him right in the face.

"OW! What the fuck!?" Tucker shouted

"Better now." Tex replied, quite happy

"Oh right I forgot that." Church, "Which probably is since…"

"...Since what?" Tex asked, before getting punched in the back of the head by Yang.

"I forgot that too." Church muttered, "Not my fault!"

"Actually, I let her do that." Tex replied

"Yeah whatever, good to have back Tex."

* * *

**POV Change: Outpost 17-B "Valhalla"**

"Ending Recovery mode. All units." FLISS announced, "Ending Recovery mode. All units."

The message from ending all recovery modes sent by FLISS reached a nearby Valhalla. Now completely desert of the Reds and Blues, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Wash, and the Meta. All that was left were two bodies in brown and pink armor.

"Ending Recovery mode. All units." FLISS repeated

Suddenly the pink armored soldier got up, and was now on his knees.

"Ugh, what happened?" Franklin Donut asked himself, "Who shot me? What a jerk! "Ah, I got blood all over my good shoes. These stains are never gonna come out."

Donut then looked around the canyon, he didn't anyone in the distance. Meaning that he was probably out cold for a long time.

"Hello?!" he shouted, "Simmons! Pyrrha! Ren! Nora! Ice Queen! Where did you go!?"

He heard a noise, "[Warning. Error error. Warning. Error.]"

He turned around and noticed the brown-armored body of Lopez lying there, barely functioning.

"Lopez!" Donut shouted, "You're alive!"

"[Did I go to hell?]" Lopez asked himself

But Donut wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, "Oh boy! We are going to have so much fun together! I could build a garden! Wait, I'll need a scarecrow! But where can I find one?"

Donut then looked at the immoblie Lopez, and got an idea.

"[Oh shit.]" Lopez muttered


	31. New Story Coming Soon

**Hey guys, good to see you all here. Sorry there is no new Chapter yet, but I have some important news. If you all remember, last summer I started a new story called **_**RWBY: World at War: A Call of Duty Story. **_**Which was a **_**Call of Duty RWBY **_**crossover. Well, I regret to inform all of you that **_**RWBY: World at War **_**will be cancelled. **

**However, in my Senior year of High School, I am creating a new story for homework. A novella set in **_**RWBY**_**. The story is titled **_**Of Their Own Accord**_**, it is set 10 years before the events of **_**RWBY**_ **and depicts the Second World War coming to Remnant. This will be my first story not to show Teams RWBY and JNPR. Only Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow will make an appearance. Salem may only get a small cameo.**

**The story will likely be about 13-14 chapters long with a prologue and epilogue included. The events in this story will also affect Remnant as a whole. **

**Anyway, here is the cast of characters. Many of them are inspired or fictional versions of real-life people who fought in the war.**

**Note: Not all characters are listed here, just important ones.**

* * *

**Delta Company: The main cast of characters**

Commander Frank "Russell" Marek: An American from New York who commands a Sherman Tank nicknamed "The FDR". He is part of the 42nd Tank Battalion and the 25th Marine Corps. Russell is a fictionalized version of my great uncle of the same name.

Corporal John Poka: A Chicago-born American who is part of the 25th Marine Corps. His last is a reference to my friend who bears the same last name.

Sergeant Crowley: A British Army Infantryman from the 2nd SAS Regiment. He becomes good friends with Poka. Crowley is a master at playing poker.

Sam: A young female huntsmen from Remnant who befriends the Allies. Her main weapon is a semi automatic rifle that bears a resemblance to the SMLE Mark 3 rifle called Liberation. Sam alludes to Deborah Sampson, a woman from the American Revolution who disguises herself as a man to fight in the war.

Sergeant Pierce: Russell and Poka's commanding officer, who bears a deep hatred for the Nazis.

**Bad Company: A marine company consisting of Jewish-American who fight the Japanese. They allude to the Inglorious Bastards from the film of the same name directed by Quentin Tarantino.**

Sergeant Bordman: A Jewish-American marine who leads Bad Company. His last name alludes to a friend of mine who bears the same last name.

Corporal Ortiz: A Jewish American, and Bordman's second-in-Command. His last name alludes to a friend of mine who bears the same last name.

**RWBY Cast: People who appear from the series RWBY, and interact with the main cast.**

Ozpin: The headmaster of Beacon Academy, and ancient warrior who is cursed with reincarnation.

General James Ironwood: The headmaster of Atlas Academy and leader of the Atlesian Military.

Qrow Branwen: A drunken huntsmen and former member of Team STRQ.

Glynda Goodwitch: A professor at Beacon Academy, who strongly dislikes the Allies.

**Soviet Army: Members of the Soviet Red Army.**

Lt. Zacheav: A member of the Soviet 4th Shock Army, and die hard nationalist.

Anton Barkov: A Soviet pilot from Moscow.

**Recurring characters: Characters that interact with the main cast or affect the story in some way.**

Henrik Schmit: An ethnic German from Poland and member of the Waffen SS. Who uses his influence to rescue ethnic Jewish soldiers and Faunus from death. Schmit alludes to Oskar Schindler, a Sudeten-German who used bribes to save the lives of 1,200 Jewish prisoners.

Robyn Hill: A huntsmen from Atlas and politician, who strives to represent the people of Mantle on the Atlas Council.

Jacquees Schnee: The corrupt leader of the Schnee Dust Company, who puts his company first rather than his own family.

**Historical Characters: Real-life characters who make an appearance, or are simply mentioned.**

George S. Patton: General of American forces in the African campaign during World War II.

Douglas MacArthur: General of the United States Army during World War II, and later Supreme Commander of Allied High Command in the story.

Adolf Hitler: The Fuhrer of Nazi Germany, he mentioned several times in the story, but does not make a physical appearance at all.

* * *

**Factions:** Every faction in the story.

Allied Powers:

\- United States of America

\- United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

\- Dominion of Canada

\- Union of Soviet Socialists Republics

\- Kingdom of Vale

\- Kingdom of Atlas (unofficially)

\- Kingdom of Mistral

\- Kingdom of Vacuo

\- Menagerie (unoffically)

Axis Powers:

\- Nazi Germany aka "The Fourth Reich" (influenced by the Fuhreroccult)

\- Empire of Japan

\- Numerous Puppet States

Others:

\- Faunus Rebels

\- Syndicalist Party (Soviet supported political party)

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! See you all in the next chapter!**

**\- ParkertheAceMan42**


	32. The Tenth Percentile

**Hey all! Hope everyone is doing well and washing their hands. I will be outta school for 4 weeks straight due to the coronavirus pandemic. I wish all of you the best of luck in staying safe. Anyways, here's a new chapter, we're almost near the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Tenth Percentile**

**Freelancer Off-Site Storage Facility**

**POV: Epsilon-Church and Epsilon-Tex**

* * *

**Premise: **As Church and Tex bond over their past lives. A shocking discovery is made by both Red Team and Team RWBY that will question the heroes next step in taking out Wash and the Meta.

* * *

Things changed quickly after Tex was woken up. Weiss tried to give the Freelancer a piece of her mind, an act that nearly got in a headlock or slapped in the face. After that fiasco, Church introduced her to Team JNPR, who both excited and nervous to finally 'meet' her. But she did apologize for beating them up, and that they did very well. She also was curious about Pyrrha, who looked like Carolina. But Church had her brush it aside.

Since then, things seemed to die down. Caboose and Ruby were chatting with Tucker Doc and Blake, Red Team Ren Nora and Yang were off doing who knows what, and Weiss was nowhere to be seen but was probably pissed about the state of everything.

Church found Tex outside of the warehouse's control room conversing with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So, you back up 100%?" he asked Tex as he walked to the trio.

"Yeah." Tex replied, "And whatever I didn't learn from Caboose I picked up pretty quick. I also had help from these guys."

"Hey you're welcome." Jaune said to her

"We really don't do much stuff do we?" Church muttered

"May you take up a hobby?" Tex suggested, "Like knitting."

"We'll look into it." Church replied

Tex then asked a question that was on her mind since returning, "How you know how to bring me back?"

"Honestly, I actually don't know." Church answered, "I couldn't get you outta my head. So I got you...outta my head."

"Wow." Tex replied, "How emo. Maybe you should blog about it."

"Yeah one my sister does that with her life." Jaune added in his two cents

Tex then had a second question, "When I was beating the hell outta the Reds and you guys, which I am still sorry for. FLISS said 'Level Alpha'. Do you know what that means?"

"Hey I never actually thought of that." Church replied, remembering it as well.

"Then I want you to have Sheila give me access to all the files here." Tex requested

Church looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna figure out exactly what they did to me here." Tex explained, "I need to know who I am."

"I know who you are." Church chuckled, "You're my girlfriend."

"Whell, that's probably the most underwhelming description of all time." Tex muttered

"Hey, lots of ladies would be happy to be my girlfriend." Church shot back

"What girls-aside from Team RWBY, Pyrrha, and Nora do you even know?" Tex questioned

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Church too see what his answer was.

"Uh...I mean…" Church muttered, "Oh! Grif had a sister! She seemed to like me."

"I don't think she counts." Tex replied, "She was too easy."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tucker appeared from the doorway near the control room.

"How'd you know she was easy Tex?" he asked, "Ya know what? Don't tell me, it's better in my head!"

"Where did you even come from?" Jaune asked him

"I'm always close by." Tucker replied casually

"Hey, can I kill him?" Tex asked Church

Church looked at Tucker then back at Tex, "You can _hurt _him, kill him later."

"I like the sound of that." Tex muttered

"Man, I thought the old Church was whipped but, you're taking it to a whole new level" Tucker groaned as he left.

"How do you even put up with him?" Pyrrha asked, out of curiosity.

"Ah it's not so bad." Church replied, "I mean I admit sometimes it gets pretty and I really don't know how to handle it."

Tucker then reappeared, "And now I'm back."

* * *

**POV Change: Red Team, Ren, Nora, and Yang**

Unknown to the Church at the time. Red Team and company were spying on them through a fence, hearing everything they were saying.

"Simmons this is our chance." Sarge said, "Get in there and start restoring the Blues! And de-restoring Teams RWBY and JNPR!"

"Yes sir." Simmons replied, "Come on Grif, I'll need your help."

"Me?" Grif questioned, "Help? With a computer? Simmons, you must confuse me with someone who could...help you."

"Kinda lost your train of thought didn't you?" Nora quipped

"Yeah a little."

"Following the Blues is one thing." Simmons explained, "If I'm gonna enter the names and records of the Blues and delete the records of Teams RWBY and JNPR, I need someone to hold the papers for me."

"Sorry." Grif replied, "Not in my job description."

"No, but I'm gonna be working in the personnel files. So I can add it to your description." Simmons said to him, "In fact, I can make your job whatever I want. How does 'Chief Executive Butt-Taster' sound?"

Yang snorted at Simmons' burn.

"You can't do that." Grif retorted

"I can't?" Simmons questioned, "I thought you didn't know how computers worked? In fact while I'm in there. Why don't I just make you a woman. It's just a checkbox, and it could add a little diversity to the team. I'm sure Tucker will be happy." he said, as he ran off to the control room.

"Heh, make me a woman." Grif chuckled, "How stupid does he think...I...am...I better go help him." Grif then ran after Simmons

"Go call Grif!" Yang shouted

"That's right numbnuts!" Sarge added

* * *

**POV Change: Epsilon**

Church walked into the control room to find Tex. He found the latter along with both Simmons and Blake, who were helping her access the old Freelancer archives.

"...And these are accurate?" Tex asked FLISS

"As far as I can tell." FLISS replied

"How's it going in here?" Church asked as he walked into the room

"Well, lake and I have been helping her access all this data." Simmons explained, "She's not pounding us in the face so, I would say that pretty good...well for me and Blake."

"Eh, that's one thing." Church agreed

"Hey come over here." Tex said to him, "Look at these, Sheila has been giving us a hard, but we're getting through."

"She only wants to talk to you though Church." Blake added

"Well, she does call me Director." Church replied

"The Director…" Tec muttered, "There isn't much information on him. I asked Sheila but-"

"I am sorry, but access to the Director's personnel files is restricted." FLISS cut in

"Yes Sheila." Tex replied annoyingly, "We know."

"I am just doing my job." FLISS replied

"Can't you mute her?" Tex asked Simmons, who looked at FLISS's monitor.

"Don't even think about it buster." FLISS hissed at him

"Uh, I don't like when girls pay direct attention to me." he muttered

Blake rolled her eyes and smirked at Simmons' behavior.

"Well, what did you find in the files?" Church asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Not much." Tex replied, "Standard clerical info, bunch of win/loss statistics, psych profiles."

"Psych profiles?' Church repeated

"Yeah, they have them on everyone." Tex explained, "All except for the Director and…"

"Let me guess." Church cut in, "And you?"

"And us." Tex corrected him, "No Church either. There's everyone else though. Full profiles."

Simmons then snorted loudly, "Was used to wet the bed." he chuckled before leaving, "I'm going to tell the guys." He then left followed by Blake in tow.

"So, no new info?" Church asked, "Wild goose chase again?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tex replied, "Look at this picture, do you know what it is?"

Church looked at the picture, "What is that, ice? Hey I know that place, that's uh, secure location. A safe house. Wait how do I know that?"

"You know it because it's a Freelancer Base." Tex explained

"If you know what it is, why did you ask me what it was?" Church questioned

"Because I'm not interested in what I know. I'm interested in what you know." Tex replied

"What is that, fucking wisdom?" Church asked, "Listen next time you wanna ask me a God damn question just ask it, don't beat around the bush."

"I couldn't take the risk." Tex explained, "You might have just told me what I wanted to hear. You are completely fucking whipped."

"Told you so!" Tucker shouted from nowhere

Tex started walking out of the room, "I'm gonna go see what weapons they have."

"Ok." Church replied,"Need any help?" he asked, as he started to follow her. But FLISS then spoke up.

"Director, before you leave. Would you like to make a journal entry? It has been a long time since you've have."

"Journal?" Church asked

"Yes." FLISS replied, "I know you are busy, but you always ask me to remind you when you are falling behind on documentation. Documentation is an important part of any scientific endeavour."

"Right." Church muttered, "Um, why don't you play one for me?"

"Certainly…"

* * *

**POV Change: Blue Team, Team RWBY**

Church then left the control room, walked past Grif and Sarge, and found his team and Team RWBY standing in the middle of the storage facility.

"Hey guys have seen Tex?" he asked them

Tex then showed up, now with new armor on her shoulders and chest.

"Whoa, what's with the new armor?" Church asked

"I'm leaving Church." Tex replied, catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Ruby asked, "Where?"

"Can't sya." Tex explained, "There's some things I need to look into."

"You're going to that frozen base aren't you?" Church guessed

"Frozen base?" Yang muttered

"Sidewinder." Church explained, "It's an old Freelancer facility, but not much is known about it."

"I need to know more about myself, Church." Tex replied, "And I'm not gonna find anything out by sitting around on my ass with all of you."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss shouted

"Then let us come with you." Blake replied

"With all do respect Blake, I need soldiers not huntsmen." Tex said to her, "People with military training."

"We have military training," Grif said as he approached the group.

"People who _understand_ military training." Tex corrected herself

"Oh."

"Geex, buggers can't be choosers." Tucker added his two cents

"No offense, but guys will just slow me down." Tex explained

"Well, I'm going with you and that's final." Church spoke up

"Fine by me." Tex replied, "I had a feeling I could use you."

"What about a medic?' Doc asked, as he approached everyone

"Fine by me." Tex agreed, "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, and when you both get killed again, be sure to let us know." Tucker shouted to them, as the trio left, "That way we can revive you, so that you can run off and get killed. Again. Seriously, it never gets old to us."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright!?" Yang asked

"Yeah!" Church replied, "Just don't leave until we get back!"

"Ok! Good luck!" Ruby shouted

* * *

**POV Change: Grif and Simmons**

Grif and Yang walked deep into the storage facility to find Simmons, who apparently ran off to inspect some of the equipment stored there. The duo soon found him gazing at some weird objects.

"Hmm, very interesting." Simmons muttered

"Sarge wants to know what you're doing over here dipshit." Grif said to him, "I added the dipshit."

"I think I found where the Freelancers stored some of their equipment for their armor." Simmons said to the two

"Ok, ok, I'll just tell Sarge that you're doing something really fuckin' boring." Grif casually announced

"Wait, like the invisibility, or time distortion unit?" Yang asked the maroon soldier

"If we hook them to our armor they would work." Simmons explained, "But an AI would be helpful in maintaining stability."

"And it would work when we are asleep?" Grif question

"I guess so." Simmons shrugged, but then he looked at Grif, "Why? Wait, you wanna turn invisible and take a nap don't you?"

"Think about Simmons." Grif said to him, "The ability to nap a nap whenever I want, and Sarge will never find me. Invisible nap is the best nap of all time."

"No man should have that kind of power." Simmons replied in faux-nervousness

"We would be totally unstoppable." Yang said, pumping her fists

"Actually, you would be the opposite." Simmons corrected her

"Totally stoppable." Yang added, "Already stopped."

"Think about it Simmons." Grif pleading

"No." Simmons retorded

"Think about it." Grif pleaded

Simmons just stared at the two of them, not doing anything at all.

"...Are you thinking about it?" Yang asked

Simmons sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." he muttered in defeat

"Then suit up." Grif replied

"This is gonna be good." Yang muttered with a smirk

* * *

**POV Change: Weiss**

Weiss was leaning against an old storage crate in the middle of the facility. She was fiddling with the teleporter that got them to this stupid dimension.

"Come on! Come on! Work!" she hissed while pressing buttons on the device

After hours of surviving the Meta, being a prisoner, held as a martyr by aliens, and being used as a mop by an angry Freelancer. Weiss Schnee was now at her boiling point, and she found the 'answer' to her problem. The one group that was the source of her anger.

The Reds and Blues.

She hated them, she still couldn't believe that Ruby actually fell for a guy like Caboose. Team JNPR was actually enjoying their time with these idiots. Weiss was even thinking she lost her mind. But now, all she wanted was to get back home, back to Vale, back Beacon and being a huntress. Once she was home she would destroy the teleporter, making sure no one, not even her friends could go back to this place.

As she was trying to get the device to work, she noticed Ruby, and Blake walking towards her.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby said her

Weiss didn't bother looking up, "Hey." she grunted

"Well, Church, Doc, and Tex left." Ruby muttered, "They said they'll be back soon."

"Greaaat." Weiss huffed

Blake then rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Alright, something's up."

Weiss growled slightly and looked up at her teammates. Her face was full of rage.

"Oh, I wonder what made you notice?" she sarcastically replied

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked

Weis huffed, "This."

The duo looked at her confused, "What do you mean this?"

"This!" she cried, "This place! What we're doing! We need to go home now! I'm sick of being in this world! And you guys aren't helping one bit!"

Blake grimaced slightly, "We aren't helping?"

Weiss continued, "You guys are actually enjoying yourselves!"

"We're trying to help Church!" Ruby retorted

"We're being chased by a ruthless soldier that wants to use us as his ticket outta jail!" Weiss ranted, "And you fell in love with an idiot who can't spell his own name."

"He has a good heart!" Ruby shot back, "He saved my life!"

"This has gone one to far!" Weiss screamed, "I'm getting us home, and we're never coming back here! Never!"

At that last comment, Weis threw her arms back, accidentally knocking open the crate that she was leaning on. The trio looked inside, and were shocked to find several more containers inside labelled:

_Property of the Schnee Dust Company_

_Unidentified Dust Sample: X-636_

"Is that?" Ruby muttered

"It's the dust that got us here."

* * *

**POV Change: Simmons, Grif, and Yang**

Meanwhile, Simmons had finished putting an old Freelancer enhancement unit into Grif's armor. Yang didn't put one on, as she didn't have her own suit, and Simmons couldn't find one for her.

"All hooked up?" Grif asked

"Yeah, installation was easy." Simmons replied, "Ready to turn it on?"

"Ready!"

"Oh this is gonna be ridiculous." Yang smirked, "Did you set your helmet cam. to record yourself?"

"You bet. Let's do this." Grif said

"Calm down." Simmons said to him, "You don't have an AI, so nothing's going to help you make the calculations you need to use this thing. So just take it easy."

"I was born to take it easy." Grif replied, "Fire it up."

Simmons proceeded to turn the armor unit on, "Ok it's on, do you feel anything?"

Suddenly, Grif speaking a mile a minute, "No, kind of energetic, am I invisible? Huh? Am I? Am I- can you see me?"

"Calm down." Simmons cut him off, "Try jumping for us."

Grif jumped in the air, but it was so fast he landed instantly, "Jump! I jumped! Did that work Simmons? I can do it again! Please, let me do it again. Want me to jump again? Watch, I'll do it again, I won't even stop. Let me jump! Let me jump! Let me jump! Why aren't you answering me when I talk with my mouth!?"

Yang scratched her chin for a moment, "Hmm... Walk over there." she said, pointing out into the rest of the facility, "I have an idea, this is either super healing or super-"

Suddenly, Grif ran off like a maniac, leaving a trail of dust in his place.

"-speed." Yang ended

Grif ran through the facility at a speed that could literally make Ruby go run for her money. He soon whizzed past Tucker and Caboose, who were having a conversation.

"...So Church then said 'I love you forever'." Caboose explained

"That never happened." Tucker retorted

Grif then by, "Hey Caboose!"

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Tucker questioned

"What was what?" Caboose replied, "...Hey Grif."

Grif soon whizzed past Sarge, Ren, and Nora. With the red soldier appearing to admire a forklift of all things.

"That is one fine piece of technology." Sarge muttered

"Sarge, it's just a forklift." Ren replied

"A fork that I can use against the Blues!" Sarge shouted, as Grif ran past the trio.

"Huh?' Sarge muttered, Why am I so angry all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." Nora whined

Grif then ran past Jaune and Pyrrha, who were making their way back to everyone after training.

"Man that was fun." Jaune muttered as he held his shoulder, "But you didn't have to hit that hard."

"Where's the fun in that?" Pyrrha smirked before giggling. Suddenly, Grif whizzed by shouting:

"-iss already!"

"What was that?" Jaune asked

"I don't know…" Pyrrha muttered, blushing slightly

Grif then started to run back to Simmons and Yang. But he was running right for a wall.

"Slow down!' Simmons shouted

But Grif couldn't stop in time, and hits the wall, "Ow!"

The orange soldier slid to the wall, with his friends watching him.

"Hey asshole." Simmons quipped, "Are you dead?"

Grif got up instantly, "Ow, whoa Simmons did you see that? Did you see? I saw it! I saw it, totally! Did you see? I hit that wall! That was fast! Man that was super fast! I'm so fast! God, so fast! Why is it so hot in here?"

"Grif! Calm down!" Simmons cried

But Grif rambled again, "I'm calm! I'm totally calm? Why don't you be calm? Why would you say to be calm when you know I'm already calm? Isn't it obvious that I'm calm? That doesn't even make any sense! You should make some sense! Why is it so hot in here?"

Just then, Sarge, and the rest of Team RWBY showed up.

"What in Sam Hill is going on here!?" Sarge shouted

Grif started rambling again, "Hey Sarge! What's up Sarge! Simmons and Yang are doing some experiments and I'm helping them Sarge! Right now we're doing one where everyone talks slow and the lights are super bright and I can smell clouds and man is it so hot in here!"

"Vytalian. Please." Weiss growled

"We installed a speed unit on Grif and its sort...malfunctioning." Simmons explained

"Well turn it off." Blake suggested

"We can't. Yang replied, "It's on a timer."

"For how long?" Ruby asked

Grif the rambled again, "How long? What's long? I like long stuff! I knew a giraffe once, I think it was in a book. A giraffe book. The book wasn't long, but the giraffe totally was. Because of the neck, you know. You know what I mean? Do you? Do you? The part that connects the head to...the...body...I'm gonna go to sleep now…" the armor then started to wear off, and Grif then passed out.

* * *

**Several Minutes Later…**

Later, Simmons, after being pressured by both literally everyone, was now in the facility's control talking to FLISS. Hoping that she would assist him in restoring the Blues' records. As he was doing this, Red Team, Yang, and Blake came in to check on him.

"Hey!" FLISS hissed at him, "That is not an approved operation-hey!"

"Can you show me the data logs?" Simmons asked

"Affirmative."

"How's it going in here Simmons?" Sarge asked about restoring the Blues.

"It's a lot of data entry sir." Simmons explained, "I was thinking I could hack the mainframe and reroute the data stream to-"

"Or, we could just restore from an archive database." FLISS spoke up

"What?" Simmons asked

"This is an off-site fallback facility." FLISS explained, "It is designed to have archives in case of data loss. Blue Team rosters would certainly be a part of that."

"Really?" Simmons questioned

"Yes. In fact, I am glad you pointed out the database anomaly." FLISS thanked him, "I had noticed it before, but did not have time to investigate. Strange."

"Oh, then do that." Simmons said to her

A click admitted from FLISS's console, "Done."

"Ok, now for Teams RWBY and JNPR." Simmons said to her, "We need you to delete everything on them. From Blood Gulch to now."

"Affirmative." FLISS replied, "Outpost 1-A files tab 'Huntsmen' has been erased."

"Great." Simmons groaned

"Why are you upset?" Blake asked

"You seem disappointed." FLISS said to him, "Did I make you look bad?"

"No…" Simmons replied

"I could always say you hacked me." FLISS suggested to cheer him up, "Make you look good in front of your friends."

"Stop patronizing me." Simmons grunted

"Affirmative. Patronizing subroutines are now offline." FLISS announced

"You're still patronizing me, aren't you?" Simmons questioned

"Kinda."

Sarge then spoke up, "Hoorah! Another victory for the glorious Red Army!" he cheered, "We put the Blues back into Command's records, and cleared Teams RWBY and JNPR's names."

"Yes!" Yang shouted, before giving Sarge a fist-bump. Blake couldn't but help smirk, but then remembered what she and Weiss found earlier.

Grif then approached the console and started looking through the files.

"Hmm." he muttered, which caught everyone's attention.

"Whacha find Grif.?" Sarge asked

"This is weird." he muttered, "if I'm reading this right there's a bunch of other red and blue bases."

"Of course there are Grif." Sarge replied, "The war is huge, the fate of the galaxy rests in its balance."

"Or not." Grif announced, catching everyone off guard.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked

"Coe look at this guys." he said. Simmons and Yang went over and looked at the files. Simmons instantly recognized them, and started looking through all of them.

"Huh, apparently they set up bases in various locations and then send a Freelancer in for... training purposes." Simmons trailed off, understanding what the Freelancer program was actually doing with their agents and their AI.

"Training?" Sarge questioned

"Practice." Grif replied

"Practice?" Sarge repeated

"Yeah." Yang replied, "It says here that you guys, and all other red and blue squads and platoons are just here for helping train the Freelancers."

But Sarge still wasn't buying it, "You mean the Blues!"

"No we mean both of them." Simmons replied, "It says here that 'simulation bases will present scenarios that may occur for Freelancer agents in a galactic battle field.'"

"Simuwatshin?"Sarge questioned

"It means we're like lab rats." Grif explained

"What- what- that's nonsense!" Sarge cried, having trouble dealing with the truth, "We've been through so much! We had that whole battle with the Blues for the, somethinerother and, then we set off that bomb thingy, and we got blasted through time, and we met an alien and that guy got pregnant."

Simmons went digging through the files, "According to this that is, Scenario 3. Minus all the shit with Team RWBY."

"Three!?" Sarge cried

"Why us though?" Grif questioned

"Yeah, why you guys?" Blake added, "Why were you in Blood Gulch?"

Simmons went back into the files, "Let me see, let me see, thuh... 'bases are outfitted with matching weapons and vehicles to ensure long conflict and are staffed by... low level operatives?'"

"Hey, who's that report calling low level? Stupid report. Punch it." Grif groaned in anger

"That is just wrong…" Blake muttered, "Being used for one's other plans."

Simons then continued, "'The candidates for Red and Blue squads will be culled from enlisted army ranks based on low test scores and poor field skills so as to not be missed on our-'"

"That actually does sound like me." Grif cut in, "What about you, I thought you were smart? Did you have low test scores too?"

"Hey those time limits aren't fair!" Simmons hissed, "It should be important that I know the information, not how fast I know it!"

"Geeze, guess I hit a nerve." Griff muttered

"And don't even get me started on the number 2 pencils." Simmons added

"Wow." Yang muttered, "All this time, you were used as pets."

"Well Sarge." Grif said to the red soldier, "I always told you Command was full of-Sarge?"

Grif turned and noticed Sarge turning the corner back into the facility. Quickly every followed after him.

* * *

**Roughly 10 seconds later...**

Upon entering the facility, they noticed a large structure built in the middle of the warehouse. It was made of several storage crates, cinder blocks, and other equipment. Outside of the structure was Caboose and Ruby.

"Eh, that's good." Caboose shouted at the base, "A little more to the left."

"No, the right." Ruby added

"Whoa, what is all this?" Grif asked

"This is new Red Base." Caboose replied, "Welcome."

"When did you build all of this?" Yang asked

"Oh we didn't." Ruby explained, "Sarge did.

"He built all this!?" Grif cried

"Yeah." Caboose replied

"When? He left like ten seconds ago!" Grif questioned

"He got upset with something, and started building this." Ruby explained

"We already built Blue Base." Caboose added, he then pointed at a nice 3-seater couch with blanket walls, and ceiling. A broom with a flag bearing the Blue Army coat of arms was leaning against it.

"Ours has blankets." Caboose muttered

Team JNPR, Weiss, and Tucker then showed up.

"Woah, what's all this?" Jaune asked, looking at the makeshift base.

Nora on the other hand gasped at the sight and soon was standing on top of it.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" she shouted, but was cut off by Sarge who walked onto the top as well.

"Go away!" he cried

"Sarge, what is all this?" Simmons asked

"Simmons didn't you hear?" Sarge said to him, "We're cannon fodder. Practice! Well if I'm the leader of junk, I may as well have a base made out of junk! Pretty appropriate, right?"

"Looks like shit." Grif quipped

"That was rhetorical dirtbag." Sarge growled

"Well Sir, I think this is an excellent strategy." Simmons said, trying to calm Sarge down, "The Blues will-"

"Blues!?" Sarge shouted, "Simmons, don't you get it yet? Grif was right all along."

"Say what now?" Weiss muttered

Thank you sir." Grif replied

"Don't call me that anymore." Sarge shot back

Simmons continued to try and calm down Sarge, "Sarge, this place this place is one lie after another. We don't know if-"

"Oh, we know." Sarge cut him off, "We know, and I know. You wanna fool yourself, go ahead."

"Look, you're just upset sir." Simmon continued

"_Don't call me that_." Sarge replied, slightly more angrier,

"Call you what?" Simmons asked

"Sir." Sarge replied, "From now on you call me by my real name: Sarge, or S-Dog. I'm not in charge anymore. I. Quit."

Sarge then proceeded back into his makeshift base. Leaving everyone silent.

"Wait, what?" Simmons muttered in shock

"Uh oh." Grif muttered, "I feel like somebody's world just got rocked."

"Yep, and I'll start working on another fort." Caboose added before he went back to his makeshift Blue Base, "Come on Ruby."

Weiss then spoke up, "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We just found out that Command aka the Freelancer Program was using us." Grif replied

"Meaning?" Weiss asked

"They aren't real soldiers Weiss." Blake explained, "Project Freelancer created simulation outposts and staffed them with low-level operatives. The soldiers either have poor training or low test scores. Then they sent a Freelancer to one of these outposts and test their equipment and skills. If any of the soldiers were to die, they wouldn't care and just send another poorly trained kid to take his place."

"And some of those soldiers are these guys." Yang added while pointing "Can you believe it?"

Weiss blinked for a few minutes and just looked at them...then she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss laughed, "I can't believe it!"

Everyone looked at her as if she was the craziest person in the room.

"What?" Simmons confusingly muttered

"All this time! I thought you were actually soldiers!" Weiss smirked, "But you're not! That explains your sheer stupidity and constant failures over and over again!"

"Sheer stupidity!?" Blake cried, "Weiss, they've been trying to protect us! They saved you from being a prisoner to the Meta!"

"They stopped Tex from killing us!" Jaune added

"And they cleared all of our names of being fugitives!" Yang added, "How can you say that!?"

"Why!?" Weiss rants, "Because I can! They aren't real soldiers! We all heard what Sarge said! But now I'm done! We're leaving!"

"Leaving!?" Nora spoke up, "What about Church!?"

"Yeah, Church and Tex are still out on their mission." Ren said, a little more calmly than everyone else, "They said not to leave until they get back."

"And how are we going to get home anyway!?" Yang asked, "We don't have any dust!?"

"But I do." Weiss replied. She held up several vials of the experimental dust that she got from the crate from before.

Apparently, the Freelancers found a large supply of experimental dust right here in the facility. The dust from that backwater canyon _you_ all came from! Me, Ruby, and Blake found it earlier, so now we have a way home. We're now, and once we get back to Beacon, I'm going to destroy the device that got us here!"

"What!?" Ruby cried, "What about the Reds and Blues!?"

"What about them!?" Weiss questioned, "I don't care what happens to them! If someone wanted to use them due to their sheer stupidity, then fine by me!"

Weiss didn't notice a figure sneaking up on her. The unknown figure reached out and grabbed the dust vials from the Ice Queen's hand.

"Hey!" Weiis shouted, she turned around and noticed Sarge standing there. Weiis tried to grab the vials, but the red soldier just pushed aside.

He gazed at them almost in curiosity. He then looked dup at everyone. First Team JNPR then his own team, the Blues, and then Team RWBY. He then turned to Weiss.

"You know, for once in my life." Sarge began, "I've finally agreed with you Weiss." he said, "We're nothing, just used gunpowder from a worthless war that wasn't our own. I hope you're happy that you're right, cause I'm not. I thought I had a real job in the military. Now the job is done, get your asses back to Beacon kids...it's for your own safety." He then shoved the dust vials back into Weiss's hands, and walked back into his makeshift base.

"Take your stupid dust and leave." he muttered

Everyone stood silent, even Weiss.

The Ice Queen then adjusted herself, and put on a straight face, "You heard him, we're leaving."

"But-" Ruby stuttered

"No buts." Weiss hissed, "Come on."

Ruby was about to retort but was surprisingly stopped by Caboose, who shook his head.

Simmons then spoke up, "He's right, you should go guys. It's not safe here, and Wash, the Meta, or even the UNSC could find you all again. So it's best bet that you all go home."

Sure enough, everyone realized he was right. If they were to stay, some would find them sooner or later. Both teams gathered around Weiss, but not before Ruby had to say a proper goodbye to Caboose, with the two hugging each other. Almost to the point where Tucker and Simmons had to pry them apart.

"Hey Weiss." Simmons said to her, "I hope you're happy you got what you want."

"Hmph." Weiss muttered before activating the device. A bright light engulfed the facility, and once it dispersed, Team RWBY and JNPR were gone.

"Neat." Caboose muttered more on the depressed side.

* * *

**POV Change: Sidewinder, 2554**

Doc watched in horror as Tex shot Church in the leg.

"I needed you to come Church." she said to him, "Sheila said that the recovery beacon wouldn't work until we left the facility."

Suddenly, the recovery beacon was activated and Church struggled to stand up.

"I have to get things ready." Tex said as she ran off in the snow.

* * *

**POV Change: Desert Temple**

Agent Washington stood looking out at the desert. The Meta was nearby as well. After the clash at Valhalla, the Meta tracked Wash's recovery beacon and freed his makeshift prison cell the Reds left him in. The two then proceeded to kill Smith and his cronies. And were now looking for a way to find Red Team, and the huntsmen.

Suddenly, Wash received a beacon.

"Is that? No it can't be." Was muttered

The Meta then started to make screeching noises, which Wash instantly understood.

"You're right, it's him." Wash replied, "Grab your gear, we're leaving."

The Meta then ran off to the temple complex to get the jeep for them.

"It's time to go home." Wash muttered to himself


	33. Rally Cap and Reunion

**Chapter 23: Rally Cap and Reunion**

**Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility**

**POV: Michael J. Caboose**

* * *

**Premise: **United we stand; Divided we fall. In desperate times, we must all stand together…

* * *

Caboose stood gloomy inside the facility's control room conversing with FLISS. Who was trying her best to help him.

"I am sorry Ruby and her friends had to leave Caboose." FLIIS said to him, "She was very nice."

"Yeah." Caboose sighed, "I miss her."

"Did you...break up with her?" FLISS asked

"Not really, uh, Ruby said she'll find a way to come back without Weiss knowing. But I'm not sure I'll see her again."

Suddenly, the an alarm went off in the room, and FLISS then announced:

"Alarm. Incoming recovery beacon. Level Zero. Alarm. Incoming recovery beacon."

"Oh no!" Caboose cried, he then ran out the door. Realizing what might had happened.

* * *

**POV Change: Team RWBY**

**Remnant, Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy**

"Ahhhh." Weiss sighed, as she laid on her bed, "Its Friday, the weekend starts tomorrow, no more idiotic soldiers, everything is back to normal."

Weiss laid there for a few more seconds before getting up. She walked over to her desk to find the teleporter she made for everyone.

"Alright, time to destroy this piece of junk." she said to herself, but when she opened the drawer there was nothing there.

"What? Where did it go?" Weiss asked herself. But then, the answer hit her.

"Grrrrrraghhhhhh!" Weiss growled in anger

The heiress ran out of her dorm with her weapon and toward Beacon cliff. Sure enough, she saw her team and Team JNPR with the device.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Weiss shouted, but it was too late. Ruby pushed the button, and a bright light engulfed them. Weiss managed to jump at them once the light appeared. Once it dispersed, they were all gone.

* * *

**POV Change: Freelancer Off-Site Storage Facility, 2554**

The bright light quickly disappeared, and both teams found themselves outside the storage facility, right next to FLISS's now destroyed monitor.

"Alright guys, let's find them and help them with stopping the Meta." Ruby said to them

Suddenly Weiss ran up and tried to grab the teleporter out of her hands. The rest of Team RWBY started pulling on Ruby, while JNPR pulled on Weiss. They managed to separate the two, but Weiss got the upper hand by snatching the device. She held Myrtenaster up in defence.

"I can't believe you went behind my back!" Weiss cried, "How could you do this!?"

"We have to help them!" Blake retorted, "They're still on the run from Wash and the Meta!"

"But after putting you all through hell, you still want to help them!?"

"Yes." Ruby replied, "And I'm not going asking you Weiss. I'm ordering you, as your leader...please."

Weiss stood there for a moment. She looked at the teleporter and then at her friends, deep in thought on what to do.

* * *

**POV Change: Caboose**

Caboose ran into the warehouse looking for the Reds. Sarge, he needed to find Sarge. E seemed to be the only person who could help him rescue Church. Caboose then arrived at the makeshift Red Base. Tucker was nearby, with Grif and Simmons standing on the base. Sarge himself was currently gazing at a Warthog.

"Sergeant! Sergeant!" Caboose shouted

Sarge turned around, "What do ya want Blue?"

"I need your help." Caboose replied

"Our help?" Simmons questioned

"Yes, Church is hurt." Caboose explained, "They must've gotten to him and Tex."

"They got Tex?" Grif muttered, "Good, that just means she won't be able to beat the hell out of us any more."

"No we need to rescue them." said Caboose

"Rescue them, are you nuts!?" Grif cried, "No one told them to leave, they're on their own."

"But they die." Caboose pleaded, "Sergeant please."

"Uh hey dude, I don't know if you've picked up on this yet, but if you wanna convince Sarge to do anything, I don't think the best argument is 'The Blues might die if we don't.'" Grif said to him.

Sarge then walked over to Caboose, "Cowboy up Caboose." he said, "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Grif asked, confused on why Sarge is going to help Caboose.

"I said, I'm helping him." Sarge repeated

"And so are we." a voice said. Everyone turned around to see both Team RWBY and JNPR walking towards them. With Weiss trailing behind.

"What the hell." Tucker muttered

"Ruby!" Caboose cried, "You're back! And you brought your friends!"

"Occam's Laser!" Sarge shouted, "You're all back, and in perfect timing. I'm going to go help Caboose here rescue Church, who's in?"

"We all are." Yang replied

"Good, we'll need some weapons." Sarge announced, "How'd your test go Simmons?"

"About as good as they always do sir." Simmons replied

"Hmm, that's too bad." Sarge muttered

"Well I'm not going, and you can't make me." Grif spoke up, "You quit, remember? I don't take orders from you any more, and besides, this whole command structure thing was bullshit anyway. We all know that now."

"Yeah same here." Weiss added, "Why should I go rescue Church? I don't wanna in the first place."

"Yeah, we're not really surprised." Tucker replied dryly, "FYI, we're still our revenge, so ya might as well start sleeping with one eye open."

"Hmph." Weiss muttered

"Well I ain't telling you to go." Sarge sai to them, surprising everyone.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"That's right." Sarge continued, "I'm going. That's it. You wanna come, come on. But I don't expect you to. Simmons will probably tell you that statistically, some of us will probably die."

"All of us." Simmons corrected him

"All of us will probably die." Sarge said to everyone, "But that's not what's important. Let me ask you all a question: You ever wonder why we're here?"

Everyone stood silent at what the red soldier just asked.

"...Um, it does seem like one of life's great mysteries isn't it." Grif answered

"No, I mean you!" Sarge replied, "What are you doing here? You always act like you wanna quit, but hell, you could've left whenever you wanted. No one would have stopped ya. So why are you here? And you, Simmons."

"Me?" Simmons questioned

"You say you wanna be in charge." Sarge said to him, "They would have given you your own squad a dozen times over. You know it, and I know it. But you're still here. And you Tucker. As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually good at being a soldier."

"I am?" Tucker asked

"I know you like to make your rude comments, pretend like it all doesn't matter." Sarge continued, "But an entire alien race chose you to be their hero! So why are you here? And you guys, Teams RWBY and JNPR. I know you may find us stupid, dim-witted and sometimes full on insane. But you all decided to return to help us, twice. And Weiss, you claim that you never want to see us, yet you created a teleportation device to travel lightyears away from your home to find us. So why are you here? And uh Caboose…"

Sarge stares at the blue soldier.

"Uh...it's good to see you, and congratulations on your relationship with Ruby." Sarge said to him

"Thanks." Caboose replied, "I'm really enjoying the speech so far."

Sarge then continued his speech, "Maybe you're all here because this is the only place you fit in. Maybe you're here because you don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe you're all here, because deep down, you want to be here. The reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here! For all we know, Tex and Church are dead. That means we're the only ones who know what's happened; the only ones who can prevent them from covering it up. So the way I figure it, these Freelancer guys, wanna use us, take us away from our families, and send us all over the dag gum galaxy just to test if their agents are ready for the big fight? Well, I guess I'm interested in showing 'em, exactly what a big fight is all about. Time to clean the slate. So I'm not ordering you to go. I ain't even askin'. You do what you gotta do Private Grif. Same for you Weiss…"

Everyone stood silent trying to process Sarge's speech. Then Grif spoke up.

"Hhh, I'll go get my car keys." he announced

"That's one." Sarge said, everyone then turned to Weiss.

"Ugh, this is suicide and I know it." she said, "I don't want to go, and you already know it guys. But...I can already tell that my team wants to go...so if they're in...then I'm in as well." she ended smiling.

"Hot dang!" Sarge shouted, "Let's boogie men!"

"I don't think a jeep will get us to them quickly." Simmons spoke up, "But I think I know what we can use."

Simmons led everyone down a hallway out of the warehouse where they entered a big room.

"This!" Simmons announced

"Whoa!" Blake muttered

"Nice." Jaune said

"Who the hell is gonna drive that?" Grif asked, and suddenly all faces turned to him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

* * *

**POV Change: Sidewinder**

Agent Washington stood next to the Meta on the snowy plains of Sidewinder. A few feet in front of the duo was none other than Agent Texas. It was almost looking at a ghost, as Tex was believed to be dead. Upon arriving at the Freelancer Base, the duo found Church lying on the ground in plain sight, with no one assisting them. They were then ambushed by Tex and nearly lost the Epsilon Unit in the process, which Meta modified into a capture unit so they could use it to capture Epsilon. But now they were forced to fight Project Freelancer's greatest soldier.

Tex took out a detonator and activated it. The ground then started to rumble, and the trio soon realized that the cliff they were standing on was starting to break apart.

"Oh my God…" he muttered, "RUN!"

Wash and Meta ran off to the ever more distant edge. With the latter taking a big risk and jumping.

"Meta wait!" Wash shouted

Meta took out his brute shot, and used its sharp knife to climb the side of the cliff. Wash on the other hand, looked around desperate to get to safety. He then saw his answer.

"Wash!" Doc shouted. The purple medic was holding the tail hook to a jeep's tow cable.

"Throw it!" Wash shouted back

Doc did so but once it reached an inch in the air. It fell, and was now draped over the cliff.

"You have got to be kidding me." Wash muttered. He then jumped off the falling debris and managed to grab the rope, and climbed to the top.

"That was the second worst throw ever." Wash said to Doc, "Of all time."

"What do you want from me?" Doc replied, "I ran track in high school."

Meanwhile, the Meta charged at the now exhausted Tex, who pulled out a combat knife. The brute tried to slash Tex with his brute but failed. Tex then took her knife and slashed at his chest, which literally did nothing before sticking it in his shoulder. The Meta then fired his weapon at the ground which caused an explosion right next to the duo, sending them flying and knocking Tex to the ground.

"Meta wait!' Wash shouted, as he ran over to them, "We don't need to hurt her we just need to-"

Suddenly, the Meta took out the Epsilon Unit, and retracted its blade. He then rammed the blade into Tex's faceplate. Transferring her AI matrix into the unit.

"NO!" Church shouted

The Meta then threw Tex's body aside. Which was now dad and lifeless.

"Stop! Let her outta that thing!" Church demanded

"We can't." Wash replied solemnly, "The unit is failing. Epsilon, it's over. You're coming with us."

Church turned to him, "I'm not going anywhere with you." he said furiously, "We can fight you."

"We can?" Doc asked

"We will!" Church added

"Oh great." Doc muttered

"That's too bad." Wash replied, "Meta, give me the memory unit."

"How could you do this Wash!?" Church shouted at him, "I know you're going to go after Teams RWBY and JNPR, but why!? You've turned against everything you've stood for!"

"I know…" Wash replied, "Which is why I'm only going to take you in."

"I thought that if you don't turn them over to the UNSC. You would be thrown in jail." Church countered

"True." Wash replied, "But that's only if I go back empty handed. I'm letting them go, for good. It's what your friends want. But with you, I'll have something. Meta, the memory unit."

But the Meta didn't respond.

"Meta?" Wash asked

The trio then turned to face the Meta who was gazing at the Epsilon Unit. He had one. He finally had one. After two years of searching, he finally had an Ai once again. Wash was no longer useful. He put the Epsilon Unit on his back, which connected with his suit's interface, and he turned invisible.

"No!" Wash shouted, "Dammit. Doc, you need to protect Epsilon!"

"What?" Doc questioned, "What do I do?"

"RUN!" Wash answered before he was tackled by the Meta. The brute then got up and started to fire at Church and Doc, who started to run away. Wash then jumped on the brute, and put his arms around his neck.

"I'll try to hold him off!" Wash said, only to be thrown off of the Meta by the brute himself. The Meta then fired several shots at Wash, which threw him into a tree line.

Wash got up on his knees and looked at the brute. Who was still invisible, but a faint outline could be seen.

"I knew you would do this Meta." Wash said to him, "I just can't believe…"

Wash trailed off as he noticed something right behind the Meta. A large object falling from the sky with smoke coming out of it. He knew exactly who it was.

"I can't believe it." Wash muttered, stunned at who it was.

* * *

**POV Change: The Reds and Blues, Teams RWBY and JNPR**

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Jaune groaned as he, his team, Team RWBY, and the Reds and Blues flew inside a large ship which apparently was called a Pelican. Grif was flying the ship in the pilot's seat, with Yang as the co-pilot.

"There they are!" Sarge shouted, "Land right next to them guys."

"Right…" Grif muttered, Land…"

Everyone looked at the two a little worried.

"You two do know how to land this thing, right?" Sarge asked them

"Sure, unless landing means stop flying." Yang replied

Sarge then looked at everybody, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"Oh shit! This is gonna suck!" Tucker shouted

"Uh oh!"

"Crap!"

"I still haven't gotten my peanuts." Caboose said

The Pelican flew into Sidewinder, losing an engine in the process. The ship crashed into the ground, sliding in the direction of the cliff. Wash, Church, and Meta jumped out of the way, while Doc stood right at the cliff edge. The ship then came to a halt, stopping at Doc's feets. The Reds, Yang, and Jaune were all pressed against the glass cockpit, but were thrown off upon the ship coming to a halt. Who knows what the others looked like.

"Oh man. That was a close one." Doc said

Wash and Church then came out of the treeline, "I would say that's the cavalry." Wash said, quite amused, "But I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battlefield from outer space before."

"Uhhhh... Is it possible for a memory fragment out of an artificial intelligence program enclosed inside a robotic body to piss its pants?" Church asked, "Because I'm pretty sure I just did that."

"Come on let's see if any of your friends survived." Wash said to him

"You know, they're not really my friends." Church countered

"That's okay." Wash replied, "I'm pretty sure most of them didn't survive."

Meanwhile Sarge started to examine the ship's overall condition with Grif and Yang nearby.

"Grif! Yang!" he shouted, "Look at what you did to our ship!"

"Ah fuck its a rental." Grif replied

"Good point." Sarge replied, "Fuck it." He then proceeded to kick the ship, which caused it to fall off the ledge.

Everyone then regrouped around Church. All with the exception of Wash, who trailed behind for...reasons.

"Has anyone seen Tex?" Church asked everyone

"I'm sorry Epsilon." Wash said to him, "The Meta captured her inside of the memory unit."

Church then over to a snow pile, "There it is!" he quickly ran over to it with everyone in tow.

The unit was in bad condition, with sparks coming out of it constantly.

"That's the Epsilon Unit?" Weiss questioned, "Looks different."

"We changed it into a capture unit." Wash explained, "I was planning on using to trap Epsilon inside. But instead, the Meta used it on Tex."

"So just let her out!" Church said to him

"I can't." Wash replied, "We rigged it so it's one way."

"Well unrig it!" Church suggested

"Uh, I'll have to get it to a lab." Wash explained, "Somewhere with tools."

Church looked at Red Team, "Simmons?"

"Hey, he's the expert." Simmons said to him, "I don't know what I can do to help."

"And it's in no condition to move." Wash added, "If it locks down before I can open it, she'll be trapped in there."

"Well we have to do something!" Ruby spoke up

"If I let her out, will you come with me?" Was asked Church

"Yes, fine just let her out." Church replied, frustrated

"No! You can't take him!" Yang shoted, eyes flaring red, "You still have to pay for capturing our friends and shooting Pyrrha!"

"Guys, calm the fuck down." Church interjected, "Wash isn't going to turn you all over."

"What?" Yang questioned

"I'm changing it up." Wash explained, "You guys don't deserve to be prisoners. I'm sorry. As long as Epsilon comes with me. I\ll only get a light sentence. Hopefully, he might escape."

"Well, that's a big if." Church muttered

"Alright, then." Ruby replied

"So...are we cool?" Wash asked them

The huntsmen were silent at first...until Yang walked up and punched Wash in the arm.

"OW!"

"Oh, the front of your arm." Simmons muttered

"Better now." Yang said to him

Wash shook the pain away quickly and spoke, "Caboose, Tucker, Team RWBY, get in the base. See if you can find some tools."

"Ok!" Caboose shouted

"Alright We'll be right back."

Wash then looked at the Reds and Team JNPR, "You three find me anything that has power. Anything and everything. We're going to need a lot to keep it online."

"On it." Sarge replied

"You can count on us." Jaune added, and the two teams ran off to the base.

Church then looked at Wash, "I can get her out."

"What?" Wash questioned, "No!"

"It's my only option." Church explained

"I need you Epsilon." Wash countered, "You're my only ticket out of this mess. If you get stuck in there, they'll never believe me, I'm not going back to prison!"

"I can do it." Church said

"I won't let you." Wash replied

"You can't stop me." Church said to him, "I have to help her. She's in there because of us."

"Who?" Wash asked, "Me? The Reds? Team RWBY?"

"No them." Church replied, "Us. Me, and Alpha, and the Director."

"You started to remember." Wash muttered in astonishment

"I found some journals from the Director." Church explained in a depress tone, "She's someone from his life. Some she loved…"

"Allison." Wash answered, "Her name was Allison."

"Allison." Church muttered, "When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a byproduct of a process."

"She's just a shadow." Wash explained to him

"Don't call her that!" Church yelled, "She died in her life and that's all what the Director remembered, "So now, now matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights. She's always going to fail because that's what she's based on. Every time her goal is in her reach, it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that's like?"

Suddenly, the Epsilon Unit started to move, and an object was revealed to be underneath it. That object turned out to be the Meta, who growled in anger upon seeing the Freelancer and hidden AI.

"I think I'm getting the idea." Wash replied, while looking at the Meta.

"Uh oh." Church muttered

* * *

**Repent! Repent! The end is near! Only one chapter remains in _RvBvRWBY: Retribution! _See ya all there!**

**-ParkertheAceMan42**

**P.S. Wash you hands guys!**


	34. N115

**Chapter 24: n+1+15**

**Sidewinder, 2554**

**POV: Red Team, Team JNPR**

* * *

**Premise: **Kill the Meta.

* * *

Red Team and Team JNPR were currently inside the abandoned Freelancer base looking for anything that could help keep the Epsilon Unit stable and from shutting down.

"Simmons what are we looking for?" Grif asked his friend

"Power cells, batteries." Simmons replied, as he looked through several crates with Ren next to him, "Anything that has electricity."

"How does a power cell differ from a battery?" Grif asked

"Not now Grif!" Simmons hissed at him

"I can just use my semblance guys." Nora spoke up, "I can produce electricity from touching any electrical outlet."

"Wait, you can do that?" Simmons asked, "How?"

"Oh, struck by lightning, didn't die." Nora replied casually, "Crazy thursday."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from outside, which caught everyone's attention

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Sarge asked everyone

"Yeah…" Simmons muttered before he picked up a rocket launcher, "I did, come on guys!"

"Aren't we supposed to run away from explosions?" Grif questioned, as he, his team, and Team JNPR all ran out of the base.

* * *

**POV Change: Blue Team, Team RWBY**

Meanwhile, Blue Team and Team RWBY were in another section of the base looking for the same thing as their fellow peers.

"Damn, for a heavily advanced base. This place is a dump." Tucker muttered, "Where the fuck are we gonna find tools in a place like this?"

"A tool box maybe?" Weiss muttered

"Really? Yeah, no shit." Tucker quipped, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Will you two shut up and start looking." Yang spoke up, "We better hurry before the Meta shows up and kill us all."

"Wait where's Ruby?" Blake asked everyone

"Probably with Caboose." Tucker replied, "Besides, when this is all over. You guys should head home. The two are probably just going through...you know...issues?"

"Oh." Blake muttered, "Right."

Meanwhile, Ruby and Caboose were in another room talking with one another.

"I guess this is what they call the 'calm before the storm' huh?" Ruby said to him

"Yeah…" Caboose replied, "Like a hurricane."

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at Caboose's child-like intelligence before speaking again.

"So...after this...what do we do?" Ruby asked

Caboose looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well...after this we have to leave. Our job is finished here, we helped you guys...and I can't stay here with you because-"

"Because, you have a purpose at home?" Caboose asked

"Yeah." Ruby replied glumly, "So we should probably find a way to work things out."

"So we can still be a thing." Caboose replied

"Exactly."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard outside from where they were.

'What was that!?" Ruby shouted

"Let's go!" Caboose replied as they ran out of the base, with the rest of their teams in tow.

POV Change: Reds and Blues, Teams RWBY and JNPR

"OW!" Church yelled, as he was thrown to the ground by a grenade courtesy of the Meta. The latter himself was currently fighting Wash, who was gravely injured. Ranging from blood stains on his amor, and a cracked helmet visor.

The Reds and Blues, followed by Teams RWBY and JNPR ran up to Church, who was getting up at this point.

"What happened?" Sarge asked him

"The Meta." Church replied, pointing over to the brute, "There."

Sarge looked over to where Church was pointing, "And I was afraid we wouldn't get to kick a little ass today! Come on fellas!" he said as he led everyone towards the Meta.

"Someone should stay with Church!" Tucker said to everyone

"I'll do it." Doc replied, "Pacifist remember?"

"Right." Ruby said to him, "Thanks Doc!"

Meanwhile, Wash avoids an attack by the Meta. Followed by slashing the brute with a combat knife. He then dodges a second attack before throwing his knife at the Meta, striking him. He then pulls out his battle rifle just as the Meta does, and the two fire. Wash ends up missing, while the grenade from the Meta lands by his feet and detonates. Sending him flying into his already destroyed Warthog.

That was the brute turned his attention to his other enemies.

"ATTACK!"

"GET HIM!"

"WE'RE GONNA FUCKIN' DIE!"

Red and Blue standing side by side united followed by eight superhuman teens all charged at the Meta. The brute growled in anger and fired several rounds at them all, which missed. Yang, using Ember Celica, fired several rounds behind her giving the brawler a boost. She then delivered several blows to the Meta's chest before he punched her in the chest as well, and threw her back towards her team. Ruby, using her semblance, snuck up behind the Meta fired several rounds of ice dust at him. This caused his armor to freeze suddenly, and the brute started to desperately struggle to get rid of the ice. Weiss then summoned a glyph that turned the ice in fire, setting the Meta a blaze. The Meta panicked, which was something quite odd to come from a person of his kind. He did manage to put the fire out however. Lastly came Blake who instead just charged at him like a normal soldier trying to play hero. The Meta growled and tried to grab her, only for Blake to suddenly disappear, and suddenly reappear next to him and strike a few blows. Despite having the appearance of a mindless brute, the Meta himself was a rather intelligent person, and realized that Blake was attacking in a pattern. The Meta then timed himself before reaching out with his left hand and managed to grab Blake by the neck and throw her into the rest of her team.

"Ruby!" Caboose shouted as he broke off from his team to help her and her team, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine Caboose." she replied, "Go stop the Meta."

"Ok!" Caboose then ran back to join the fight.

The Meta checked his surroundings before turning his sights onto his next opponents, which happened to be Team JNPR.

"Go for his legs!" Jaune shouted to his team. Nora fired several grenades at the Meta's legs, causing him to stumble a bit, she then turned Maghild into its hammer form and slammed down onto the ground, causing a small but powerful shockwave. The Meta was promptly flung in Pyrrha's direction, she used her semblance on the brute and slammed him into the ground, dragging him through the icy snow. She then flung him towards Ren who slashed at him with StormFlower. The Meta then finally had it, and managed to grab Ren by the lag and throw him into Nora before setting his sights on Pyrrha and Jaune...only to be distracted by gunfire.

Now it was the Reds and Blues turn. They managed to avoid the Meta's first attack, and they all stopped by where Wash was. Both teams then proceeded to give the brute everything they got. Shooting at him, live frag grenades, plasma grenades, and even fire grenades they had on them. The Meta protected himself by using his domed energy shield he obtained from the late Agent South. The Reds and Blues continued to rain hell on the meta before the ex-Freelancer deactivated his shield and jumped into the air and fired several grenades at the group, causing Tucker and Grif to roll out of the way. Simmons then raised his rocket launcher at him.

"Fire in the hole!" he shouted before firing a rocket in the Meta's direction. But the brute dodged the projectile in mid-air before using the blade on his brute shot to slice clean through the maroon soldier's weapon, rendering it useless. Tucker jumped out of the way, putting his rifle on his back before taking out his energy sword. He swung at the Meta but was blocked by the brute's own weapon, before being knocked to the side. The Meta then set his sights on Sarge who fired a round at the Meta but it was blocked by the brute shot. Then in a rare act of bravery, Grif pounced onto the Meta's back and he put his arms around his neck trying to strangle him.

"Yeah!" he shouted, "He fights like a bear!"

The then proceeded to grab Grif and throw him to the side, but not before Grif could steal his brute shot.

"Yoink!" the orange soldier shouted, as he was thrown off to the side.

The Meta, now unarmed, went back to Sarge. The red soldier tried yet again to shoot him, but missed. The Meta knocked him to the ground as Sarge tried shooting him again. He dodged the shot and threw Sarge right into Grif and Simmons, sending them flying back to where Wash was. The Meta then turned around and was caught off guard by Tucker, who managed to stab him in the chest with his sword, barely missing the Epsilon Unit.

"Stab!" Tucker quipped as he attacked him

Sarge then got up on his feet, and turned to Wash.

"Wash, come on." he said to him, "He needs help."

Wash shook his head, "I can't. I'm done...here take this...you'll know what to do."

Sarge looked at what Wash was handing him. He did know what to do.

The Meta proceeded to punch Tucker to the ground just as the aqua soldier's sword deactivated and fell to the ground, no longer in the Meta's chest. The brute was about to deliver the final blow when he was stopped by a blue armored fist. He turned around and noticed Caboose standing next to him.

"I will eat you unhappiness!" he said in a deep baritone voice before hauling off and swinging at the Meta's face. The brute was flung into the snow,now with a massive crack and dent in his helmet visor.

BANG!

A shotgun shell hit the Meta's shielding systems. He turned around and noticed Sarge standing there.

BANG!

Several assault rifle rounds then hit him. He then turned around and noticed Caboose. He turned back to Sarge.

"Come here you big son of a bitch!" Sarge taunted him as he walked up to the brute. Caboose did the same.

Back and forth, the red sergeant and the blue idiot fired at the Meta. With the brute himself trying to figure out what to do.

"What are they doing?" Grif asked everyone

"It looks like they're going to kill themselves." Simmons replied

"Oh no!"

The two red and blue soldiers were a foot close to the Meta. Who immediately disarmed then and grabbed them both by their necks.

"Caboose!" Ruby shouted in fear

"Hey Grif! Yang!" Sarge runted while in the Meta's grasp, "I lost my shotgun. What am I gonna do without my _shotgun_? Shotgun dammit!"

The duo looked at him confused, "Shotgun?" Grif muttered before he turned his sights on the destroyed warthog. "Come on guys!"

Sarge looked at the Meta, "Hey Meta. Settle a bet would a ya. Does that thing kinda look like a big cat to you?" he asked, gesturing his head over to his friends. The Meta looked over there and saw something strange, the remaining Reds and Blues along with Teams RWBY and JNPR pushing the destroyed Warthog over the cliff. But the tow cable was detached and somewhere else.

Where was it?

_Uh oh…_

The Meta looked down in fear and saw the hook of the tow cable was attached to him. He looked back up at Sarge, who was now flipping him off. The other finally pushed the car over the cliff, and the Meta was pulled instantly along with it. He let go of Sarge and Caboose, with the latter managing to grab the Epsilon Unit off of his back.

As the Meta quickly approached the cliffside. He made a last ditch attempt to survive by grabbing onto Grif's leg, pulling him with him.

"Whoa!" Grif muttered as he pulled down the cliff side

"GRIF!" Simmons and Yang shouted as they ran over to help their friend. Both managed to grab onto both of Grif's arms but soon were struggling due to the weight of the Meta and the warthog combined. Sarge then ran over with his shot gun and looked over the edge.

"META!" he shouted, "YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!" he fired one last round at the Meta's hand. Causing him to let go and lose his grip. He fell over the cliffside to his death in a distraught roar of fury.

Simmons and Yang helped Grif back up onto the ground.

"Thanks guys." he said

"No problem." Simmons replied

"So does this mean you owe me something?" Yang quipped

"Hey now don't push it." Grif hissed at her

While all of this was happening, Doc, Church, Caboose, and Team RWBY looked over the ever more damaged Epsilon Unit.

"Yeah, that thing doesn't look like it's in good shape." Doc said

"There's not much time." Church said to him, "I need you to use it on me."

"Me?" the medic questioned, "I can't! I'm a medic! I took an oath!"

"Oh right." Church replied, "Ugh, the first line is 'leave no harm' right?"

"Well actually now first is 'lobbying against socialist reform.'" Doc explained, "But second is, yeah, the 'no harm' thing."

Church then looked at Caboose, "Caboose, do it."

"I can't." Caboose replied

"Yes you can." Church tried to convince him, "You do this all the time."

"Yeah, I don't want to." Caboose replied, very concerned

Church sighed, understanding how hard it was for Caboose, "Alright, Ok Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own."

"But what if you don't come back?" Caboose asked worryingly

"Well, you know what Delta always used to say?" Church asked him

"Memory is the key." Caboose replied

"If I don't come back then." Church said to him in a gentle tone, "You're in charge of remembering me, ok? Don't let Tucker help, he'll... just fuck it up."

Church then left his body and appeared in his ghost form, out of sight of Team RWBY.

"Bye buddy." he said as he entered the unit.

"...Is he...gone?" Blake asked

"Yeah, he went in." Caboose replied

Ruby hugged Caboose to comfort him, surprisingly Weiss joined in as well.

Sarge, Simmons, and Jaune then arrived.

"What happened?" Jaune asked everyone

"Church went in." Caboose replied, "He's going to find her."

"That AI unit looks bad." Simmons said to him, "Let me take a look at it."

"Doc, go check on Wash." Sarge ordered the medic, "I don't he's gonna make it."

Doc ran off to assist Wash as Simmons started looking at the memory unit.

"Oh no!" Simmons shouted

"What? What?" Yang asked

"There's only a few more seconds left until it shuts down!" he replied, "After that, he'll be trapped!"

"Come on Church!" Caboose shouted, "Follow the sound of my voice!"

But it was too late, the unit flickered on last time before it shut off.

"It's shutting down! I can't stop it!" Simmons shouted

"Church?" Caboose muttered, "Are you there?"

"I'm sorry Caboose." Simmons said to him

"...Church?" Caboose muttered in sadness. Causing Ruby to comfort him again, along with all of Team RWBY. Team JNPR and Tucker then showed and noticed the scene, realizing what had happened.

They won, but at the cost of a friend.

* * *

**POV Change: Sidewinder**

A UNSC marine looked over the snowy canyon of Sidewinder, along with a large detachment of the UNSC police that was securing the old Freelancer base that was there. One officer was interrogating the Reds and Blues at the time.

"...And where the hell did the Pelican in the water come from?" he asked them all

"The Meta must've hijacked it." Tucker said to him, "That makes sense right?"

"Man, the Chairman is going to be pissed." the officer said, "The budget only allows for one crashed Pelican per mission! All right, well I guess you guys check out. You can head back to your training bases now."

"We just call them bases." Sarge retorted

"Hmph. I bet." the officer replied smugly

"Hey! We solved your problem." Grif hissed at him, "Not bad for 'trainees'?"

"Got to hand it to you." the officer said to them, "Killing one of these agents is tough." But three? And _this guy_." he looked over to the body of a soldier in steel gray armor. The body of Agent Washington, "The Chairman is not gonna like that he's dead."

"_Yeah…_" Tucker trailed off

"Yeah that's too bad." Caboose added

"Well be sure to let him know we're sorry." the real Agent Washington replied, inside Church's old armor. Which now had yellow accents on his arms, helmet, and thighs.

"Whatever." the officer replied, "You're free to go."

The officer then walked back to the old Freelancer base. While the Reds and Blue walked over to a nearby cave that was out of sight from the security detail.

"You can come out now guys." Sarge spoke to the cave

Suddenly, out stepped Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Man it is cold in there." Jaune shivered

"At least we aren't wanted by the police anymore." Weiss replied, "So, did it work?"

"You bet it did." Sarge said to them all, "We got off clean, Wash faked his death, the Meta is dead, and we can all go home."

"Should we...come back to see you guys?" Nora asked

"Hey, that's entirely up to you guys." Simmons replied, "Just wait a week or two until things die down over here."

"Agreed." Yang spoke

"So…" Tucker muttered, "I guess this is it?"

"Appears so." Jaune replied

Ruby ran up and hugged Caboose one last time.

"So...I guess we try out the long distance relationship thing?" she suggested

"Yeah." Caboose replied, "I'll try to send mail as well."

Ruby giggled, "Speaking of mail." she then pulled out several photographs and handed them to Caboose.

"Take these." she said to him, "They're pictures of all of us from Beacon. They're for all of you by the way. But Caboose…"

She took her symbol pin and gave him it, "That's from me."

"And this is for you Ruby." Caboose replied, as he handed her his pistol, "Since you like weapons."

Ruby gleamed with joy as she held it.

"Thanks." Caboose said to the teams, "For everything."

"Alright, you fellas better skedaddle now before the UNSC comes over here." Sarge spoke up

Team RWBY and JNPR gathered around and Weiss activated the teleporter. A bright light engulfed the cave, and quickly dispersed. The two teams were gone.

"So why are you guys helping me?" Wash asked the sim troopers

"You helped us Wash." Caboose replied casually as he walked off with Ruby's symbol pin in hand, "Just made sense."

"Yeah, plus we had to even the teams." Tucker added, "Also I was tired of Caboose saying: Can we keep him? Can we keep him?" he then walked off as well

Wash nodded in agreement, "Well, for whatever it's worth, thanks." and he walked off with his new found team.

Red Team watched them still standing by the cave.

"Looks like Blue Team has a new recruit Sarge." Grif said

"Doesn't look tough to me." Simmon quipped

"Yeah, maybe this one can shoot." Sarge jokingly replied, "Come on fellas, let's go home."

"Uh, jeeps busted Sarge." Simmons reminded him, "Are we walking?"

"That depends." Sarge replied, "You boys have gotten over your fear of flying yet?" he asked them as he started to follow the Blues.

"No sir!" Simmons happily replied, and he and Grif went after Sarge.

Both teams proceeded to board two Hornets that belonged to the UNSC, which caught the attention of a nearby guard.

"Hey! You can't take that!" the guard shouted at them, as the Reds and Blues flew off, "That... That's UNSC property! Get back here! Hey, come on, I'll lose my job!"

"Hope you don't lose your job!" Simmons shouted back, as the two teams flew away from Sidewinder towards an unknown destination. Who knows what would happen next…

* * *

**POV Change: Epsilon-Church**

**Epsilon Unit, Blood Gulch, ~2552**

Everything looked different…

But he needed to find her…

Church opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a canyon. Not just any canyon however. He was back in Blood Gulch, but now it was different. The environment was much more greener than before. Blue Base now had a small beachline behind it, while Red Base had a seemingly strange steel wall behind it. But he didn't care at all. He chose to be here, and he wasn't complaining one bit. It was his memory, and he was happy about it.

"Hey Church." a voice said to him. Church noticed a soldier in aqua armor similar to him. It was his memory of Tucker.

"I think the Reds just got a new vehicle!" Epsilon-Tucker said to him, "Let's go check it out!" he started running towards the cliffside near Red Base.

"They only got a jeep!" Epsilon-Caboose shouted, as he ran after Tucker, "We have at a tank! That's way cooler!

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" he shouted back

"Hey Church!" a voice then shout at him. Church looked up at a large rock formation and noticed a soldier in black and red armor. She carried a sniper rifle, and a knife that resembled a sickle.

"Ruby?" Church asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, just watching you guys." Epsilon-Ruby replied, "I better head back to my team before Weiss gets angry that I'm speaking with you guys."

"Ok, see ya!" Church shouted to her as she ran off

He was right, things were different here. Everything in the outside world was based on the Alpha, his father. But in here..._he was_ the Alpha. Now he had to find Tex, and save her once again...in his own memories.

As Church ran off to join his team, he realized that if he had to live the rest of his life in his own memory..he should at least make it a good one...

* * *

**THE END**


	35. Retribution Credits

**Red vs. Blue vs. RWBY: Retribution**

* * *

Story Written by: ParkertheAceMan42

Based on the Fanfic by: Doctokuma

Based on the Machinima series by: Burnie Burns & Matt Hullum

Based on the Animated Web Series by: Monty Oum

* * *

_Red vs. Blue_ created by: Burnie Burns and Matt Hullum

_RWBY _created by: Monty Oum

* * *

**Cast:** (voice-actor from web series)

Epsilon - Burnie Burns

Michael J. Caboose - Joel Heyman

Sarge - Matt Hullum

Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones

Yang Xiao-Long - Barbara Dunklemann

Agent Washington - Shannon McCormick

Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle

Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech

Lavernius Tucker - Jason Saldana

Dexter Grif - Geoff Ramsey

Jaune Arc - Miles Luna

Richard Simmons - Gus Sorola

Pyrrha Nikos - Jen Brown

Nora Valkyire - Samantha Ireland

Lie Ren - Neath Oum

Franklin D. Donut - Dan Godwin

Lopez - Burnie Burns

C.T./Insurrectionist Leader - Michael Joplin

Smith - Jack Pattillo

Agent Maine/The Meta - Matt Hullum/Burnie Burns

Epsilon-Delta - Mark Bellman

Epsilon-Tex - Kathleen Zuelch

The Chairman - Jack Lee

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

Combine117

CliffySilver66

Bismarck Alexander

Ash Allen

RWBY Lover 25

Patriot Games

Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man

Chromosign

Nope Knight

Hamm1999

NoxraaTorgan

Colossus Bridger

darksiderfollower97

whateverman53

Dungeon Wyrm

AJStyles

Sailor Luck

kokugatsu

Gundam-Knight-Chris

Robbie2413

keys of fate

tempest light 85

Italian Yakuza

ErrorMan9

WaterDragonMaverick

Jmch669

Now Sailor Rider Ultra

aceman88

michjman

Doctokuma

Rooster Teeth

Bungie

343 Industries

...and several unamed guests...

* * *

_Red vs. Blue, & RWBY _are products of Rooster Teeth. I do not own or have any influence on the main series. Copyright is prohibited.

_Halo _is a product of Microsoft, and 343 Industries. I do not own or have any influence on the series. Copywrite is prohibited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading RvBvRWBY: Retribution! This will be the start of a series of fanfics about Team RWBY and the Reds and Blues. A sequel will soon be available.**

**-ParkertheAceMan42**

* * *

"Keep Moving Forward." -Monty Oum


	36. A Soldier's Debt is now out!

**Hey guys! The next installment of the ****_RvBvRWBY _****series is now out! Check my profile to see it and start following!**


	37. Easter Eggs and Refereces

**The story of RvBvRWBY: Retribution is a fun story that has many plot twists and turns. But there are many secrets, easter eggs, and references that may not be seen by the reader. So here's a list of all of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Will Be The Day...**

\- The name of the first chapter, "This will be the day", is a reference to the theme song of _RWBY Volume 1_ of the same name.

\- Out of every other chapter in _Retribution. _This Will Be The Day is the shortest. Coming up at only 800 words.

**Chapter 2: Don't Get Me Started**

\- Chapter 2, Don't Get Me Started, marks the first appearance of Red Team in the story.

\- The Chapter's name is a reference to the first episode of _Red vs. Blue: Recreation._

_\- _Sarge mutters Yang iconic catchphrase 'How are things Yangin'' which later become a running gag among Grif and Yang.

\- Grif is only character on Red Team to have his full name mentioned. That being Dexter Grif.

**Chapter 3: Free Refills and Reunions**

\- Sarge's quote, 'You!? What in Sam Hill are you guys doing here!?' is a reference to a similar line Sarge said to Locus in _RvB: Season 15_.

\- Grif calls Weiss Ice Queen. A name people often use in _RWBY _to annoy Weiss frequently. Including Sun, Roman Torchwick, Yang, Grif, and Qrow.

\- Yang indirectly quotes the iconic question of _Red vs. Blue: _'Why are we here?' To which Grif responds with 'Its one of life's great mysteries isn't it.'

\- When Sarge asks Teams RWBY and JNPR if they want the long version or the short version. Nora responds with 'I will take the easy version please.' While Ruby responds with 'Can I get the long version, but can ya tell it in 19 parts?' This is a reference to a conversation between Blue Team in _Red vs. Blue: Season 3, _where Church returns from 'time travelling'. Ruby's quote asking about 19 parts is a reference to the 19 episodes in _Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction._ Which tells the story of how the Reds and Blues ended up in Valhalla in the first place.

\- Sarge's quote, 'We still had payments left on those.' is a reference to a similar quote he said in _Reconstruction,_ after the Meta threw the Reds' jeep at Grif.

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of the 'alternate scenario' running gag. Where events play out differently, but end up with the same end. Basically speaking, now with Teams RWBY and JNPR in the story, thing going different compared to normal _Red vs. Blue _story.

**Chapter 4: Visiting Hours**

\- Caboose asks the voice of Ruby: 'Why are you talking like the floor?' This is a reference to Doctokuma's _RvBvRWBY _story, where Caboose stupidly confused Ruby's voice for the voice Blue Base's floor.

\- Pyrrha blushes as she noticed that Caboose's armor color is similar to Jaune's eye color. This is a reference to the Arkos ship within the _RWBY _fandom.

\- Yatsuhashi is a member of Team CFVY in the _RWBY _series. However, Caboose's height has been retconned, and he is now shorter than Yatsuhashi.

**Chapter 5: One New Message**

\- Weiss' question on the Reds' inability to steal a flag but instead construct a holographic chamber is the same question Tucker asks the Reds in _RvB: Season 10. _Grif and Simmons' answers are also the same.

\- When Sarge talks about the holographic chamber, he uses the same dialogue he said to his team in _RvB: Relocated. _Jaune and Pyrrha's responces are the same as Grif and Simmons'.

\- When arguing with RWBY and JNPR, Caboose call Sarge and Grif 'Red Sargeant and Griff'. A reference to how he sees the world around him.

\- Caboose indirectly reveals that he knows Blake is a faunus. However, Blake doesn't seem to notice.

\- Despite already claiming tha the didn't know Weiss. Delta later calls her 'Ms. Schnee' indicating that his memories of her have been restored.

**Chapter 6: Bon Voyage**

\- Caboose indirectly makes a joke about Donut. Claiming that he ate Donut's 'Grif-jerky'. In reality, he simplay said that he ate an actual donut.

\- Yang and Nora's conversation about Jaune and Pyrrha is the conversation between Jorge and Jun in the 2010 video game, _Halo: Reach_. Where the two make bet between Carter and Kat and their mission to stop Reach from being overrun by the Covenant.

\- Yang call Jaune 'Vomit-Boy' a nickname that was given to him in _RWBY: Volume 1_.

\- The Reds' warthog plays the iconic warthog music when Grif fires up the engine.

**Chapter 7: From Directions To Revelations**

\- Donut's monologue to Weiss and Nora is the same one he gave to Caboose in _Recreation_.

\- Ruby nearly mutters the phrase: 'son of a bitch'. A popular running gag in _Red vs. Blue _that is muttered by someone who is about to die or get severely injured. This is also a reference to her almost saying the phrase in _RWBY Chibi._

**Chapter 8: My house, From Here, and its Land**

\- Donut hints at Pyrrha's crush on Jaune, a reference to the Arkos ship.

\- Simmons' line: 'What's all this stuff on denial?' is a reference to a line he says to Grif in the first episode of _Red vs. Blue._

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of Agent Washington and the Chairman.

\- Wash's design is a hybrid between the _Halo 2 _and _Halo 3 _Mrk. 6 armor color configurations.

**Chapter 9: Dumb Cop & Dumber Cop**

\- The scene with Weiss and Nora messing with the holographic chamber was inspired by a fans request.

\- C.T. almost mentions the original C.T. Connie, indicating that he isn't the real one.

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of the Meta.

\- The Meta's design was described to be damaged, in order to show how much of a brute he has become.

**Chapter 10: Called Up To Say Hello**

\- When Lopez utters the phrase 'Madre de Dios'. He's actually saying 'Mother of God'.

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of Tucker.

**Chapter 11: Flanking The Installation**

\- Unlike the Reds, Tucker instead wields a DMR rather than a Battle Rifle. This is because the DMR is Tucker primary firearm in _Red vs. Blue_. The DMR was intended to be the primary weapon of Blue Team during the Chorus Trilogy, while the Battle Rifle became the primary weapon of Red Team. However, this meant that Caboose and Wash would have to give up their respected weapons, the assault rifle and battle rifle. Thus, the weapon was force onto Tucker.

\- The Reds and Blues indirectly reference the events of the _Halo _series, which _Red vs. Blue _is loosely set in. These include the Human-Covenant War (aka The Great War), Master Chief, the Halo Array, and the events of _Halo: Combat Evolved_.

\- Tucker says is iconic catchphrase: 'Bow Chicka Bow Wow!'

\- Ruby says 'I drink milk.' A reference to _RWBY: Volume 1_. There was also a typo in the chapter that put this phrase in twice.

\- Caboose references the website eBay, and compares it to C.T. and his men.

\- RWBY and Jaune have no knowledge of Earth's pop culture or anything, as shown when Caboose mentions eBay. This later becomes a running gag between the two camps.

**Chapter 12: Caboose's Secret's of Love**

\- The premise of the chapter is based off the lyrics to the song Red Like Roses from Red Trailer.

\- This chapter marks the official appearance of Blue Team.

\- Ruby and Caboose were never intended to be a ship. The idea came to me to see how viewers would react. If people responded positive, the ship would set sail. If negative, the chapter would have been rewritten.

\- This episode reveals how The Reds and Caboose know Blake is a faunus.

\- Blake's dialogue before throwing up is similar to Bitters' dialogue in _Season 12 _of _Red vs. Blue_.

\- When talking about Butch Flowers, Tucker claims he was a fan of the alternative rock band _The Barenaked Ladies_, and would frequently clog up Blue Team's hard drive with their music. This is a reference to a similar line spoken by Vic in _Red vs. Blue: Season 14. _This also references Butch Flowers' voice actor, Ed Robertson, who is actually the lead singer of the band.

\- While Yang and Grif are singing about Caboose's crush on Ruby. Sarge and Blake mutter: 'G-A-G-G-I-N-G', which spells the word gagging. This is a reference to the Disney show _Bunk'd_, where Lou says the same thing after Hazel sings about her crush on Xander.

\- Sarge references British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill.

**Chapter 13: Retention Defceit**

\- This chapter marks the appearance of Donut's inability to translate what Lopez is saying.

\- When asked how he would go out, Simmons mutters he's surrounded by people he likes and hates. Indicating that he shows some respect to Team JNPR and Weiss.

\- Caboose mentions the film _Kramer vs. Kramer._

**Chapter 14: You Don't Know Anyone**

\- Sarge references the rock band _The Beatles._

\- The soldier who shoots Epsilon is named Jo-n-es. Which is a reference to the Jones running gag from _Reconstruction._

\- A 2v1 fight was meant to take place between Ruby, Caboose, and C.T. This was later cut.

\- After Epsilon kills C.T. His name is changed to Church. Symbolizing that that he's fully inherited the personality of the original Church.

\- Pyrrha getting shot and believed to have died is a reference to her death in _RWBY: Volume 3_.

**Chapter 15: Heroes Twilight**

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of Doc.

\- According to Doc, Pyrrha's wound wasn't fatal, indicating that she survived.

**Chapter 16: Drink Your Ovaltine**

\- Doc is the only member of the Reds and Blues not to be on a team and have his full name mentioned.

\- Wash claiming that Pyrrha looks and sound like Agent Carolina is a reference to Jen Brown, who voices both characters. Both are also redheads and have green eyes.

**Chapter 17: Upon Further Review**

\- Jaune mutters 'Knock, knock' at Wash. This is the same line Sergeant Johnson says before blowing an opening into the Forerunner temple in _Halo 2_.

\- Instead of getting left behind, Doc is rescued and leaves with his friends.

\- While trying to escape Valhalla, the teams run past Donut's body. Something that wasn't shown in the real episode.

\- Simmons mentions the TV show, _The Sopranos_.

\- Church mistakes Pyrrha for Agent Carolina. He also appears to have no knowledge of the Meta yet.

**Chapter 18: Towing Sixth and Eighth**

\- Doc mentions the Arkos ship while conversing with Jaune.

\- Many people were wondering if Weiss was going to become impregnated by one of the aliens like Tucker was. This was proven wrong.

**Chapter 19: My Name is Agent Pluto**

\- When interrogating Wash, Grif threatens to shoot his balls off with a revolver. This is a reference to the movie _The Heat_, where Mullins threatens to do the same to a drug dealer.

\- Wash reveasl that Project Freelancer knew about the dust. Sarge claims that his team and the Blues destroyed the dust in Blood Gulch. This is shown in the prequel fanfic, _Tales from Blood Gulch: An RvBvRWBY Story._

\- Sarge references the ole-playing game _Dungeons & Dragons_.

\- Team JNPR and Yang try and use codenames based off the four kingdoms of Remnant.

\- This chapter marks the first appearance of Tex.

**Chapter 20: This One Goes To Fifteen**

\- When fighting Tex, Teams RWBY and JNPR are shown to have done better compared to the Reds and Blues.

\- Yang appears to be written out from the fight and appears later. This was a mistake on the author's part.

\- Jaune and Ren are victims to the same stut Tex uses on Grif: getting hit in the balls.

-When Tex tries to hit Jaune in the groin the first time. His semblance accidentally activates, similar to what happened to Cardin when he tried to punch Jaune in _RWBY: Volume 1._

\- Pyrrha uses her semblance on Tex to crush her, which works. Simmons, who happened to witness this, took this into consideration when designing the Reds and Blues' new suits in _A Soldier's Debt._ Which happen to magnetically sealed, and are unaltered by Pyrrha's semblance.

\- When Tucker goes through the teleporter, he is covered in black stuff. A running gag seen in _Red vs. Blue_.

\- Sarge claims the rocket launcher used by Simmons has heat-seeking. This is a reference to the rocket launcher in _Halo 2_.

**Chapter 21: Sleeping With Your Ex**

\- When the Reds and Blues are in armor lock, they are in a place called 'Dead World'. An idea made by _Red vs. Blue _creator Burnie Burns.

\- When speaking to Caboose, Church say he should 'help Weiss'. This is similar to a sentence to Caboose to prevent South from escaping in _Reconstruction_.

\- This chapter shows that Donut survived his encounter with Wash, as did Lopez.

**Chapter 22: The Tenth Percentile**

\- The dust found by Weiss is labelled 'X-636' a reference to Rooster Teeth office 636.

\- When running past Jaune and Pyrrha, Grif mutters '-iss already'. What he was trying to say was 'Kiss already' a reference to the Arkos ship.

\- Upon seeing Sarge's makeshift base. Nora utters her catchphrase: 'I'm Queen of the Castle!'

**Chapter 23: Rally Cap and Reunion**

\- A scene based off a deleted scene from _Revelation _was intended to be shown, however it was cut from the final piece.

\- Wash reveals that he never wanted to capture RWBY and JNPR.

\- Simmons says, 'Oh the front of your arms.' after Yang punches Wash. This is a running gag from _Red vs. Blue_.

**Chapter 24: N+1+15**

\- Epsilon's image of Ruby appears to wear armor and not her normal huntsmen clothes.


End file.
